MLB - Quiero Conocerte (18)
by KarlaHoshi 2.0
Summary: Marinette; repostera, esposa y madre. Adrien Agreste; Modelo, empresario y... el único héroe de París, el famoso Chat Noir. ¿Qué pasará después de que Chat Noir rescate a Marinette de ser abusada? Sobre todo cuando ambos desarrollan una obsesión fuera de su lógica por el otro. Marichat y Adrinette al por mayor! AU! Advertencia: Lemmon en próximos capítulos!
1. La Panadera y El Empresario

**_Quiero Conocerte_**

**_Capítulo 1: La Panadera y El Empresario_**

**_.::Marinette Dupain-Cheng::._**

_La vida a veces no es lo que uno espera, sin embargo nunca nadie dijo que la vida tendría que ser fácil, de lo contrario ¿qué sentido tendría vivirla?_

Día a día repito esas palabras casi como un mantra, me convenzo a mi misma de que tengo todo lo que deseo...o al menos lo que necesito: Un esposo amoroso, un negocio próspero, goze de salud, un hogar hermoso y mi más preciado tesoro, mi lindísimo Louis, que aun que en su momento llegó sin ser planeado...lo amo mucho y es mi mayor motivación.

A mis 26 años soy dueña de mi propio negocio de repostería... o algo así. La verdad es que siempre estuve interesada por el mundo de la moda, incluso estudié para ello pero...nunca logré concretarla; los problemas monetarios en mi familia me obligaron a buscar opciones para apoyar a mis padres y al final invertí todos mis ahorros a la causa y así poder sacar adelante nuevamente la repostería. Hoy en día me siento orgullosa al decir que gracias a ese pequeño sacrificio...fue que el negocio salió adelante y al paso de los años me convertí en la nueva dueña y sin que pudiera evitarlo, con ello renuncié a mi carrera como diseñadora. Bueno... al menos gracias a eso mis padres pudieron abrir otra sucursal justo debajo de su casa, abren tan solo 4 días a la semana y nuestra repostería les surte al menos la mitad de las cosas que se venden allí, así pueden tener una vida tranquila, lo cual me alegra mucho, se lo merecen. Mi sucursal, la principal, abre 6 días a la semana y trabajamos desde muy temprano para tener todo listo. No es por presumir, pero tenemos mucha demanda, pero también tenemos una regla de oro: cuando el pan se acaba, se acaba el día. Y es que tampoco quiero sobre explotar a las personas que me ayudan, no pretendo ser una jefa demasiado exigente y también entiendo que todos debemos contar con el tiempo para poder estar en familia o con amigos, es algo muy importante. Nos va bien, incluso han venido programas de televisión a entrevistarnos, algunos nos han calificado como "la mejor repostería de París", no sé si eso sea cierto pero lo agradezco, pues gracias a esa pequeña fama es que he podido establecer esa regla que ya les comenté.

En realidad no tengo nada de lo que quejarme en mi vida, soy feliz... ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

\- ¡Tierra llamándo a Marinette! ¿Me copia? -

\- ¿Que?...eh... ¡Hola! - Bien, de nuevo me quedé ida, que curioso que sea siempre Alya la que me descubra en mis lapsus brutus - Perdón ¿Dijiste algo? -

\- No realmente. Entré al local e inmediatamente te vi perdida, como siempre -

\- Perdón, Alya. Solo estaba pensando -

\- ¿En que? -

\- En... lo afortunada que soy -

Mi mejor amiga se me quedó mirando por un par de segundos, como examinándome para decidir si creer o no mi respuesta. Un momento después, sonrió de oreja a oreja y me palmeó la cabeza, casi como si fuese un cachorrito.

\- Tu no tienes remedio, niña -

\- Ya no soy una niña - Inflé los cachetes ante su manera de tratarme.

\- Pero haces berrinches como una -

\- ¡Meeeeh! -

\- jajajaja ok ok. Son las 4:30 ¿Vamos a comer algo? - Sugirió, pasándo el mostrador hasta el área de cajas, que es en donde yo me encontraba, para así tomarme del brazo.

\- pe..pero... comí a las 3 y aún no es momento de cerrar -

\- ¿Y? yo también comí a las 3... ¡y! tengo entendido que tu eres la jefa ¿por qué no permitirte de vez en cuando irte un pelín antes que todos y pedirle a alguien más que cierre? ¡Vaaaamos! -

\- Oye, tu comes por 2, yo no tengo tanta hambre -

\- Pero puedes acompañar a esta pobre mujer embarazada a dar un vuelta y tomar algo ¿no? que por cierto, esta pobre mujer embarazada también es tu mejor amiga, así que tienes doble responsabilidad conmigo, triple, en realidad -

Bueno, creo que es fácil notar lo insistente y persuasiva que puede ser mi amiga ¿Verdad? ¿Y saben que? Creo que ésta vez le haré caso. No hago daño a nadie.

\- Bien, tu ganas. Pero lo hago solo por Nino Jr. - Reí, tocándo su estómago, el cual aun no estaba abultado debido a que solo llevaba unas semanas de embarazo.

\- ¡O Alya Jr.! Aun no sabemos qué será -

Justo en ese momento una de mis compañeras (no me gusta llamarles empleados) salió del área trasera de la tienda, que es en donde solemos tener guardados los panes y pasteles que necesitan refrigeración, así que me apresuré a captar su atención para darle unas cuantas instrucciones antes de irme.

\- Margot, por favor... El día de hoy me iré temprano, algo así como...ahora mismo. ¿Te puedo encargar las cuentas y el cierre de la tienda? -

La chica era algo así como mi pupila, joven, de 20 años apenas, amante incluso más que yo de la repostería, ella a diferencia de mi, siempre ha querido dedicarse a esto e incluso está estudiando gastronomía y viene en sus tardes libres a ayudarme. Confío en ella para cualquier tarea relacionada a la tienda.

\- ¡Claro, señorita Marinette! Yo me encargo de todo ¿Quiere que le llame en cuanto cierre la tienda? solo para asegurar -

\- Esa es una buena idea, muchas gracias Margot - Le agradecí mientras preparaba mi bolso para al fin salir junto a Alya.

\- Pasen bonita tarde, que gusto verla señorita Cesaire, por cierto -

\- Siempre es un gusto saludarte, Margot. -

Y tras despedirme de todos mis compañeros, al fin mi amiga y yo salimos del local.

\- Nino vino a dejarme ¡dime que si trajiste tu auto! por que no quiero caminar - Decía Alya haciéndo un gesto exagerado "buscando" mi auto.

\- Si, ésta vez lo dejé a una calle de aquí, vamos -

\- ¡wujuu! -

**.::Adrien Agreste::.**

\- Wayhem, por favor ¿cuantás veces te he dicho que no vayas por allí persiguiendo a las modelos? Un día de éstos te van a demandar por acoso -

\- ¡Oye! No es mi culpa que nuestras modelos sean taaaaaan hermosas y taaaan... - Hizo un gesto en el que se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y simulaba apretar algo en el aire con ambas manos - taaan... Bueno, tu sabes -

\- Eso ha sonado demasiado vulgar ¿Sabes? -

\- Lo dice el que tiene todo un harem a su disposición cada que le entran ganas -

\- Eso es diferente, ellas vienen a mi porque quieren, yo no voy detrás de sus faldas, amigo. Estás advertido, bien sabes que ya tuve que haberte despedido por cosas así -

\- Lo dice el cara de niño bonito, millonario y modelo...-

\- No me hagas repetirtelo -

\- Pero...-

Entré por la gran puerta doble que se encontraba detrás de mi, dejando a mi amigo con una muy falsa cara de tristeza afuera. Ugh, es bueno en su trabajo, pero es de esos que no saben controlar las manos y sus hormonas; muchas quejas ya he recibido como para dejarlas pasar como solía hacer, es decir, Wayhem puede ser un pervertido sin remedio, pero tampoco ha violado a nadie y dudo que lo haga, pero debo reconocer que si suele pasarse un poco de la raya con las modelos.

Caminé lentamente por mi oficina, rodeé el escritorio que se encontraba justo al centro y me dejé caer en la enorme y cómoda silla ejecutiva...

¿Quién diría que ocuparía este asiento tan importante tan prematuramente?

No se suponía que las cosas se dieran así, mi "entrenamiento" como líder de ésta empresa aún no había terminado y de pronto, de la nada, me vi obligado a tomer la batuta de Gabriel's.

Gabriel's... Padre, me pregunto si realmente estoy a la altura de tus expectativas. Está claro que muchos aquí creen que no lo estoy, creen que solo soy un "niño de papi" que muy convenientemente ha heredado la empresa de su familia. Lo que ellos no saben es que pasé los últimos años de mi vida preparándome para esto; estudié Administración de empresas como principal carrera y después, por la necesidad de entender todo lo referente a este negocio, comencé con la carrera de Diseño textil y alguno que otro curso de Diseño gráfico y Fotografía, pasé 8 años preparándome y yo aún no me sentía lo suficientemente listo, sabía que aún debía aprender mucho de ti.

Vamos... Siempre pensé que pasarían muchísimos años más hasta que llegase el momento de convertirme en el director, pero... tu te fuiste y...no hubo más remedio.

Horas y horas de juntas con los principales clientes, inversores y personal de la empresa, todo parte de un simple plan para que todo mundo supiese "quien era el que ahora mandaba", para que confiaran en mi. Bueno... no todos mordieron el cebo y hoy por hoy dejo que mi trabajo hable por mi y así, uno a uno les he ido cerrando la boca.

Conozco mis fortalezas, trabajo en mis debilidades y me esmero por conseguir un renombre basado en respeto.

Los últimos 2 años estuve estudiando los diseños de mi padre, sus motivaciones y sus inspiraciones, solo por mi afán de poder llegar a su altura y ser el cabecilla de esta empresa, no solo dirigiéndola, si no también diseñando para ella, aun que... debo decir que hay una sola actividad en ésta empresa que realmente disfruto además de diseñar...y esa es modelar. Desgraciadamente es la que menos tengo la oportunidad de realizar, pero suelo hacerlo para proyectos realmente importantes, para la gran mayoría se contratan modelos externos.

Aprieto el puente de mi nariz con dos dedos.

\- Necesito despejarme un poco - Susurro.

\- Si, lo mismo digo -

\- ¡EH! -

Del puro susto me levanté alarmado de la silla, solo para encontrarme con la hermosa mirada verde de mi madre.

\- Tranquilo, Adrien... que parece que has visto un fantasma. Hoy no me maquillé pero no es para tanto - Ella rió, acercándose a una de las sillas frente mi escritorio para sentarse.

No sé como es que logra siempre asustarme de ese modo ¿Será que tiene habilidades ninja? En serio es una idea que me he planteado.

\- Madre, deja de hacer eso, casi salgo saltando por la ventana -

\- ja ja ja ja, no es mi culpa que estés tan distraído ¿En qué pensabas? -

Tras haberme tranquilizado regresé a mi asiento para poder platicar a gusto con mi progenitora.

\- En papá... - Respondí con sinceridad, intentando parecer sereno ante el tema, restandole importancia.

\- oh, cariño... -

\- Estoy bien - Le interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir algo más, suele preocuparse más de lo necesario cuando el tema sale a flote - no estoy en depresión ni nada ¿ok? -

\- Sé que lo extrañas, amor. Ustedes eran muy cercanos y hasta hace tan poco... -

\- Mamá... en serio...-

\- Ok, ya entendí. Decías algo de despejarte ¿No? ¿Por qué no lo haces? -

\- Tengo que estar presente en la selección de las modelos de la campaña del próximo mes -

\- ¡¿Solo por eso?! - Mi madre se levantó de su silla para acercarse a mi y jalar de mis brazos para hacerme levantar - Yo me puedo encargar de eso. Ve y tómate una copa, camina o ve a casa y tírate en la cama de aquí a mañana ¡Te lo mereces! Trabajas mucho, amor. -

Para cuando hubo terminado de hablar, ya nos encontrabamos en la entrada de la oficina y casi logra sacarme. Aun que a decir verdad tampoco opuse demasiada resistencia.

\- La junta es...-

\- Importante, ya sé - Me completó - ¿Es que acaso no confías en el buen juicio de tu madre? -

Claro que confío en ella, es decir, fue la mano derecha de mi padre desde la creación de la empresa, así como la modelo principal hasta hace solo unos años; si alguien tenía experiencia y buen ojo para elegir a las modelos era ella. El problema estaba en que si no me encontraba presente, seguramente los socios...

¿Saben que? Al diablo los socios, no hay nadie mejor que mi madre para seleccionar a las chicas y yo solo tengo una cosa en mente... y no es precisamente trabajo.

\- Ok, tu ganas... -

\- ¡Si! - Exclamó muy entusiasta, abrazándome y dándome un beso muy sonoro sobre la mejilla - Ahora vete que yo me encargo del resto. Ve, ve -

Tras devolverle un beso en su mejilla, despedirme y agradecerle, abrí la puerta y salí de la oficina hasta la enorme recepción, sin embargo a pocos metros de lograr salir de la empresa recordé que muy probablemente allí se encontrarían esperando todas las personas involucradas a la junta a la que no asistiría, así que di media vuelta sobre mis pasos y me dirigí al elevador y elegí el piso más alto, el cual fungía en su mayoría como bodega de telas y generalmente no era concurrida después de cierta hora.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que rápidamente me dirigiría a las escaleras que daban hasta el techo del edificio, junté mis manos con ansiedad para poder tocar con mis dedos el anillo de plata que llevaba sobre el dedo anular de mi derecha y fui acelerando el paso hasta el punto de subir corriendo las escaleras de 2 en 2.

Una vez arriba, en aquel lugar en donde la tranquilidad era basta y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a resplandecer a medida que el sol se ocultaba, volví a tocar mi anillo y con una sonrisa en los labios, susurré:

\- Garras fuera... -

De la nada una luz verde invadió mi cuerpo completamente a medida que mi traje de diseñador iba desapareciendo y siendo reemplazado por una tela que se ceñía a mis músculos, una tela que hasta la fecha no he logrado identificar, pareciéndo incluso que era algo fuera de este mundo, algo que realmente no existía, o un elemento nuevo en la tabla periódica, quizás... No lo sé, lo único cierto es que era capaz de protegerme de practicamente cualquier tipo de daño, desde una caída mortal hasta incluso balas.

Debo decir que aprendí todo eso a la mala...

Lo curioso de este traje resulta en la cola y orejas que complementan el "disfraz", eso por no darle demasiada importancia al antifaz que cubre la mitad de mi rostro y que cambia el color de mi esclerótica a verde. Vamos, que no hay que ser genios para saber que todo el modelito era una enorme oda a un gato negro. Creo que también debo aclarar que si por mi fuera, por lo menos me desharía de las orejas, pero resulta que estas me ayudan a escuchar mejor y por increíble que parezca, hasta la cola tiene sus convenientes funciones.

Todo esto coronado finalmente con un bastón "mágico" que logra estirarse longitudes impensables y que sirve muy bien como arma y transporte.

El asunto es... que la combinación de todos estos factores, más además una fuerza y agilidad sobre humana... me convirtieron en algo así como un "super héroe".

Bien pude haber usado este poder para mi beneficio personal y no voy a negar que lo pensé así en un principio, pero fue mi padre quien me dio el anillo que comenzó con la locura y él siempre fue un hombre de bien, si él sabía que éste anillo me daría tales habilidades, entonces... he de suponer que lo que quería era que lo usara para algo mejor que en mi mismo...

Fue así que mi vida como el "Héroe de París" comenzó. Jamás me oculté de nadie, jamás pretendí ser un vigilante anónimo, quería que todos esos criminales sueltos supieran de mi existencia, que temieran de mi y supieran que los estaba cazando.

¿Es demasiado pesar ser el líder de una empresa internacional, diseñador, modelo y héroe de noche?

Bueno, si... pero... lo vale.

Tomé el bastón entre mis manos y corrí sin temor hasta el límite del techo, saltando al vacío y estirando el bastón hasta hacerlo tocar el piso para impulsarme en mi siguiente salto.

Esta vez la diversión comienza desde temprano...

**.::Marinette::.**

\- ¿Pasarás por Louis después? -

Era el segundo capuccino de la tarde, la conversación amena como siempre que se trataba de Alya ¿y yo? Comenzando a preocuparme por no haber recibido aún la llamada de Margot, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, para este momento era muy seguro que la tienda estaría ya cerrada.

\- Eh... Hoy es viernes, es día en que se queda en casa de mis padres, ellos aman tenerlo cerca y él ama estar con sus abuelos ... - Tomé mi bolso y busqué dentro - y hasta hace poco acordamos que se quedaría con ellos los viernes... Demonios... No lo encuentro -

\- ¿A Louis? - Alya rió de su propio chiste, pero yo estaba tan decidida en encontrar mi celular que no me reí.

\- No, mi celular, no está por ningún lado. Estaba esperando la llamada de Margot pero... bueno, creo que el no encontrar mi celular explica porqué no he recibido nada. ¡Ah! no... no está -

\- Seguramente lo dejaste en la repostería ¿Quieres que regresemos a por él? -

\- Uhm... creo que si. Pero primero te voy a dejar en tu casa y luego yo voy a la repostería -

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? Quiero ir contigo -

Sonreí, burlándome al ahora ser ella la que hacía berrinche.

\- No, usted, señorita, tiene un sobrino mío en su pancita que debe cuidar muy bien y no quiero que les pase nada. Tu casa está algo retirada así es que lo mejor es que te lleve primero ¿Ok? -

\- Uhmmm - Alya sonrió y enseguida se inclinó para abrazarme por los hombros - Eres la mejor amiga de todos los tiempos ¿Lo sabías? Te quiero -

\- Yo te quiero a ti, Alya... pero eso no me hará dejar que vayas conmigo -

\- ja ja ja ¡eres malvada! - Se separó de mi y se llevó a la boca el último bocado de cheesecake que tenía en el plato.

\- Conozco tus trucos sucios, amiga. No en vano te conozco de tantos años -

\- ¡Ya sé! ja ja ja Creí que ésta vez funcionaría -

Amo a Alya como una hermana y agradezco el haberla conocido en los años en que más perdida e insegura me sentía, ella logró darme confianza en mi misma y fue un gran pilar para animarme a iniciar con mi carrera como diseñadora, pero bueno... ya se sabe que al final fue un sueño que no se pudo cumplir.

Cuando al fin terminamos con nuestras respectivas bebidas y solicitamos la cuenta, un par de personas se acercaron a nosotras con la exclusiva petición de poder sacarse una foto con mi amiga... ¿No se los he dicho ya? Alya es reportera en uno de los canales más importantes del país desde hace apenas un par de meses y al parecer ya va haciéndose conocida. No podría estar más feliz por ella; su carrera va en ascenso y pronto será madre.

Debo decir que me costó más trabajo convencerla de que debía llevarla primero a casa pero a fin de cuentas era yo la que manejaba así que no le quedó más remedio.

\- Tramposa - Se quejaba, mientras iba sentada con los brazos cruzados.

\- Después me agradeces - Reí.

\- Y... bueno... ¿Cómo ha estado Luka? Hace tiempo que no lo veo -

\- Uhm... Quizás tu sepas más de él que yo sobre él ahora mismo - Dije, sin realmente pensar en mis palabras.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Pasa algo malo entre ustedes? -

\- ¿Qué? No... Ehm... Es solo que en realidad no suelo verlo mucho, pero es por trabajo, lo entiendo. Ha firmado contrato con varios artistas importantes, pero eso tu ya lo sabes, y a veces necesita quedarse a trabajar hasta muy tarde. Nuestros horarios no concuerdan casi nunca, cuando el llega yo ya estoy dormida por que voy muy temprano a la repostería y para cuando yo me despierto él está dormido por lo tarde que llega -

\- Y... - Alya hizo ese gesto característico en ella, apoyándo su celular sobre su barbilla, como pensando - ¿Segura que eso no te molesta ni un poquito? -

\- Uhm... no ¿Por qué debería? - Respondí, no muy segura y algo me dice que Alya logró percibirlo.

\- No, por nada, solo preguntaba. Eh... ¿Y conviven los dos con Louis? -

Guardé silencio unos segundos antes de contestar, analizando mi día a día.

\- Solo los domingos podemos estar ambos juntos con Louis. El resto de días yo estoy con él por la tarde noche y Luka está con él por las mañanas y lo lleva a la guardería o con mis padres, según toque -

\- Uhm...-

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Ambos conviven con su hijo pero él pocas veces los ve juntos - Afirmó ella sin decir nada más.

\- Pues...si ¿Es malo? -

\- No lo sé ¿Es malo para ti? -

Aaah odio que Alya conteste con otra pregunta, nunca sé que contestar por que cualquier cosa que diga, ella la puede usar en mi contra.

\- Ambos trabajamos, es normal - Contesté, intentando restarle importancia al tema.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo a partir de ese punto. De vez en vez miraba a mi amiga de reojo, descubriéndola mirándo hacia a calle mientras se daba leves golpesitos con el celular en la barbilla; oh, oh... estaba pensando.

\- ¿Han tenido sexo? -

Casi doy un giro equivocado por la sorpresa ante la pregunta.

\- ¡Alya, por dios! -

\- ¿¡Qué!? El sexo es importante en una relación. Somos adultas ¿que tiene de malo que pregunte? -

\- Nada...pero... es algo muy...personal - Dije, un tanto avergonzada, pero no por la pregunta, si no por la respuesta que ni siquiera le había dado aún.

\- Vete con ese cuento con otra que no sea yo ¿ok? Hasta sé con lujo de detalle como y con quien fue tu primera vez ¿y ahora me sales con eso? -

Inevitablemente me puse colorada ante el comentario de Alya y con ello perdí toda defensa; era cierto, a ella le contaba todos mis secretos, poco había que no conociera, le confiaba todo y ella a mi...

Me quedé callada un tiempo mientras seguía manejando y fingía prestar toda mi atención al camino, sin embargo, a sabiendas de que Alya no aceptaría bajarse del auto hasta que le diera una respuesta, respiré hondo y me preparé para responder.

\- No -

\- ¿No? - Repitió ella.

\- Si, no -

-¿Si o no? - No lo hizo, pero era evidente que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reir.

\- ¡Alya! -

\- ¡Ok, ok! ¿Desde hace cuánto? -

\- Uhm... Serán unos... ¿5 meses? quizás -

\- ¿¡Tanto?! - Asentí - ¿Ni un polvo? - Negué - ¿Un rapidín? - Volví a negar - Estás en sequía extrema, amiga -

\- Ya sé, no tienes qué decirmelo - Apreté el volante bajo mis palmas, cayendo yo misma en cuenta de que realmente era demasiado tiempo. - ¿Cuenta algo de manoseo? -

\- Uhmmm, no, creo que no. O...supongo que si, pero definitivamente no es para nada lo mismo. Y con lo que me dices de que poco se ven y poco conviven ambos junto a su hijo... Perdón amiga, pero me preocupa -

\- Ya llegamos - Dije, terminando de estacionar el auto y evadiendo tener que decir algo más acerca de tan incómodo tema.

\- Ok. - Alya se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y entreabrió la puerta para salir pero se quedó quieta en su lugar - Te dejo de tarea que te folles a tu esposo en cuanto puedas, así tengas que quedarte despierta hasta que él llegue ¿Ok? -

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder, tan solo me dió un rápido beso en la frente y salió del auto, claro, no sin antes agradecer el haberla traído hasta su casa.

Creo que me quedé en shock por lo menos un par de minutos más...y pudo haber sido más de no ser porque un vecino me había tocado el claxon para pedirme "amablamente" que me moviera de sitio ya que ese era el suyo.

Durante el camino hacía la panadería pensé mucho, quizás demasiado en lo que había platicado con Alya...

¿Me había estado engañando a mi misma para creer que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones en mi vida? ¿Luka y yo estabamos ya demasiado distanciados? Es decir... generalmente no hacíamos nada más allá de besos y manoseos porque al final alguno de los dos o incluso ambos estabamos demasiado cansados como para poder aguantar aunque fuese un round...

\- uhm... ¿Debería obligarlo? -

Y aquí va esa manía mía por hablar sola en voz alta conmigo misma.

En fin. Así fue todo el camino, viendo posibilidades. Digo, no es como que pensara que Luka me engañaba ni nada por el estilo, sé que es un hombre fiel... siempre lo ha sido...

\- ¿Verdad? No hay razones para dudar de él -

Solo debo reencender la llama de la pasión y ahora que estarémos solos en casa es una buena oportunidad.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya me encontraba cerca de la repostería. El área en dónde se encuentra suele ser un lugar muy concurrido por las mañanas por el tipo de negocios que hay allí, sin embargo por las noches es otro cuento; se vuelve solitario aunque tranquilo también y muchas veces los jóvenes usan las calles para estacionar sus autos para poder tenerlo cerca para cuando salen de algún bar... y ese es el asunto, todas las calles estaban llenas a tope y tuve que estacionar mi auto a unas tres calles de donde debería.

Todo parecía en calma, así que bajé sin ninguna preocupación del auto, puse la alarma y me dispuse a caminar con toda tranquilidad hasta la repostería, sin embargo lo que vino después nadie podía advertirmelo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Y bien?!

Espero que les haya gustado éste primer capítulo que funciona como la presentación de nuestros personajes principales :D

Éste es mi primer AU! No sean tan duros conmigo! me estoy esforzando en sacar una historia lo suficientemente coherente.

A pesar de que ésta autora no me está ayudando a escribir la historia, fue gracias a sus ideas, y por su supuesto a su permiso de usarlas también, que he ideado este fic que espero les guste lo suficiente! Gracias a HanakoDosukoi por la inspiración! (Vayab a buscar sus fics!)

Los capítulos de ésta historia variarán mucho en extensión. He decidido no limitarme por esto... puede ser cortos o muy largos, dependiendo de lo que necesite en cada cap.

Si quieren leer más capítulos de esta historia, pueden ir a seguirme a mi cuenta de Wattpad :D Allí la historia está más adelantada! Aquí iré publicando los capítulos al mismo ritmo, es decir, cada dos semanas. Así que si no quieren esperar otras 2 semanas para leer el capítulo 2 (Nos los engañaré, ya tengo 4 capítulos publicados por allá! ), vayan a **wattpad** y busquenme como **Bacitakarla**... *wink wink*

Sin más! no olviden dejar sus reviews! :D amo leerlos!

Y recuerden seguirme en **Instagram** como **Karlahoshi** ^^


	2. La Damisela y El Héroe

**Quiero Conocerte**

**Capítulo 2: La Damisela y el Héroe**

**.::Adrien::.**

Un asalto a mano armada, un tipo que pretendía golpear a la que parecía ser su novia y hasta ayudar a un niño con la llanta baja de su bicicleta son algunos de los "actos heroicos" que había hecho hasta ahora. Aún era relativamente temprano así que seguro que aún faltaban muchos otros.

No sé cómo explicar la sensación que me produce el sentirme así de libre siendo éste personaje al cual los parisinos han bautizado como "Chat Noir". Me gusta el nombre, no lo niego, el atuendo lo justifica.

Generalmente me gusta vigilar desde las alturas y cubrir mucho terreno con rapidez para así poder recorrer las calles más de una vez en diferentes momentos de la noche, pues nunca falta el listillo que espera a verme pasar para después hacer sus "fechorías"... pero hoy voy con tranquilidad; me paro a la orilla de los techos y tejados y camino revisando cada rincón, siempre atento a los sonidos a mi al rededor y saludando a una que otra persona que se anima a hablarme desde la calle. Quizás ya más avanzada la noche comience con mis rondas más rápidas.

Ahora me encuentro en una zona comercial que suele estar siempre con sus tiendas cerradas después de las 6 de la noche, pequeñas tiendas muy exclusivas que naturalmente yo nunca veo abiertas.

Justo cuando me disponía a seguir con la siguiente área, uno de mis poderes me permitió escuchar perfectamente el momento en que la puerta de un auto era abierta y cerrada, en seguida, los pasos de alguien que posiblemente era una mujer ya que eran rápidos y cortos.

Por alguna razón me sentí curioso de saber qué haría una mujer en éste lugar tan vacío, por lo que sin pensarlo me dirigí sigilosamente hacía el lugar de donde provenían los pasos. No tardé nada en ubicar la esbelta y delicada figura de una chica ataviada con un bonito vestido rojo que caminaba apresurada por las calles; su cabello largo le caía por encima de los hombros y contoneaba sus caderas en un movimiento que me pareció de lo más hipnotizante... Me pregunto si será una de esas chicas de dinero que se van paseando por la vida como si fueran dueñas de todos...

\- ¿Será bonita? - Susurré para mi mismo, pues hasta el momento solo había logrado verla de espaldas - ¿o será de esas a las que tienes que ponerle una bolsa en la cara pero follan como diosas? - Reí irónicamente y aceleré un poco el paso para poder adelantarla y poder mirarla...

\- Pst ¡hey! hermosura ¿Por qué tan sola? ¿Te acompañamos? -

La voz grave de un hombre robusto acercándose a la chica me obligó a prestar atención nuevamente en mi entorno, sin embargo me mantuve oculto, esperando por cualquier movimiento que tuviese que obligarme a actuar.

\- No, gracias. Estoy bien sola -

\- Oh, vamos... Te aseguro de que te encantará nuestra compañía - Dijo otro hombre, uno alto y musculoso.

Para ese punto un tercer hombre se había agregado a la ecuación y todos caminaban directo hacia la chica, quien poco a poco retrocedía y yo solo esperaba el momento justo para terminar por darles una pequeña sorpresa a esos muy refinados señores.

\- ¡No! por favor, no me toque - El más grande de todos quizo tomar con una mano el antebrazo de la chica, jalándola a él, por suerte ella fue más rápida y se zafó antes de que lo último sucediese.

\- Le prometo, señorita, que la va a pasar muuuy bien con nosotros -

Ugh, si a mi me dió asco el tono lascivo que ese tipo usó para hablar, no quiero imaginarme el como se habrá sentido la chica.

El mismo hombre enorme de antes volvió a tomar el brazo de la ahora sollozante mujer, que aun a pesar de ello...se mantenía firme y oponía resistencia; debo admitir que es valiente, cualquier otra chica se habría cohibido y paralizado ante el miedo.

\- Disculpen, caballeros... Pero ella acaba de pedir muy amablemente que no la toquen. Lo menos que pueden hacer es respetar su deseo y dejarla en paz -

Ayudado por la poca luz del lugar, me mantenía oculto en las sombras para darle un poco de dramatismo a mi entrada... ¿Qué? ¿Creen que esté mal que haga eso? Soy como el Batman de París, hay que hacerle honor a quien honor merece ¿No? La gente lo aprecia, los criminales no tanto.

Como sea...

\- Lo que nos faltaba... es Chat Noir... - Le susurró el que parecía ser el mayor de los 3 al que se encontraba más próximo.

\- Pero qué halago ¿Me conocen? - Dije, mostrándome al fin, tomando mi bastón y clavándolo en el suelo para sostener mi peso mientras adoptaba una pose despreocupada - Disculpen, no traigo boli como para dejarles mi autógrafo -

\- No molestes, gato callejero - Vociferó el más grandote, aún sosteniendo por el brazo a la chica, quien mantenía su cabeza agachada, impidiéndome verla a la cara.

\- Perdón, creo que en realidad no saben bien quién soy...de lo contrario estoy seguro que ya habrían soltado a la damisela que bien pidió que no la molestaran -

\- Sabemos que eres un tipo que se cree que puede hacer justicia por mano propia, pero no eres nadie -

Sonreí. Siempre resultaba mucho más placentero el poner en su lugar a tipos que creían que podían hacerme frente.

\- Bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¿Qué tal si acabamos con esto de una buena vez, señores? -

Los dos que se encontraban libres arremetieron juntos contra mi mientras que el musculoso sonreía y miraba lascivamente a la chica, por lo que me obligue a terminar rápido con el par de estorbos que intentaban golpearme en vano, pues evidentemente yo era mucho más rápido que ellos y no me representaba ningún problema el esquivar sus languidos ataques.

\- ¡Suéltame! -

La asustada voz de la mujer me hizo voltear en su dirección para ver que aquel corpulento hombre que la sometía se encontraba ya abrazándola por la espalda, pegándola a su cuerpo mientras le sostenía por la muñeca y la cintura, así que sin mucho más que hacer con los dos tipos a los que me enfrentaba, usé al fin mi bastón para de un solo golpe estamparlos contra la pared de uno de los locales del lugar, sacándoles el aire y dejándolos medio inconscientes en el suelo.

\- ¡Aaah! ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Me has mordido! -

Para cuando estuve a punto de ir al rescate de la chica me encontré con ella en el piso y con el hombre que la sostenía ahora mirándose la mano con un gesto de dolor y enojo. Si, ella le había mordido al parecer con mucha fuerza y deduzco que él la aventó al suelo para zafarse de ella. Irónico ¿no? Pero bien por ella.

En cuanto vi que el hombre volvía a querer acercarse a la chica, me adelanté para interponerme entre ellos.

\- Hey, grandote. Estoy seguro de que no quieres más problemas ¿Verdad? -

Sonreí, pues a lo lejos escuché el sonido de las sirenas de una patrulla policial, sonido que seguramente solo yo había podrido escuchar de entre todos los involucrados en tan desafortunada escena. Si, quizá sea un vigilante fuera de la ley en París pero "trabajo" de la mano con el departamento de policía...

Ok, tal vez no es tanto así...

Generalmente lo que hago antes de frustrar las fechorías de algún criminal es activar un rastreador en mi bastón que le da señal directamente a policías en el rango para que así puedan venir hasta donde estoy y así encerrar al maleante en curso. Claro está que no puedo ir golpeando a la gente sin tener pruebas de que estaban haciendo algo malo así que antes de cualquier cosa planto una mini cámara que de igual manera transmite el video a cualquier policía que cuente con un smartphone. Listo ¿Eh? Claro que también tengo mis contactos directos dentro del departamento de policía pero ese es otro cuento.

\- Hey... Lo siento ¿Está bien? - Dijo el tipo al ver inconscientes a sus dos compañeros. Vaya cobarde resultó ser.

\- Oh si, yo sé, todo mundo siempre termina disculpándose. -

El sonido de las sirenas llego a oídos de todos los presentes, alterando sobre todo al grandote, quién dió media vuelta con toda la intensión de huir de la escena pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo hice uso de mi bastón para golpear sus pantorrillas y hacerlo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Mierda! Hey, Chat Noir... oye, déjame ir - Suplicaba desde el piso - Te juro que ésto no se volverá a repetir -

\- Y te creo, grandulón. Estoy seguro que no se volverá a repetir al menos en unos meses, por que seguro que será lo mínimo que recibirás como condena -

Unos segundos después una patrulla hacía acto de presencia en la calle y de ella descendían 2 oficiales que no dudaron en ir primero contra los tipos tirados.

\- ¡Chat Noir! ¿Nos ayudas? - Gritó un oficial lanzándome unas esposas que sin problema alcancé en el aire para así con ellas esposar al tipo delante de mi.

\- ¡Que gusto verlo de nuevo, oficial Rogers! ¡Ha sido un placer colaborar! Se los encargo -

Planeaba salir del lugar sin más dilaciones, tomar mi pequeña cámara y tomar rumbo hacia cualquier otro sitio para continuar con el patrullaje de la noche, sin embargo el brillo de dos increíbles zafiros me hizo detenerme en seco...

La chica, víctima de estos degenerados, me miraba directamente desde su lugar, con la respiración entre cortada y ojos vidriosos. Era la primera vez que podía verla a la cara... y creo que jamás en la vida había sido testigo de tremenda belleza.

\- ... Eh... ¿Está bien, señorita? - Pregunté medio atontado todavía, acercándome a ella lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que era bastante más bajita que yo y que... olía a vainilla.

\- Yo... creo que si. Ha sido el shock del momento nada más, creo... - Dijo con voz suave y sinceramente no me sorprendió el hecho de que incluso su voz fuese tan bella como ella misma. - Muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si no venías a mi ayuda -

\- Según a lo que vi, creo que se sabe defender muy bien, pero... si, menos mal que pasaba por aquí... ¿Necesita escolta? - Pregunté, ofreciéndome implicitamente a ayudarla a llegar a cualquier lugar que necesitara pero recordé que de hecho había llegado en su coche así que seguramente mi ayuda no será requerida.

**.::Marinette::.**

Por unos largos segundos mi cuerpo de quedó paralizado debido a la impresión, al miedo... Me costaba creer lo que acababa de pasarme y no es como que nunca antes hubiese sido acosada por algún tipejo en la calle, pero definitivamente si era la primera vez que llegaban al punto de atreverse a tocarme. Que asco...

Sinceramente jamás llegué a pensar toparme cara a cara con el famoso héroe de París, mucho menos en esta situación. Y si se lo preguntan...Si, es tan apuesto como dicen que es, o al menos eso parece por el perfil que tiene y esos extraños ojos verdes tan penetrantes y a la vez tan reconfortantes, quizás esa sea la razón por la que ahora al parecer todo el miedo que me albergaba ha desaparecido, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Que afortunada había sido de ser salvada por este personaje que ante cámaras se mostraba siempre confiado y altanero y que nunca me había interesado llegar a conocer, pero ahora que está delante de mi... no sé como explicar esta rara sensación de paz que se ha alojado en mi pecho. Supongo que es normal... me ha salvado, me ha hecho sentir segura.

\- No es necesario, muchas gracias. De hecho, venía aquí porque ese negocio de allá es mío y olvidé algo dentro del local - Respondí al fin, después de haberme quedado un buen tiempo observándolo como idiota.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡¿Es la dueña de *_Douce Joie_?! - Exclamó con una sorpresa que parecía sincera y que definitivamente no me esperaba.

\- Pues... si - Respondí algo cohibida por su repentino interés.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¡En ese lugar hacen los mejores pastelillos de todo París! Lo que quiere decir que usted es la mente maestra detrás de eso -

¿Los mejores de todo París? Bueno, como ya sabrán, ciertas revistas y programas de repostería han calificado muy bien mi repostería pero no sé porqué hasta ahora es realmente lo noto como algo importante.

\- Gracias por tremendo halago, Chat Noir... ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte gratis alguno de mis pasteles después de que me has salvado de... bueno, de esos tipos -

\- ¿Ir a por criminales o saborear un delicioso pastel? - Dijo, adoptando una pose curiosa en la que usó su bastón para recargar su barbilla en él - Uhmmmm ¿Qué sabores tiene? -

No pude evitar reir ante tan despreocupada actitud, agradeciendo también el hecho de que ésta pequeña interacción me ayudase a distraer mi mente de lo que acaba de suceder.

\- ¡Disculpe, señorita! - Llamó un oficial acercándose a mi. - Aún es necesario que haga la denuncia correspondiente -

\- Aah... ah... Claro ¿Tiene que ser ahora? -

\- Sería lo mejor, pero yo le recomiendo no tardar más de 24 horas para hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? -

Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Si, muchas gracias -

\- Que tenga buena noche - Giró su rostro para dirigirse a Chat Noir - Hasta la próxima -

Una vez que la patrulla se hubo ido empecé a caminar hacia la repostería seguida inmediatamente de Chat Noir, quien caminaba de una manera que me pareció de lo más... ¿cómo decirlo? Parecía la caminata de un modelo de pasarela, como si supiera que era tan atractivo que podía darse ese lujo caprichoso ante todos.

\- Bueno... ehm ¿En qué estábamos? -

\- Me iba a decir que sabores de deliciosos pastelillos tienes para mi- Dijo Chat Noir entusiasmado. Je, parece un niño pequeño...

Me pregunto cuantos años tendrá...

\- Ah, eso...uhmmm, no estoy segura, depende de lo que haya quedado de la venta de hoy, generalmente no queda mucho. -

\- Ojalá haya uno de esos pays de queso con fresa, kiwi y mango... Es la mejor combinación del mundo. -

\- Veo que en realidad si eres cliente de mi repostería... ¿Pero no es peligroso que me lo digas así? Digo, por aquello de tu identidad secreta y esas cosas -

\- Oh, no... Yo nunca vengo personalmente a comprar cosas de aquí, así que creo que mi identidad no está comprometida -

\- ¿Ah no? - Para ese momento me encontraba buscando las llaves de la puerta principal y la del candado de la reja interior - ¿Así que eres uno de esas personas ricas que necesita que otros hagan las cosas por ellos? ¿O de esos que viven pidiendo todo online? -

\- ¿Es usted detective acaso, señorita? ¿Alguien la contrató para investigar la procedencia del gran Chat Noir? - Preguntó él en tono burlón apartándose un poco para dejarme espacio a abrir el local.

\- No, pero creo que sería interesante que una simple chica lograse descifrar la identidad del más misterioso ser en todo París solo haciendo uso de datos tan simples como esos ¿No? -

Abrí ambas puertas que aseguraban la entrada principal de mi repostería y sin más pasé al interior de ésta a la vez que le indicaba a Chat Noir que podía pasar; al hacerlo, él aspiró profundamente con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

\- ¡Aaah, huele tan delicioso! - Exclamó, casi como si fuese un niño pequeño y yo volví a reir al ver sus reacciones. Es increíble que alguien que de por si mismo ya es increíble se pueda maravillar tan fácilmente por cosas tan banales...

Aunque... posiblemente lo hizo así solo para evitar el tema acerca de su identidad.

\- Iré atrás para ver qué queda en el refrigerador -

Para llegar hasta nuestro cuarto refrigerado tenía que pasar a un lado del mostrador, lugar en donde seguramente habría dejado mi celular así que di un rápido vistazo y alcancé a verlo justo encima de una papel y una pluma... ¡Seguramente una nota de Margot o de alguno de mis compañeros! ¿Qué haría yo sin ellos?

Ya más tranquila pasé de largo para buscar algún rico postre para mi salvador y sonreí feliz al descubrir que quedaba justo uno de los pays que él había mencionado, así que sin más lo tomé y salí a su encuentro.

\- ¿Sigues ahí? - Pregunté antes de siquiera poder verlo, ya que había mucho silencio.

\- No pensaba irme sin ese pay - Respondió, asomando su cuerpo por la puerta, obligándome a detenerme de golpe pues de lo contrario era seguro que habría chocado contra él, sin embargo si terminamos cara a cara a apenas unos milímetros de distancia entre nuestras narices...y es que él se había inclinado para pasar medio cuerpo por la puerta y así asomarse.

Si no solté el pay por la sola impresión fue pura suerte y la verdad fue increíble que no lo hiciera después debido al trance en el que aquellos ojos me hicieron entrar.

_Wao, es...realmente apuesto._

Oh, vamos, Marinette, reacciona. Seguramente creerá que eres una rara.

\- Eh... ¡Tuviste suerte! ¡Justo solo quedaba uno de esos pays que mencionabas! - Dije con voz quizás un poco demasiado alta, apartándome de él de un salto y estirando mis brazos con el pay entren mis manos hacia él...

Bueno, aquí lo curioso radica en que él no se movió de su sitio ni un poquito y ahora mantenía una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

_Así que eres de ese tipo de chicos..._

\- ¡Debo ser la persona más afortunada de todo París! - Dijo, dándole poca importancia a nuestro accidentado acercamiento, tomando el pay y sacándolo inmediatamente de su empaque para hincarle una buena mordida - Esto es malditamente delicioso ¡Tiene un don! -

\- Ah... no me des todo el crédito, mis chicos ayudan mucho y...-

\- ¿Es su receta? -

\- Bueno, si, pero...-

\- Entonces no se quite mérito -

Después de eso no supe que más decir, así que simplemente me quedé callada pasando a su lado mientras él terminaba el pay para tomar mi celular y leer la nota a un lado de este.

_Olvidó su celular! __No sé si venga por él hoy o si piense que lo ha perdido, __pero está sano y salvo. __Me di cuenta que estaba aquí cuando intenté llamarle para cuando cerramos la tienda. Menos mal que todos nuestros clientes son geniales y nadie lo tomó ¡estaba a la vista de todos!_

_¡Nos vemos por la mañana! - Margot_

Sonreí. En verdad era muy afortunada de contar con Margot y los demás chicos en mi equipo, no sé qué sería de mi sin todos ellos.

\- Entonces... Usted debe ser Marinette Dupain Cheng ¿Verdad? - Dijo de pronto Chat Noir, haciéndome levantar la mirada en el momento en que tiraba el empaque del pay que anteriormente comía en un bote de basura cercano a él.

\- ¿Co...cómo lo sabes? - Pregunté, sorprendida.

\- Bueno, ha salido en las noticias; entrevistas y esas cosas. Creo que usted y su repostería son más famosas que yo y sinceramente nunca creí llegar a toparme con usted, señorita -

\- ¡Ah! Claro... si... eso. - Seré tonta ¡No me culpen! Es solo que a veces olvido esos pequeños detalles, lo juro. - Pero no digas tonterías, no hay parisino que no conozca del gran Chat Noir -

\- Modestia a parte - Dijo él, guiñándome un ojo e inevitablemente me sonrojé.

_¿Qué te pasa Marinette? ¡Pareces una niña de secundaria! _Hablando de eso...

\- Un favor, no me llames de "usted". Me haces sentir vieja... -

\- ¡No era la intensión! Solo quería mostrarme educado con...tigo. Espero me disculpes -

\- Si, no pasa nada. Es decir...tampoco me veo tan vieja ¿o si? - Pregunté fingiendo indignación mientras me tocaba la cara.

\- Por supuesto que no, no te ves de más de... ¿25? -

\- Casi, un año más y le atinas - Reí - ¡Uf! Menos mal que sigo aparentando mi edad, hay algunas chicas que a pesar de tener mi edad parecen ser mayores -

\- Bueno, tu estás muy bien... - Se interrumpió - Es decir, eres muy guapa - Corrigió y yo me sonrojé por ese primer comentario tan osado.

\- Ejem...¿No es momento ya de salvar a París? - No era que quisiera que se fuera, realmente su compañía me hace sentir bien.

\- Auch ¿Tan rápido me corres, princesa? -

\- ¿Princesa? - Repetí a modo de pregunta al apodo.

\- si, digo... generalmente los damiselas en peligro son hermosas princesas. Tu has sido mi damisela y yo he sido tu héroe -

Achiné los ojos intentando entender su lógica infantil.

\- ¿Tu qué edad tienes? No serás como Shazam ¿verdad? -

\- Meeee gusta tu referencia a tan interesante comic...pero no, creo que no aplica para este héroe - Se señaló a si mismo. - Sin embargo... Tienes razón, creo que ya debería irme, es decir, París no se va a salvar solo ¿Verdad? -

\- Bueno, estoy segura que algo harán los polis, pero... creo que les vendría bien tu ayuda -

\- Si, definitivamente. - El héroe se acercó a mi para tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas para plantar un beso sobre mis nudillos, logrando así que mi sonrojo aumentara - Fue un verdadero gusto conocerte, Marinette -

\- El gusto ha sido mío - Sonrió de lado viéndose tremendamente atractivo, para después encaminarse hasta la puerta y abrirla - Ve con cuidado, no me gustaría verte de nuevo al tener que volver a rescatarte... Aun que sería bueno hacerlo en otras circunstancias -

Finalmente guiñó un ojo y tras salir a la calle, usó su bastón para ascender hasta, lo que me imagino, algún techo y de ahí emprender su camino.

Yo, por mi parte, intentaba controlar mis sentidos y ordenar mis pensamientos. Vaya encuentro tan más curioso había sido este. No sé por qué de alguna manera nuestra interacción había sido tal como si fuésemos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, como si llevásemos toda una vida conociéndonos.

He pasado de no tener ningún interés en éste ser tan peculiar... a simplemente querer saberlo todo de él.

**.::Adrien::.**

Miro el reloj, son las 12:35 de la madrugada. Generalmente termino mis patrullajes un poco después y llego a casa a dormir a eso de las 2, pero hoy he terminado más cansado de lo habitual tras una noche un poco más larga.

Quizás debí hacerle caso a mi madre y quedarme a descansar desde que salí de la empresa, pero vamos... ¡Soy Chat Noir! Tengo un deber diario con París y no voy a dejarlo así nada más por que no me entran ganas. Además... si no hubiese hecho el patrullaje de hoy... es seguro que jamás la habría conocido a ella...

Vaya mujer tan más hermosa... Y bueno, ya es mucho decir pues al verme rodeado de modelos de lo más cotizadas a diario, es raro que alguien de afuera llame mi atención... y ella definitivamente lo hizo.

Toda la noche estuve pensando en esa chica de profundos ojos azules y en lo desafortunado que soy al saber que es poco probable que vuelva a verla debido al estilo de vida que llevo. Quizás pensarán que estoy exagerando... Sería fácil simplemente ir a visitarla bajo mi identidad de héroe ¿No? pero no; debido a mi labor como vigilante es demasiado peligroso que se me vea frecuentando a cualquiera, pues se me puede relacionar de manera incorrecta y esa persona se vería afectada por aquellos que bien se podría calificar como mis enemigos.

Así que...Es mejor así.

Creo que le pediré a Nathalie que me consiga unos pasteles de Marinette para mañana, mi frigobar ya está muy vacío.

ooo

\- Señor, aquí está el pedido que me encargó -

Un nuevo día y todo es como siempre. Nathalie, mi asistente de más confianza ha llegado al fin con esos deliciosos pasteles y pays que le he encargado. Sonrío, ahora que sé quien es la responsable de tan deliciosos manjares, creo que los disfrutaré aún más.

\- Muchas gracias, Nath. Déjalos aquí, yo me encargo de guardarlos -

\- No hace falta, señor. Puedo hacerlo, es mi trabajo -

\- Nath, eres mi asistente, no mi mamá. En serio, muchas gracias -

Ella me dedicó un gesto como de desaprobación, sin embargo hizo caso y dejó la bolsa en donde le indiqué.

\- Y ni siquiera yo siendo su madre me encargaría de guardar los antojos de mi hijo -

Mi madre y su manía por no llamar antes de entrar a ningún lugar. No sé como es que nunca me ha descubierto cuando tengo momentos... "recreativos" con alguna que otra modelo.

\- Madre ¿En serio? ¿Podrías ser como le gente normal y tocar la puerta? - Le reprendí, a lo que ella caminó muy seria hasta mi lado con la exclusiva razón de pegarme un buen golpe en la frente.

\- Más respeto, que soy tu madre, muchachito -

No se dejen engañar por mi querida progenitora, puede lucir adorable por fuera y una santa también, pero la verdad es que tiene su carácter y se sabe defender y eso lo saben todos los que la conocen, es por eso que aquí en la empresa es más que respetada no solo por su jerarquía.

\- ¡Auch! ¿Tenías que pegarme tan fuerte? - Me quejé, sobandome el lugar en donde había recibido el golpe.

\- Puedo pegarte tan fuerte como quiera y entrar a donde sea que estes sin pedir permiso, que para eso soy tu madre. Si bien te descubrí masturbándote cuando eras un niño ¿que de malo tiene verte atendiendo negocios? -

Nathalie soltó una risita nerviosa.

\- ¡Mamá, por favor! ¡No digas esas cosas frente a Nathalie! -

\- Perdón, debo atender la agenda de éste día, me retiro - Dicho eso, Nathalie salió apresurada de la oficina, cerrando tras de sí.

\- ¿¡Ves?! La asustaste, mamá -

\- ja ja ja ja ja ¡Debes aceptar que fue gracioso! -

Puse cara seria intentando llevarle la contraria a mi madre pero ella reía con tantas ganas que no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa.

\- madre mía, no sé que haré contigo ... - Dije, cuando al fin pude hablar correctamente sin que me ganara la risa.

\- ¡Amarme! Sabes que no podrías tener una mejor madre - Me guiñó un ojo y se posicionó detrás de mi para comenzar a jalar algunos mechones de mi cabello...

Ah, amo que haga eso, es tan relajante.

\- La verdad es que no - Recargué mi espalda en la silla mientras dejaba que mi madre me regalara mimos.

\- Y dime... ¿Que tal tu descanso del día de ayer? - Susurró, sin dejar de manipular mi cabello.

\- Eh... Muy bien. Conocí a una chica muy agradable - Contesté sin pensarlo mucho y arrepintiéndome de haberlo dicho; mi madre no suele ser muy discreta con el tema de "chicas en la vida de su hijo".

\- ¿Una chica...? ¿Y qué pasó con Kagami? Es una linda chica, muy responsable y además muy guapa ¿No has vuelto a hablar con ella? -

Y dale con Kagami. Creo que mi madre se enamoró de ella más de lo que yo pude haberlo hecho, cosa que de hecho jamás pasó. Imposible al solo haber tratado prácticamente unas horas con aquella chica asiática.

\- Madre, ella vive en Japón ¿Recuerdas? Solo fueron negocios hace más de 3 meses. Supéralo ¿quieres? No voy a ponerme detrás de una chica que ni conozco -

_Ok, quizás esa sea una mentira... Vaya que si me he puesto detrás de un par de chicas que no conocía._

\- Supongo que tienes razón...y es una verdadera lástima. Ojalá volvamos a hacer trato con la familia Tsuguri pronto ¡ella podría trabajar aquí como modelo! -

\- Mamá... Ni se te ocurra mover nada para que eso pase ¿Ok? Además ella no es modelo - Si, mi madre es muy capaz de hacer eso y me da miedo pensar en ello porque bien tiene los recursos para hacerlo.

\- No, claro que no - Susurró, dándome un último jalón en el cabello y volviendo a rodear la mesa para verme de frente. - ¿Ya resolviste el problema con Wayhem? -

No sé porqué no lo creo nada que intente "cambiar de tema", estoy seguro de que sigue teniendo en la cabeza a Kagami y cómo hacerla venir a París...de por vida. Ugh, hasta me dio un escalofrío, y es que Kagami es una chica bastante bonita y sexy pero es como un témpano de hielo, solo se enfoca en los negocios y parece no importarle nada más. Intenté más de una ocasión hacerla reír pero ella solo se me quedaba mirando de maneras que pareciera que me estuviese analizando hasta el alma... O quizás solo intentaba entender lo que decía, ya saben, por la diferencia del idioma. Aun que creo que el apodo de "La Reina del Hielo" que le puso Wayhem fue más que acertado.

\- Ehm... en teoría si. Ayer le di un ultimatum que pienso cumplir sino hace caso. Hasta yo sé que hay límites -

\- Que bueno, muy bien. Ah, una cosa más... Venía para decirte que bajes al foro para conocer a la modelo que contraté ayer por ti, los de recursos humanos ya tienen el contrato listo, Nathalie te lo dará para que tu se lo proporciones a la chica ¿Ok? -

Me estiré en mi asiento con pesadumbre, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Ok, ok. Momento de activar el modo Pro Agreste - Dije, levantándome al fin y dirigiéndome a la puerta junto con mi madre.

Cuando ambos salimos me aseguré de cerrar la oficina con llave, como siempre, y me encaminé hasta el amplio escritorio de mi asistente.

\- Tome, señor. El contrato de la señorita Rossi -

Tomé los papeles dedicándole una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento a Nathalie, que ya bien conocía mis gestos como para tener que decírselo en voz alta todo el tiempo.

_Lila Rossi ¿Por qué me suena de algo?_

\- Ten un buen día, hijo. Debo encargarme de algunos asuntos de la casa -

\- ¿La remodelación? -

\- No se te escapa nada ¿eh? Nos vemos -

Remodelación... Sería un tema simple de no ser porque sé perfectamente que decidió hacerlo debido a los recuerdos que esa casa le traían de mi padre. Intenta borrar un poco el dolor cambiando aunque fuese una pequeña parte de su vida y eso incluye el cómo lucía el hogar que compartió con mi padre por tanto tiempo y lo peor del caso es que oculta cómo se siente a pesar de que sabe perfectamente que yo sé que solo finge su sonrisa. Puf...

Tras despedirme de mi madre me dirigí al tercer piso con ayuda de las escaleras de servicio, nada raro en mi, me gusta estar activo físicamente lo más que se pueda y la planta solo estaba a 2 de la mía.

No tardé nada en encontrar al área de Recursos Humanos, lugar en donde me topé inmediatamente con una cara conocida, una que a decir verdad... no me emocionaba para nada.

_Así que por eso me sonaba de algo el nombre._

\- ¡Lila! No llevas mucho tiempo esperando ¿Verdad? -

La susodicha me miró primero de reojo con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo en cuanto se dió cuenta que se trataba de mi me regaló una muy anormalmente grande sonrisa, levantándose del sillón individual en el que reposaba y se abalanzó a mis brazos sin decir "agua va".

\- ¡Adrien! ¡Sabía que no podías olvidarte de mi! -

_Si, bueno, en realidad fue suerte acordarme de ti._

\- ¿Cómo olvidarme de alguien tan hermosa como tu? - Le adulé, aunque quizás fue un error, sé perfectamente lo egocéntrica que es esta mujer. - Que pequeño es el mundo ¿No? -

\- Mucho, pero para alguien como yo que lo conoce casi todo...no es sorpresa encontrarme con gente que haya conocido en otros lugares - Me guiñó un ojo y yo intenté sonreírle.

La verdad es que poco conozco de ésta chica y lo más que recuerdo de ella son los gemidos que daba en mi habitación de hotel después de una semana en la que trabajamos con ella para un shooting sencillo pero importante para la nueva línea de lencería que se pondría a prueba en ese entonces.

Lila Rossi es todo una diva, de esas que gritan a medio mundo para hacerse obedecer y ciertamente nunca me causó gracia que tratara tan mal a mi staff. Era Wayhem quien había intentado ligarla durante todos esos días, sin embargo al final, sin siquiera haberlo planeado, terminó en mi cama en una noche en la que sin más tocó la puerta de mi habitación y atacó a matar; supongo que ella obtuvo lo que quería y yo, bueno... pensé que no la volvería a ver así que no me importó darle un poco de mi. Es de ese tipo de chicas que definitivamente no las quieres en tu vida, solo en tu cama. Es hermosa, si, y hace bien su trabajo modelando por lo que no dudo del juicio de mi madre al haberle elegido de entre todas en el casting, aunque igual algo tuvo que ver ese shooting en el pasado.

\- Si, ser modelo es bueno para las relaciones sociales - Le contesté, rogando mentalmente que no hilara las palabras e hiciera mención alguna a nuestra pequeña aventura de hotel.

\- Claro, no te hubiese conocido si no - Ella guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

\- Perdón, me fascinaría quedarme a platicar contigo para ponernos al día, pero me temo que no puedo, tengo muchos asuntos que atender... Toma - Le ofrecí el contrato que Nathalie me había dado a mi - Por favor, leelo muy bien y firma todas las hojas al calce y también escribe tu nombre completo. Una vez que acabes entrégale el contrato a la señorita de allí - Señalé a una chica de cabello rizado - su nombre es Milen, ella te ayudará a partir de allí - Comencé a caminar lejos de ella sin darle el chance de hablar - y... ¡Espero que la pases genial con nosotros! ¡Te estaré viendo después! -

Salí lo más rápido que pude del lugar... ¿Cobardía? Claro que no, creanme, si conocieran el verdadero carácter de esa mujer, me entenderían perfectamente.

\- ¡A-a-a-adrien! ¡¿Qué hay?! ¿Mucha prisa? -

Wayhem había salido prácticamente de la nada, aunque no me sorprendía. El muy listo solía pasearse cuando podía por el área de RH para andar de mirón con las nuevas modelos que eran contratadas.

\- Eh, un poco, si -

\- Un poco no es mucho, así que está bien ¿No? ¿Ya fuiste a ver la nueva? Me suena de algo -

Yo caminaba y Wayhem me seguía el paso, no dejándome en paz.

\- Si, ya fui. Y si, la conoces -

\- ¿¡En serio!? Bueno, es cierto que es difícil olvidar tan... - se mordió el labio de forma libidinosa - ...tan...guapa mujer ¿Pero de dónde fue? ¿Alguna sesión? -

\- Hace casi un año, sesión de fotos de lencería. Lila Rossi -

\- ¡Claaaaro! Oh, claro...claro. Hey, quizás tenga una oportunidad con ella, ya que ya me conoce...tu sabes -

\- No, Wayhem. - Me detuve en seco por el pasillo que ahora mismo cruzábamos - Parece que no te dije nada ayer. Tienes prohibido acercarte de esa forma a las modelos ¿Ok? Además, en ningún punto en ninguno de esos días te hizo caso, así que déjalo por la paz. Deja de pensar con los huevos, estás en el trabajo, no en un prostíbulo -

Dicho eso, retomé mi caminata hasta mi oficina adentrándome nuevamente por la puerta que daba a las escaleras de servicio, dejando a un mudo Wayhem en el pasillo en el que nos habíamos detenido.

¿Fui muy duro con él? No lo creo, solo está acostumbrado a que le siga el juego con sus perversiones, y claro... eso fue error mío, pero espero que con lo que acaba de pasar entienda de una buena vez.

_Bien, Adrien. Solo debes aguantar unas horas más, una vez que lo logres... Podrás desestresarte un poco en las calles de Paris._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Segundo capítulo! Al fin nuestros protagonistas se han "conocido" Un primer contacto ¿pero podrán tener más? Hay veces en que uno mismo tiene que amoldar el destino para que las cosas sucedan...

Si les está gustando la historia no olviden dejarme su poderosísimo review! Leo cada uno de ellos! ya saben que AAAAMOO leerlos :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Recuerden seguirme en Instagram como Karlahoshi ^^


	3. El Impostor

**Quiero Conocerte**

**Capítulo 3: El impostor**

**.::Marinette::.**

Tres semanas han pasado desde aquel pequeño altercado fuera de mi Repostería, nadie se enteró de ello, nadie más que yo, los policías...y Chat Noir. No quise hacer ningún escándalo público así que pedí toda la discreción posible cuando hice mi denuncia y después de eso todo en mi vida volvió a la normalidad...

O eso pensé...

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! -

La fuerte voz de mi esposo obligó a mi cuerpo actuar por inercia, cerrando la laptop que descansaba sobre mis piernas de una forma un tanto brusca.

Dejé la laptop sobre la cama y me levanté de un salto para abrir la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo no fui tan rápida, pues Luka la abrió antes, encontrandonos así frente a frente.

\- ¡Luka! ¡Has llegado antes! ... - Miré el reloj de pared que estaba a un lado de nuestro tocador - Vaya... al menos tres horas antes ¿Pasó algo? -

\- ¡Lo sé, es una locura! El grupo que hoy comenzó a grabar lo ha hecho tan bien, que hemos terminado mucho antes ... ¡Muuuuua! - Luka se había acercado a mi para plantarme un buen beso en los labios.

\- ¡Que bien! Y lo mejor es que es viernes, tendrás más tiempo para descansar, amor - Dije, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse un chaleco que lo hacía lucir muy bien.

Debo decir que amo su estilo, siempre me gustó, pero con un poco de mi ayuda logró encontrar uno que no solo le gustara, sino que también lo hacía ver más profesional y al mismo tiempo informal... Sumémosle esas puntas azuladas en su cabello... Me casé con todo un rock star, super apuesto y además muy atento ¿Qué mas podría pedir?

\- En realidad me gustaría salir un rato... -

\- ¿Salir? - Creo que fue evidente mi rostro de insatisfacción.

\- ¡Contigo, claro! - Sin previo avisó me abrazó y me cargó por unos segundos - Vamos, yo invito la cena. Debemos aprovechar que nadie nos puede interrumpir hoy -

¡Es el momento! Si, ya sé que han pasado 3 largas semanas desde que Alya me dejó aquella "tarea" pero por las mismas razones de siempre es que no había hecho aún mucho intento por lograrlo, mucho menos esa noche en la me encontré con Chat Noir, pues al llegar a casa lo único que quería hacer era dormir y olvidarme de todo, y así lo hice.

\- Pero... eh... ¿y si nos quedamos aquí en casa? - Sugerí, no queriendo evidenciar aún mis intenciones.

\- ¿Quedarnos? - Luka me miró extrañado - Hace meses que no salimos, creo que nos lo merecemos ¿No? -

\- Si, bueno... Hay otra cosa que tampoco hemos hecho en meses - Aprovechando la cercanía, usé uno de mis dedos para recorrer con movimientos suaves el contorno de su quijada. - Y creo que no hay mejor lugar para hacerlo que...aquí -

Luka sonrió de una forma que a mis ojos era verdaderamente sensual, pareciendo haber captado mi mensaje.

\- Entonces... ¿No tienes hambre de comida? - Dicho esto, sin reparo alguno llevó sus grandes manos hasta mi trasero y lo apretó sin pudor alguno.

Reí ligeramente, siguiéndole el juego y excitándome casi al instante debido a la casi nula actividad sexual que habíamos tenido en tanto tiempo. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ser atendido, definitivamente no podía vivir tranquila haciendo uso de la masturbación.

\- Tengo ganas de un buen... ¿corte de carne? - Acerqué una de mis manos hasta su entrepierna, teniendo que colarla entre nuestros cuerpos y así poder acariciar la creciente erección de mi esposo. Él sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Luka posó una de sus manos sobre la mía, apretándola para hacer la presión de la mía más placentera para él. - ¿Lo extrañas? - Susurró a mi oído, ésta vez colando su mano libre para estimularme directamente y sin rodeos, aprovechando que llevaba un camisón para dormir por lo que solo tuvo que hacer mis bragas a un lado para lograrlo.

No pude evitar soltar un largo suspiro ante el contacto de sus habilidosos dedos sobre mi sexo, olvidándome incluso de mi propia tarea para poder colgarme con mis brazos de su cuello para no perder el equilibrio. Definitivamente no era lo mismo hacerlo una misma, necesitaba de él para llegar más allá.

\- Lu...luka. Ah... si. -

¿Cómo es que llegamos a la orilla de cama? No sé, no me pregunten a mi, cuando atiné yo ya me encontraba recostada y Luka sobre de mi sin despegar sus dedos de mi, la única razón por la que lo hizo fue para poder desabrochar su pantalón y así liberar su palpitante erección frente a mi, mostrándola orgulloso y haciéndome desearlo con locura.

¿Tanta era la urgencia de ambos que ni siquiera nos importaba seguir vestidos? Si, definitivamente si. Creanme, cuando llevas en sequía tanto tiempo... ya nada importa.

_Ring ring... Ring ring._

¡No! No, no, no, no... Maldito teléfono, no suenes ahora. Estamos en medio de algo sumamente necesario.

_Ring ring... Ring ring._

Luka se acomodó para acercar su erección a mi entrada; lo ansiaba tanto que hasta me relamí los labios, deseosa.

_Ring ring... Ring ring._

\- Creo que, quien sea que sea, le urge un poco. Quizás debamos parar -

Y así, sin más, Luka besó mi frente, se levantó de la cama, se acomodó el pantalón y simplemente contestó a la llamada insistente ¿Y yo? Puuuuf, me levanté para dirigirme al baño rápidamente y así poder limpiarme un poco los fluidos que habían salido de mi debido a la excitación.

\- Marinette... Es tu madre, dice que Louis se ha caído, se pegó en la cabeza y no para de llorar -

El aviso de Luka desde fuera me hizo sentir muy estúpida ¿Qué clase de madre soy? ¿Cómo no intuí que esa llamada tenía que ver con mi hijo?

Salí corriendo del baño y bajo la mirada del Luka me quité el camisón que llevaba para ponerme algo más adecuado para salir.

\- Pues vamos. Venga ya... Hay que ir por Louis -

ooo

\- No paraba de llorar, creo que tan solo quería que ustedes estuvieran con él -

Mi madre me pasó en brazos a un dormido y pequeño Louis que ahora tenía en la cabeza un buen chichón rojizo, indicando que el golpe si que había sido fuerte.

\- Deberemos llevarlo al médico pronto, eso no se ve nada bien - Comentó Luka, acercándose para revisar la cabecita de nuestro hijo y dándole un beso en una mejilla.

\- Gracias por cuidar de él - Dije, justo en el momento en que mi padre, un hombre bastante grande y corpulento se dirigía a nosotros.

\- No es nada hija, sabes que amamos cuidar del pequeño gran Louis. Ojalá pudiera quedarse hasta mañana como siempre, pero creo que esta vez si es mejor que esté con ustedes -

\- Por cierto, Luka...Perdón que lo mencione, pero generalmente estás trabajando a esta hora ¿Saliste temprano? - Interrumpió mi madre, notándose desde hace un rato que quería preguntar por aquello.

\- Ser el jefe no es fácil, Sabine, pero a veces trae beneficios...esporádicos. Hoy pude dar por terminada una grabación antes de lo esperado así que decidí ir a casa lo antes posible -

\- ¡Oh, que pena! Seguramente habrán querido pasar un buen rato juntos... Lamento que haya pasado esto con Louis -

\- No se preocupe, de hecho me alegro que haya sido así, de lo contrario no habría podido estar disponible para mi hijo -

_Si por supuesto_.

Suspiré.

¿Está mal pensar en la posibilidad de que quizás el se haya sentido aliviado de no tener que pasar un rato íntimo conmigo?

Oh, vamos Marinette. Deja eso de lado, él parecía muy dispuesto...

\- Mami...-

La dulce voz de mi adormilado hijo me hizo agachar la cabeza para mirarlo. Apenas si había despertado un súbito momento tan solo para mirarme con esos hermosos ojos azules que poseía, herencia de Luka, pues son más claros que los míos y con una linda tonalidad turquesa.

\- Mi amor, ya estamos contigo - Dije, dándole un beso sobre su naricita, descubriendo que ya se había dormido de nuevo.

\- ¿Y si se quedan a cenar? Aprovechando que Louis ya está tranquilo... - Sugirió mi padre.

\- No veo porque no ¿Qué dices, linda? -

"Linda", esa forma tierna de llamarme de Luka siempre me pareció muy cursi, sin embargo me gustaba que me lo dijera, me hacía sentir querida y admirada por él, pero ahora...

\- ¡Claro! Imposible decir lo contrario -

**.::Adrien::.**

Creo que mi consumo de pastellitos ha aumentado un 150% desde esa noche en que rescaté a Marinette Dupain Cheng. Suerte que la actividad física como superhéroe me mantiene en perfectas condiciones, de lo contrario seguro ya habría engordado unos cuantos kilos y mi madre me hubiese regañado por no cuidarme.

La verdad es que he estado pensando en esa mujer más de lo que me gustaría aceptar, vamos... ¿Qué hombre es capaz de olvidar tremendos ojos y tan hermosa mujer? No es algo que me pase seguido, definitivamente. Marinette logró captar mi atención de formas insospechadas, como ninguna otra en toda mi vida y debo decir que he estado tentado en más de una ocasión a hacerle alguna visita, sin embargo cuando al fin estoy libre de ir a donde quiera...su repostería ya está cerrada y por ende es imposible verla.

Quizá debí preguntarle en dónde vivía.

Aunque supongo que iba a resultar algo incómodo siendo que ni siquiera nos conocemos...

Bueno, quizás el destino no quiere que nos volvamos a encontrar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? Estaría increíble si vamos a algún lugar a cenar y luego, no sé, podrías invitarme a tu departamento y...tu sabes...-

\- Lila, sabes que lo nuestro fue solo cosa de un par de noches. No volverá a pasar -

Lila Rossi puede llegar a ser una chica muy persuasiva, sin embargo, como les dije... sencillamente no es el tipo de mujer que alguien realmente quiera a su lado; es demasiado controladora. Desde que entró a trabajar para nosotros no desperdicia ni un solo momento en que nos tenemos que ver por algún pequeño shooting y este, obviamente, es el caso. Ya no sé cómo sacarmela de encima...así que he optado por decirle las cosas como son.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? Sé que te has tirado a todas tus modelos más de una vez ¿y a mi me rechazas? -

\- Baja la voz un poco ¿quieres? - Advertí.

\- Ay por dios, todo mundo lo sabe -

Sin dejarle tiempo de reacción, la jalé de la muñeca hacia una oficina vacía por la que íbamos pasando y aseguré la puerta con el pestillo.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Lila? Estás en esta empresa gracias a que el día del casting yo no estaba presente, fue mi madre la que te eligió -

Ella sonrió, al tiempo que apegaba su cuerpo al mío, presionando una de sus manos contra mi entrepierna... y bueno, digamos que no pude evitar cierta reacción ante tan sugerente contacto.

\- ¿Es mucho pedir un par de noches a tu lado? Soy una modelo cotizada que se ha vendido a un solo cliente ¿No merezco un premio por eso? Muchos quisieran tenerme para ellos... ¿Y tu me rechazas? -

En su última pregunta, y casi sin darme cuenta, Lila abrió el cierre de mi pantalón y con movimientos habilidosos sacó la erección, que ya se hacía notar, de su prisión, masajeandola con ímpetu y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, provocándome.

\- ¿Lo ves? Sabes que te encanta la idea... -

No me juzguen ¿ok? Que mi pene tenga mente propia no significa que realmente quiera algo con ella, es decir, eso ya pasó y no volverá a suceder.

Por suerte para mi, el propietario de aquella oficina tocó a la puerta al darse cuenta que estaba cerrada, así que aprovechando eso como excusa me aparté de esa bruja, guardé lo que tenía que guardar en su lugar y abrí tan rápido como pude.

\- ¡Nathaniel! ¿Estaba cerrada la puerta? ¿En serio? Perdón, solo quería hablar un momento con la señorita Rossi y no me di cuenta de que el pestillo se puso, perdón-

\- No te preocupes, Adrien. Solo se me hizo raro... Si quieres puedo salir para que continúen -

\- Que atento, yo creo que s...- Lila intentó tomar la propuesta de Nathaniel, uno de nuestros diseñadores estrella, sin embargo tuve que interrumpirle para que no dijera nada que no resultara a mi favor.

\- No, no, no...para nada. Por favor, Nath. Seguro tendrás muchos diseños que terminar. Ya no te molestamos más. Señorita Rossi, haga el favor de retirarse, después hablamos. Nathaniel, te veo en un rato para revisar esos diseños -

Y sin esperar ninguna reacción más por parte de nadie, salí de la oficina dejando a un confundido Nathaniel y a una, seguramente, indignada Lila.

Me creí libre hasta que otra voz femenina y muy conocida por mi captó mi atención, y no de una manera muy positiva.

\- ¡Aaaaaadrikiiins! -

Por dios, creo que mis tímpanos estuvieron a punto de explotar con ese tono de voz tan chirriante.

\- ¡Chloé! ¡Que bueno verte por aquí! - Mentí lo mejor que pude, sonriéndole mientras la veía acercarse a mi para colgarse de mi cuello, como siempre solía hacer cuando me saludaba.

Chloé Bourgeois es la hija de uno de los inversionistas más importante de Gabriel's y... mi amiga de la infancia... o algo así. No me mal entiendan por la forma en que hablo de ella, estimo mucho a Chloé pero hace años que nuestra relación cambió mucho, sobre todo cuando me confesó estar enamorada de mi en la universidad, pero... vamos, para ponerlo fácil: la veo como una hermana, no es una chica con la que me acostaría nunca en el plan sexual. Y claro que fue algo que le tuve que aclarar. Después de eso ella se alejó de mi por un par de años, sin embargo el hecho de que su padre fuese inversionista la obligó a tener que volver a tener contacto conmigo hace no mucho debido a que su padre necesitaba un representante en la compañía. La relación se retomó y ella de alguna manera se volvió mucho más empalagosa de lo que ya era conmigo, al grado de ser a veces algo insoportable. Se declaró, según ella, "defensora de mi corazón" y se encarga de que no cualquier chica se me acerque a más de 2 metros de distancia... o al menos eso es lo que ella cree.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto que te alegras de verme! ¡Muaaaa! - Me plantó un beso de esos que hasta suenan en la mejilla - Acabo de ver a tu mami, es un amor, ella me dijo que estabas por aquí -

\- Si, que linda ella - Dije sarcásticamente, a lo que ella respondió pegándome en la nuca. - ¡Hey! -

\- ¡Cuida ese tono conmigo! Que no voy a permitir que me hables así - "Enojada", se cruzó de brazos haciendo sus típicos berrinches.

\- Ya, perdón. A veces olvido que tu y mi madre me tratan igual de mal si se ofenden...y también cuando no -

\- ja...ja... que gracioso, Adrien. En fin, solo quería saludarte ¡Pero antes! - Sin miramientos jaló de mi corbata para hacerme quedar a su altura, ya que yo soy mucho más alto que ella - ¿Es cierto que contrataste a la zorra de Lila Rossi? -

\- Eh... je...bueno, si y no -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Es enserio!? Va a hacer que el prestigio de Gabriel's se vaya por la borda; todo mundo sabe lo zorra que es. ¡Ugh! ¡Esto es altamente ridículo!-

\- Pues al parecer mi madre no lo sabía, porque fue ella quién la seleccionó en el casting. - Le aclaré, esperando así apaciguarla aunque fuese un poco.

\- ¡Pero tú firmaste su contrato! Que horror...Debiste romperlo en cuanto Nathalie te lo dió. -

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. No para de acosarme -

\- Ay por dios, Adrien ¡No seas cínico! Tanto tu como yo sabemos que seguramente ya te acostaste con ella -

\- Sssh baja la voz ¿Quieres? Y si, ya me acosté con ella, pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho antes de que viniera aquí ¿ok? Y ahora no para de perseguirme para repetir -

\- Aw, pobresito... - Dijo, fingiendo una voz maternal pero al mismo tiempo sumamente aguda y molesta - ¡Pero tu te lo buscaste! -

Rodé los ojos un tanto harto, y es que Chloé puede llegar a celarse mucho debido a mis encuentros casuales con modelos y suele regañarme cada que se entera.

\- Ya sé, ya sé. Como sea... Iba en camino al taller para revisar la nueva colección ¿Me acompañas? -

\- Nah, ya debo irme, mi papi me espera. Nos estaremos viendo en el desfile de presentación seguramente -

Dándome un nuevo beso en la mejilla, Chloé se despidió de mi un poco menos entusiasta que cuando me saludó y se fue pavoneandose por los pasillos, tal como si fuese una más de nuestras modelos.

Bueno, al menos me he librado ya de ella y de Lila, aunque aún no estoy exento de la segunda...

**.:Marinette:.**

Luka ya está dormido y Louis encima de él; no pude evitar tomarles una foto con el móvil, se les veía tan tiernos, padre e hijo durmiendo completamente perdidos a mi lado, tan tiernos que no dudé en subir a mi Instagram personal aquella foto, recibiendo casi inmediatamente mis primeros "corazones" a pesar de la hora que era...

¿Se preguntan que por qué no estoy dormida yo también?

Bueno, yo no puedo dormir. Insomnio, supongo...

En cambio ahora mismo estoy navegando por la inmensa red del internet y las redes sociales. He encontrado, muy casualmente, una fanpage en Facebook que presume ser la cuenta oficial de Fans de Chat Noir. Si, seguro que hay muchas y también seguro que todas ellas pretenden ser la oficial, sin embargo ésta concuerda más o menos con la fecha en que Chat Noir hizo su primera aparición, mientras que algunas otras son de meses después.

Sin pensarlo mucho le di "Me gusta" a la página y me puse a ver las publicaciones de manera rápida y sin prestar mucha atención. Muchas era fotografías a la lejanía de lo que parecía ser la silueta borrosa del héroe, sin embargo hubo una que llamó rápidamente mi atención; una selfie perfecta en toma cenital en donde Chat Noir aparecía sonriéndole coquetamente a la cámara y haciendo el gesto de amor y paz con una mano.

_¿Cosplay?_

No... Estoy segura de que es él, yo misma lo tuve frente a mi. Es él...

Di clic en el nombre de usuario... ¿"Chat Noir"? Espera ¿Esto quiere decir que es el usuario real de...? No... ¿En serio se expondría tanto?

La respuesta al final fue "no". Cuando accedí a su perfil resultó ser que la única foto que ahí se encontraba era la misma que estaba en el grupo de fans. Me imagino que en algún momento algún fotógrafo le tomó esa foto para alguna revista o algo así y... esta persona se había adueñado de ella y usado para si mismo. Vaya farsa...

Si, efectivamente, no hay nada más en el perfil, ni un solo post o meme compartido, nada.

Supongo que más de una se ha llevado esta desilusión.

Al regresar al Grupo de Fans seguí paseandome por posts viejos, dándome cuenta de que este personaje que había querido usurpar la identidad de Chat Noir era un miembro bastante activo. Comentando principalmente fotografías que algunas de las miembros del grupo subían de sí mismas, hablando como si realmente fuese Chat Noir.

_¿Y si...?_

Por un momento tuve el impulso loco por querer subir una foto mía para ver si de casualidad había una reacción de parte de ese personaje desconocido, sin embargo me retracté rápidamente y tan solo me limité a hacer un comentario dentro de uno de los suyos:

_"Chicas, no deberían exponerse así ante nadie, no es como que el verdadero Chat Noir tenga el tiempo como para tomarse la molestia de venir a comentarles los lindas que se ven en sus fotos. Por cierto, es un bello grupo"_

Bueno, lo último creo que más bien lo puse para asegurarme que no fueran a tomar demasiado a mal mi pequeño comentario.

Justo me disponía a cerrar mi laptop para intentar dormir cuando recibí una notificación; mi comentario había tenido una reacción...

¿Chat...Noir? ¿Es en serio?

Miré el reloj en la pantalla, eran las 2:30am y este sujeto había reaccionado a mi comentario y... espera... ¡Acaba de responder!

**.::Adrien::.**

¿Es acaso un crimen que el Héroe de París tenga su propia cuenta en Facebook?

Me gusta hacerme pasar por mi propio usurpador ¡Es perfecto! Todas y todos me siguen el juego pensando que en realidad no soy el verdadero Chat Noir pero aún así pretenden que si lo soy ¡pero sí lo soy! Es hilarante...

Claro está que no utilizo ninguna de mis cuentas oficiales para esto, de lo contrario sería demasiado obvio que Chat Noir es el famoso heredero de la familia Agreste y eso definitivamente no debía pasar jamás, así que lo que hice fue conseguirme un celular independiente el cual utilizo para logearme directamente con mi cuenta "falsa" y básicamente es todo lo que hago con ese celular. Una vez que termino de usarlo, cierro la sesión y guardo el celular sin batería donde solo yo tengo acceso ¿No soy un puto genio?

¿Qué tenemos aquí? Alguien ha comentado dentro de la fotografía que subí...

Generalmente no suelo dar importancia a quien me comenta, pero el nombre de usuario de esta chica definitivamente me parece familiar. Veamos... Su foto de perfil es ¿Un cupcake? Meh, como sea, respondamos a su pequeño comentario.

_"Siempre tengo tiempo para mis fans. No tienen nada que temer, el mismísimo gran Chat Noir nunca dejaría que les pasara nada ;)_"

Sonreí ante mi propio cinismo y seguí navegando un poco por facebook sin realmente prestar atención a lo que veía, reaccionando de vez en cuando a memes y respondiendo a mis fans dentro de publicaciones en la página de fans. En seguida comienzo a recibir respuestas a mis respuestas y así se va haciendo una cadena bastante divertida, sin embargo esta vez realmente no me importa lo que me digan, más bien... estoy atento a ese primer comentario de la chica nueva.

No ha respondido... no ha reaccionado...

Bueno, como sea, mejor ya me voy a dormir.

**.::Marinette::.**

Había algo en el perfil de esta persona que me dejó intrigada así que los siguientes días, cuando podía, me ponía a navegar por la red como pez en el agua, buscando cualquier pista que me llevase a un perfil real, sin embargo no encontré nada de eso, solo un perfil en Twitter que como el de Facebook, ponía nada más la misma foto de perfil aunque parecía que allí estaba mucho más activo.

Empecé siguiéndole por Twitter y fui estudiando el tipo de persona que era. Vi que tenía preferencia por las chicas lindas que subían fotos de sus cuerpos semi desnudos. De esas que, cuando entras en su perfil, ves que no tienen ni sentido, ni cabeza, pero que se hacen fotos enseñando sus "encantos" en posturas super morbosas, y tienen cientos de retwits y likes. Este tal "Chat Noir" comentaba alagando a las susodichas como si se tratara de uno de esos tipos que solo viven para buscar consuelo en la redes sociales ¿Será que solo se trata de un friki tratando de llamar la atención?

En una ocasión en que el tipo no dejaba de retwitear fotos de chicas ligeras de ropa, me molesté tanto que empecé a atacar, pero no como la primera vez en ese grupo de fans en Facebook, si no que puse un tweet sobre la poca personalidad y dignidad de ese tipo de chicas, que sólo buscan aprobación por medio de sus cuerpos y de llamar la atención desnudándose en publico.

Y a todo esto ¿Por qué mi repentina obsesión por querer saber de esta persona? Creo que el hecho de haber conocido al verdadero Chat Noir me ha provocado cierta indignidad al descubrir a este impostor que con total descaro se hace pasar por él.

Pero... y si... ¿Y si en realidad era él? Supongo que no solo yo guardaba esa ilusión de que quizás y solo quizás este personaje realmente fuera verdadero. Así que...

Con el paso de los días intentaba hacerme oír entre sus fans con mi personalidad. Intentaba hacerme notar por él con respuestas a sus tweets que pudieran llamarle la atención. Le demostraba mi personalidad y mi originalidad. ¿Problema? Que yo era una de miles. Pero eso no me paraba, seguía sintiendo que en alguno de esos me notaría y le llamaría la atención. Incluso intenté nuevamente hacerme ver por Facebook en aquella publicación en donde si que obtuve respuesta, pero para este momento ese comentario ya estaba lleno de respuestas de otras fans...pero nada de él ¿Fue suerte?

**.::Adrien::.**

Es divertido ver todo el debate que surge a raíz de los perfiles que me he creado; recuerdo que llegó a ser tan grande que incluso fue noticia en esos bloggs famosos, se volvió trending topic en twitter y bueno...nunca se llegó a una conclusión y "el verdadero Chat Noir" nunca dijo nada al respecto, así que terminaron por dar por hecho de que solo era un impostor queriendo divertirse y aunque muchos otros aseguraban que era totalmente oficial, al final las cosas se calmaron y las fans tomaron esos perfiles como lugares en los cuales poder comentar sobre mi. Creo que no pudo haber salido mejor.

Mi cuenta de twitter es la que más uso de manera activa, creo que es en donde es más fácil resguardar mi identidad secreta y es en donde evidentemente más personas me siguen.

Estos últimos días comencé a notar una actividad algo inusual dentro de mi cuenta; gente opinando acerca de lo que "está bien o mal", casi como si volviesen al punto en el que apenas la había creado.

Investigué un poco y llegué al comentario que al parecer lo había iniciado todo, sin embargo poco me importó su contenido cuando leí el nombre de usuario: MariDP...

MariDP... ¿Por qué me suena tanto?

Entonces, casi como si una entidad desconocida me hubiese iluminado, el nombre de Marinette Dupain Cheng llegó a mi cabeza.

\- Su foto de perfil es un cupcake... ¡Que idiota soy! ¡Es tan obvio! -

Con un extraño sentimiento de euforia invadiendo mis sentidos, abrí Facebook y busqué el perfil en cuestión y me puse a indagar un poco, sin embargo pronto descubrí que era privado y poco se podía ver así que sin dar más vueltas me fui directo a su album de fotos y allí estaban visibles 4 imagenes; una de ellas era el cupcake que ocupaba como avatar así que la omití y abrí la siguiente, en ella aparecía Marinette siendo abrazada por un tipo de cabello pintado de azul aun que en ese momento en realidad no le presté mucha atención a él pues solo me importa el haber confirmado que mi sospecha era cierta.

\- Así que eres tu... -

En la siguiente fotografía aparecía ella en una selfie en la que se podían apreciar sus bellos rasgos asíaticos...

_Espera un momento.._. Me estoy comportando como un patético niño de secundaria enamorado ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? ¿Desde cuando dejo que cualquier cara bonita me cautive de esta forma?

No es como que no haya salvado antes a hermosas mujeres, lo he hecho por montones y ninguna de ellas me había causado algo así...

¿Qué hace tan especial a esta mujer? Es indudable que es muy atractiva, se ve a kilómetros... Bien podría ser modelo si así lo quisiera; a pesar de eso pude notar que no es una chica que presuma de su belleza, es una chica sencilla incluso a pesar de su fama como la dueña de la mejor repostería de París...

¡Mujeres como esa no existen! Encontrar a alguien como ella es como buscar una aguja en un pajar... y yo ni siquiera tuve que buscar, solo... llegó.

Debería sacarla de mi cabeza. Sé perfectamente que no es posible que vuelta a tratar con ella...

Quizás solo es algo pasajero, esa tonta e inútil obsesión que a veces las personas tienen cuando quieren algo prohibido y saben que no pueden tenerlo. No encuentro otra explicación y ahora que lo pienso...si, parece lo más lógico.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Saludos! Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, solo darle su respectivo crédito a HanakoDosukoi al ayudarme con el escrito de este capítulo. Este no es un fic en colaboración, sin embargo si he tenido la "ayuda" de esta increíble mujer para algunas partesitas :) Vayan a seguirla a su cuenta! tiene excelentes fics!

Las leo en el próximo capítulo! Recuerden dejar su super review! y seguirme en mi cuenta de Instagram: KarlaHoshi


	4. Imprudencia

**Quiero Conocerte**

**Capítulo 4: Imprudencia**

**.::Adrien::.**

Los días pasan, al fin es fin de semana ¿Qué es lo que haré hoy? Generalmente los viernes todos en la empresa salimos temprano, a no más de las 3:30pm, y yo suelo aprovecharlo para salir con alguna linda chica o para relajarme en casa antes de salir a patrullar.

\- ¿Estará abierta la repostería? - Dije para mi, no importándome mucho que Nathalie estuviese a mi lado ordenando unos papeles.

\- No lo sé señor, sus horarios varian muchísimo porque solo está abierto hasta que se terminan lo que hornearon en el día ¿Quiere que llame para preguntar? -

\- ¿Tienes el número? - Pregunté, intentando ocultar un poco mi entusiasmo.

\- Claro, aparece en Uber Eats, tienen servicio a domicilio. -

\- ¿En serio? ¡¿Por qué no sabía de esa maravilla?! -

\- Quizás porque hasta hace apenas unos días es que desarrolló esa pequeña adicción a los pasteles de esa repostería - Respondió Nathalie sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Si, claro, debe ser por eso. Nathalie...¿Tengo algún pendiente para hoy? - Pregunté sin pensarlo mucho.

\- No, señor. Su última junta fue con el joven Kurtzberg y los demás diseñadores, está libre desde que terminó esa reunión -

\- ¿En serio? ¡Haberme dicho antes! - Tomé mi saco y me levanté de mi silla para dirigirme sin demora a la salida - Te encargo el resto ¿si? Confío en ti, cualquier cosa, llámame, pero que todos sepan que ya no estaré disponible ¡Adieu! -

Besé de forma despreocupada y rápida la mejilla de Nathalie a modo de despedida y salí a toda prisa de la oficina.

\- ¿Ya se va, señor? - Dijo una voz detrás de mi, era Max, nuestro jefe de sistemas -

\- Si, llevo algo de prisa, Max ¿Pasa algo? -

\- No, para nada, todo perfecto. Que tengas un buen día Adrien -

\- Igualmente -

Max fue compañero mío dentro de los primeros semestres de mi carrera de Administración y es que muchas materias son de tronco común, lo que significa que todas las carreras la cursan sin importar la rama en la que estén. Cuando lo conocí supe inmediatamente que se trataba de un cerebrito y en cuanto mi padre requirió de un nuevo Jefe de sistemas no dudé ni un momento en recomendar a Max, que a pesar de que llevaba meses sin saber de él, sabía que su condición de chico nerd amante de las computadoras sería perfecta para el puesto...

En fin.

He llegado al estacionamiento de la empresa. Localizo mi auto, una camioneta Renault Oroch verde esmeralda... ¿Qué? Bien podría ir por la vida en un auto deportivo porque tengo los recursos para ello, pero me gustan este tipo de autos, cómodos, grandes y ¿Ya dije cómodos? Cristales polarizados... ¿Lo entienden? Mi más reciente adquisición y no me arrepiento de ella.

\- Que tenga bonito fin de semana, señor Agreste - Me despidió el vigilante del estacionamiento, a quien de igual forma le respondí y deseé un buen día.

¿Por qué era tanto mi apuro? No lo sé, lo cierto era que... por alguna extraña razón me sentía ansioso y mi corazón latía fuerte y rápido, casi de la misma forma en la que late cuando me encuentro peleando contra algún criminal en las calles, esa adrenalina...

Cuando menos lo esperé me encontré estacionando mi auto frente a la Repostería "Douce Joie" la cual aun estaba abierta. Gente entraba y salía del local en un flujo constante.

En un intento por no llamar demasiado la atención me quité el saco y el chaleco y la corbata que caracterizaban mi atuendo diario y me atavié con unos lentes de sol discretos y una boina que ocultaba en buena parte mi cabello rubio, esperando así no ser reconocido...

Al bajar del auto y entrar al local todo parecía estar en orden.

\- ¡Bienvenido! ¿Quiere una charola? - Una joven muchacha me recibió a los dos segundos de haber entrado al lugar, ofreciéndome una charola junto con unas pinzas para elegir el pan que desease.

\- No, muchas gracias, solo vengo por una cosa - La chica se sonrojó ligeramente e hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarme que pasara... Y así lo hice, sintiéndome nervioso mientras buscaba con la mirada aquel único rostro conocido que sabía que debía encontrarse en este lugar.

\- Buenas tardes, señor ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? ¿Lo atienden bien? -

Aquella voz femenina sonó en mis oídos tan fuerte y clara como la primera vez que la escuché, era ella...

Di media vuelta para encontrarme con la dueña de aquella voz, siendo recibido con una bonita y cortés sonrisa de su parte.

\- Todo está perfecto, es solo que... buscaba por un pastelillo específico -

\- Cl-claro...sin problema - ¿Tartamudeó? - aún tenemos de todo un poco ¿Cuál quiere? Yo me encargo de conseguirlo para usted. -

\- Es el que tiene... - Espera ¿qué tan obvio sería si un chico rubio, igual que Chat Noir, le pide el mismo pastel que... Chat Noir le pidió hace tan poco tiempo? - el que es todo de chocolate; pan de chocolate, betún de chocolate, chocolate rayado... - Mejor prevenir ¿no? - ¿Sería tan amable? -

\- Por supuesto. - Giró un poco hacia su derecha para encontrarse con la misma chica que me había saludado a la entrada - Margot ¿me harías el favor de traerme un "Explosión de Chocolate"? Ah... ¿Señor? ¿Solo uno? -

\- Si, uno está bien. Se me antojó y no pude evitar pasar a por uno - Dije, intentando sonar natural. - Menos mal que llegué antes de que todo se acabara-

\- Solo uno, Margot, por favor. Gracias - Volvió su atención a mi - En seguida se lo traen empacado, la caja está por allí - Señalo la esquina del local, a un lado de la puerta.

¿Soy yo o ignoró mi tonto comentario sobre mi antojo?

\- Usted es la dueña del negocio ¿Verdad? - Pregunté, antes de que pudiera irse a atender a algún otro cliente. - He escuchado mucho de usted -

\- Eh, si... Marinette Dupain Cheng, mucho gusto... - Se presentó.

\- Si le digo quien soy... ¿Promete no decirle a nadie? - Dije, bajando un poco mis lentes para guiñarle un ojo al mismo tiempo que me inclinaba un poco para quedar a su altura.

\- Espere... Oh Dios... - Oh oh, no es posible que se haya dado cuenta que yo soy Chat Noir ¿Verdad? - ¿Adrien Agreste? ¿Es usted Adrien Agreste? - Preguntó llevándose las manos a la boca para amortiguar el sonido de sus palabras.

\- Veo que sabe de mi -

\- Por supuesto que sé de ti... perdón, de usted. Es el nuevo dueño de Gabriel's, diseñador, modelo, fotógrafo... ¡Es perfecto!...quiero decir... E-es... muy conocido en el mundo de la moda - Todo lo que decía lo hacía gritando "en voz baja".

Sonreí ante ese comentario que ella quiso disfrazar. No me pregunten porqué pero... por alguna razón deseo que esta mujer me note. Si, a pesar de que se supone que no debería estar aquí.

\- Pues si, mucho gusto - Dije, fingiendo cortesía - Lo cierto es que no cualquiera conoce de mi más allá de mi trabajo como modelo y usted parece saber algo más que eso sobre mi - Asunto que en realidad me llenaba de orgullo... y curiosidad.

\- Si, bueno...- Ella retrocedió un poco hasta un lugar en donde no estorbásemos a la gente, por lo que la seguí, situándonos en un rincón en donde bien podíamos pasar desapercibidos debido al barullo de la gente - La verdad es que me gusta mucho todo el tema de la moda y esas cosas, de hecho estudié unos cuantos semestres la carrera pero... bueno, pasaron cosas... y ahora estoy aquí ¡No es que me queje! No... pero a pesar de que ya no pude seguir con mi carrera, siempre estuve al tanto de diferentes diseñadores y empresas. No es por nada, pero... el señor Gabriel Agreste siempre fue mi diseñador favorito -

La mención del nombre de mi padre me tomó un poco desprevenido, aún tenía muy fresco el recuerdo de su muerte y la realidad es que si me afectaba hablar de él...

\- ¿De verdad? -

\- Si... bueno, perdón por hablar así tan entusiasta, de verdad lamento que haya fallecido, no puedo imaginarme como se sentirá usted. De verdad, perdón -

Sus palabras parecían sinceras, pero lo que me lo confirmó fue más bien su mirada.

\- No se preocupe. Muchas gracias por sus condolencias - Vamos, no iba a reprocharle nada de la mención de mi padre cuando ella en realidad no sabía cómo me afectaba o no. - Ahora sé porqué sabe tanto de mi, aunque debo decir que me siento apenado por no saber tanto de usted ...En realidad me gustaría hacerlo...-

_Adrien ¿Qué pretendes? Sabes que no está bien involucrarte de ninguna manera con las personas que has salvado._

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de mis palabras en el que ella parecía incrédula y al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

\- Es... ¿Es en serio? - Alcanzó a decir al cabo de un par de segundos más.

\- Por supuesto. Es muy interesante lo que me ha dicho acerca de su gusto por la moda. En Gabriel's nos gusta darle oportunidad a aquellos que realmente son buenos en lo que hacen ¿Usted es buena, señorita? -

\- Eh... Bueno, no creo poder juzgarme a mi misma a estas alturas...-

\- Entonces... - le interrumpí - Me encantaría ver algunos diseños suyos ¿Los tiene? ¿Bocetos? ¿Alguna prenda terminada? -

\- S-si... Pero todo lo tengo en casa, tendría que verlo otro día o... mandarle algún correo con mis diseños, quizás eso sea lo mejor -

\- No, un correo electrónico se puede perder muy fácilmente de entre todos los que llegan diariamente a mi bandeja de entrada ¿Le parece bien si nos citamos en algún lugar cercano una próxima vez? Sin tener que presionarnos por estar trabajando, de hecho... ¿Que tal el próximo viernes? ¿Me permites tu teléfono? -

_Adrien, sabes que estás siendo muy imprudente y aún así no paras tu juego ¡El correo basta y sobra!_

\- Mi...¿mi teléfono? - Ella sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans el objeto en cuestión de manera distraída, a lo que aproveché para tomarlo y abrir el teclado numérico.

\- ¿Qué hace? - Preguntó un poco alarmada, sin embargo pronto le devolví su teléfono.

\- Ahora estoy dentro de tus contactos. Es mi número privado así que ten por seguro que cualquier mensaje o llamada que hagas, será contestada ¿Está bien? -

Ella asintió distraídamente mirando la pantalla de su teléfono y yo no pude evitar pensar en lo linda que se le veía.

_Te estás convirtiendo en una especie de acosador._

Si, no voy a negar eso y tampoco voy a negar que hasta para mi mismo resulta ser algo bastante perturbador. No sé que es lo que tiene esta persona a mi lado que hace que toda lógica en mi cabeza se esfume como si realmente no existiese.

\- Entonces... señorita Dupain, espero su llamada para ponernos de acuerdo -

Quise parecer inmutable, quise parecer elegante e incluso despreocupado, pero digamos que el haberme tropezado justo antes de salir de la tienda no ayudó mucho, por suerte no caí o en serio habría querido transformarme allí mismo para salir corriendo.

\- Eh... ¡Espere! ¡¿Su pastel?! - Gritó corriendo hacia mi la chica que en un principio me había recibido.

**.::Marinette::.**

_¿En verdad no fue un sueño? _

Aun no lograba asimilar lo que me había sucedido por la tarde dentro de mi repostería ¿De verdad había conocido a Adrien Agreste?

\- ¿!De verdad me citó a una...especie de... entrevista!? - Me pregunté en voz alta, como si eso lo hiciera más real.

Vaya cosas tan más bizarras me están pasando; primero lo de Chat Noir y luego... ¡Wao! ¿!Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que una sola persona, común y corriente como yo, conociese a dos celebridades en tan poco tiempo?!

\- ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué le voy a enseñar?! ¿Tengo algún diseño que sea lo suficientemente digno?- Miré hacia la esquina de la habitación, lugar en donde tenía un maniquí de tela que lucía una de mis más recientes creaciones; un vestido casual rosado sin mangas que lucía un escote sencillo inspirado en los años 80 ¿Qué tan buena idea sería usarlo para el día en que nos viesemos?

Enseguida posé mi atención sobre la pantalla de la laptop que descansaba sobre mis piernas y comencé a buscar los que consideraba mis mejores diseños, aun que quizás sería mejor idea si llevase los dibujos originales, para que de esa forma no haya duda sobre su autenticidad.

\- No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a miiii - Chillé.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -

La voz de Luka me obligó a levantar la mirada para encontrarme con su apacible mirada, la cual ahora parecía más bien confundida.

\- ¡Hola, amor! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿No es muy temprano? - Saludé desde mi lugar, pues tenía sobre mi no solo la laptop, sino también algunas hojas desordenadas con bocetos y no quise arruinarlos.

\- Son las 11, amor. No es tan temprano - Dijo él, sonriendo divertido y acercándose él a mi para depositar un suave beso sobre mis labios.

\- ¿¡Qué?! - Exclamé al darme cuenta de lo tarde que era - Vaya... -

\- ¿Me dirás qué es lo que no crees que te esté pasando a ti? Espero que nada malo - Decía mientras se iba quitando el chaleco y desabotonando la camisa que llevaba, sentado a un lado de mi, dándome la espalda.

\- Pues... No vas a creerlo... Ni yo puedo creerlo -

\- ¿Qué? -

Quise contener mi emoción pero lo siguiente que dije lo hice casi gritando.

\- ¡Conocí a Adrien Agreste! ¡¿Te acuerdas?! ¡El hijo de mi diseñador favorito! -

\- Wao ¿de verdad? - Preguntó, viéndose en serio interesado.

\- ¡Si! ¡Pero eso no es lo más loco! Le dije que siempre me había interesando el mundo de la moda y... ¿¡Adivina que!? - Para este punto ya había acomodado el desorden que tenía en mis piernas en el lado de mi buró, junto con mi laptop, por lo que tenía total libertad de moverme y ya me encontraba arrodillada en la cama, cerca de Luka, mirándo como se deshacía de su camisa y sus zapatos.

\- ¿Qué?... Ya hasta yo me emocioné y no sé que es - Rió y yo también lo hice.

\- ¡Me citó para una entrevista! - O algo así...

Ahí fue cuando hubo un silencio incómodo que no me esperaba para nada. Creí que la reacción inmediata de Luka sería alguna felicitación pero más bien me miró de forma un tanto dura, como dudoso.

\- ¿Pa-pasa algo? - Pregunté.

\- Eh... No lo sé, es decir... ¿No te parece raro que aun si conocer nada de tu trabajo como diseñadora, aún así te haya "citado" tan pronto? -

\- Bueno... Si, supongo... pero... Tampoco voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad ¿No? Puede que simplemente vea lo que hago y después me deje en el olvido. Creo que de cualquier forma no pierdo nada ¿No crees? -

Luka se levantó de la cama y dió media vuelta para poder mirarme, sin embargo yo también pude mirarlo y rápidamente me sentí abochornada cuando tuve perfecta vista de su torso desnudo y de su rostro tan apuesto.

\- Ven aquí - Pidió, ofreciéndome sus manos para que yo las tomase y así jalarme hasta él. - Espero que te vaya muy bien en esa entrevista ¿Ok? - Dijo, abrazándome y apegándome a él. - ¿Sabes cómo está Louis? -

\- Eh...- Pregunta fuera de contexto, me confundió un poco- ... Supe que a eso de las 9:30 ya estaba perdidamente dormido. Hablé un rato con mamá... ¿Por qué? -

\- Bueno... Hace un tiempo que no podemos... terminar lo de la otra noche - Susurró a mi oído, erizándome al segundo toda la piel...- ¿Qué dices? -

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de responder cuando de un segundo a otro sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, así como una de sus manos sobre mi trasero y la otra sobre mi cintura, apegándome más a él. Mi cuerpo no necesitaba más para encenderse, la sola idea ya me ponía a mil.

Pronto las caricias se volvieron más intensas, casi lastimosas y los besos en mordidas cargadas de deseo, sin embargo... no de mi parte, fue Luka quien tomó esa actitud mucho mas salvaje de la que recordaba y tampoco era que me molestase pero él siempre había sido muy tierno y cuidadoso conmigo.

_Bueno, quizás se deba a todo el tiempo que hemos estado sin hacer nada...es comprensible._

Con eso en mente, simplemente me dejé llevar sin mayor preocupación, intentando disfrutar de aquellas nuevas acciones sobre mi cuerpo.

\- Sienteme - Ordenó Luka, guiando una de mis manos hasta su entrepierna, lugar en donde yacía esperando por mi aquella erección que tanto ansiaba tener dentro de mi, no pudiendo evitar gemir al sentirlo tan duro. - ¿Lo quieres? -

Asentí, pero antes de que él pudiese hacer algo más, aproveché que el seguía parado y yo en la cama para agacharme más y así liberar su erección para llevarmela a la boca y así saborearlo de extremo a extremo, excitándome más y más al sentir como se ponía más duro gracias a mis atenciones. Sin embargo, sin decir nada, de pronto Luka se apartó de mi y sin más me posicionó sobre la cama de manera que él quedó encima de mi, hizo a un lado mis bragas y entró de una estocada. Suerte que para ese momento ya estaba suficientemente mojada o de lo contrario seguro que no habría sido nada satisfactoria la intrusión...

\- Lu-Luka... más despacio, es..pera-

Debo aceptar que apesar de lo incómodo del momento aún así las sensaciones eran buenas y placenteras, pero no podía disfrutarlo como quisiera debido a lo repentino e inesperado de la actitud de mi esposo.

\- Ah, extrañaba tanto sentir cómo me aprietas, es tan... delicioso... - Decía él mientras seguía penetrandome y aumentando el ritmo.

En un intento por sentirme tan bien como él, alcé una de mis piernas sobre su hombro para tener una posición un poco más cómoda para mi, sin embargo él lo interpretó de otra forma y tomó mi otra pierna de manera que sostenía mis tobillos con cada mano, lo cual le permitió tenerme a su merced y marcar penetraciones más profundas que por un momento me hicieron gemir incontrolablemente.

Justo cuando creí que al fin todo esto iba por buen camino, Luka comenzó a tener pequeñas convulsiones involuntarias, cosa que me indicaba que había terminado dentro de mi... ¿De verdad lo necesitaba tanto?...

Luka salió de mi interior y se tumbó a un lado respirando entrecortadamente por el ejercicio, me miró un segundo y tras darme un corto beso en la frente murmuró un quedo "te amo" para después levantarse directo al baño, como si todo hubiese terminado ya.

¿Y yo que?... Aún no he terminado. Bueno, seguro que solo fue a limpiarse y regresará para hacerme tener el orgasmo de mi vida ¿No?

... Pues no.

Salió del baño, se quitó el pantalón que aún llevaba medio puesto y se puso el pijama para después desearme "buenas noches", todo de manera muy natural, como sino me hubiese dejado con el calentón. Por un momento quise decir algo, insinuarme o incluso obligarle a hacerme terminar, sin embargo al final simplemente opté por ir al baño a hacerme cargo yo misma. No sé... quizás está muy cansado como para seguir...

**ooo**

\- ¡¿De verdad te dejó así nada más?! - Gritaba mi amiga del otro lado de la línea.

Ya habían pasado un par de días y yo iba de vuelta a casa para después ir a recoger a Louis a la guardería, sin embargo ya era casi una costumbre para mi y mi amiga el hablarnos por teléfono en ese trayecto para platicar un poco, claro, siempre con la debida precaución de usar manos libres.

Suerte que tenía las ventanas del auto arriba o de lo contrario ya medio mundo se habría enterado de mi desdicha sexual.

\- Ya te dije que seguramente estaba muy cansado, no quería presionarlo -

\- Bueno, supongo que de algo a nada.. mejor es..."algo" - Comentaba Alya, aunque bien me la podía imaginar en ese momento pegándose en la barbilla con cualquier cosa que tuviese a mano. - Solo que si se vuelve a repetir... entonces yo si me preocuparía, amiga -

\- Ni me lo digas, además...quién sabe cuanto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que se repita algo así -

\- ¡Se me ocurre una cosa! - Dijo de repente con voz entusiasta. - ¿Qué tal si yo cuido del pequeño Louis por unas horas del domingo? Es cuando suelen estar todos juntos de inicio a fin de día ¿no? Sin Louis de por medio seguro que podrá haber algo más... "completo" -

\- Uhm, no lo sé, Alya. Tu lo has dicho, solo los domingos estamos todos juntos...-

\- ¡Pero solo será un día! Además seguro que Louis se la pasa tan genial que ni se va a acordar de ustedes ¡Vamos! No siempre estoy dispuesta para estas cosas ¡Aprovechame ahora! -

\- ¡Ok! ok, ok... Tu ganas... ¿Podrías recoger a Louis desde temprano? -

\- Estoy allí desde las 9 de la mañana, si así lo deseas -

\- Ok, 9 de la mañana... Gracias Alya, eres la mejor -

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora debo irme, Nino ya me está presionando, tenemos cita con mi ginecologo para un ultrasonido de seguimiento -

\- ¡Qué bonito! Me cuentas luego cómo va todo ¿vale? -

\- Claro, niña ¡Ah! A ti no se te vaya a olvidar contarme como te va con tu entrevista, que ni yo me creo que hayas tenido tan buena suerte -

\- ¡Y con lujo de detalle! Nos vemos ¡bye! -

Al llegar a la guardería, Rose, la dueña del lugar me recibió gustosa, pues no solo resultaba ser una buena amiga mía de muchos años atrás, si no que también era la novia de Juleka, la hermana de Luka, por lo que bien podía considerarla como de la familia ya que llevaban más de un par de años como pareja.

\- Louis siempre es un encanto, hoy defendió a una de sus compañeras de un gato negro que se coló en el patio. Claro que el pobre gato realmente nunca tuvo intensión de atacar a nadie, pero como Julie les tiene miedo, Louis no dudó en ponerse frente a ella para no dejar que el gato se acercara -

\- Aaaw, mi amor... - Chillé mientras miraba a Louis a lo lejos recoger sus cosas de manera tranquila - Ese niño me va a matar de amor un día de estos, ojalá hubiera estado aquí para ver eso -

\- ¡Pero lo grabé! - Dijo Rose muy contenta mientras sacaba su móvil. - Te lo paso en un momento -

\- ¡Aw! ¡Muchas gracias! - La abracé agradecida y emocionada por poder ver esa escena tan tierna.

\- ¡Mami! - Gritaba Louis al acercase a mi a paso más acelerado.

\- ¡Hola, mi niño hermoso y valiente! - Lo cargué en brazos en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca de mi - Ya me contó tía Rose que hoy fuiste un gran caballero con Julie -

Mi querido Louis no suele ser muy expresivo cuando se encuentra rodeado de más personas de lo habitual, por lo que muchos lo ven como un niño introvertido, pero quienes lo conocen en un ambiente más hogareño saben que en realidad puede ser todo lo contrario y también muy astuto.

En estos momentos ese caracter introvertido salía a la luz con una pequeña risita nerviosa como respuesta de parte de mi adorado hijo.

\- Que modesto - Comentaba Rose, tocando la naricita de mi hijo.

\- Alguien se ha ganado una buena porción de su helado favorito - Louis pataleó ligeramente de emoción al escucharme y se abrazó de mi cuello para intentar ocultarse de Rose.

\- Es tan adorable - Volvió a chillar Rose con esa voz tan aguda que posee - Espero que tengan un buen día. Mañana nos vemos, Marinette -

\- Claro, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo. Me saludas a Juleka, hace tiempo que no la veo

\- Por supuesto, ella también te está extrañando -

Casi diario los encuentros con Rose son muy fugaces pero todos igual de amenos. En verdad me da mucho gusto su relación con Juleka.

\- Shoco, shoco, shoco...-

Al salir, Louis se la pasó cantando feliz el sabor de su helado favorito mientras yo lo miraba enamorada por el retrovisor, agradecida con la vida por haberme dado a tan hermoso niño como hijo.

**ooo**

Tengo todo preparado; los bocetos, fotografías de atuendos terminados y hasta el vestido que llevaré puesto ¿Qué podía salir mal? Es decir... lo peor que podía pasar era que no le gustase nada de mi trabajo y me betaran del mundo de la moda... Aun que realmente no es como que aún tuviese una oportunidad real de volver a mi pasión.

Ahora mismo tengo el móvil en la mano con la agenda abierta, mirándo el contacto de "Adrien Agreste" como si con tan solo haciendo eso él pudiese saber que quiero comunicarme con él...

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Qué verguenza! - Pensé, dejándo el celular a un lado. - ¿Y si...? - Tomé de nuevo el celular y abrí WhatsApp, todo mundo tiene WhatsApp, seguro que él también, y seguro que será mucho más fácil para mi hablar con él por medio de mensajes de texto que con voz. Para mi gran suerte, el contacto si que aparecía en la lista así que abrí una nueva conversación. - Ok, Marinette, solo debes confirmarle que lo verás el viernes -

Envié el mensaje y me quedé como tonta mirando por si respondía, cosa que era altamente improbable. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que ponía el letrero de "escribiendo...". Juro que pensé que tardaría al menos hasta el final del día para poder ver mi mensaje. Sin embargo pasaban los minutos y el mensaje nunca llegó, incluso el letrero desapareció y lo marcó fuera de línea.

Desilusionada quise guardar mi celular para poder volver al trabajo, ya que me encontraba afuera del local.

El tono de mi celular y la vibración del mismo casi me hacen pegar un grito al cielo. Miré la pantalla y en ella aparecía en grande el nombre de Adrien Agreste... ¡Me estaba llamando! ¡Dios, me va a dar un algo! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago?...

Ok, Marinette ¡CALMATE! Solo es el modelo más famoso de París y el dueño de Gabriel's ¡CONTESTA!

\- ¿Aló? -

**.::Adrien::.**

\- Que gusto oírla, señorita Dupain. Por un momento creí que nunca se comunicaría conmigo -

Y en verdad lo creí así. Casi me salía de mis casillas al ver que pasaban los días y no tenía ni una sola pista de ella. Fui un tonto, debí haberle pedido su número y ser yo quien la contactase. Menos mal que al final ella se comunicó, aunque no de la forma en que hubiese deseado.

Quise contestar a su educado mensaje con otro pero por alguna razón me temblaban tantos las manos que simplemente opté por llamarle, al menos de esa manera no tendría que preocuparme por que mis torpes dedos me jugaran una mala pasada al momento de escribir.

\- No, no. Es solo que estaba intentando ordenar todo lo que quisiera mostrarle... -

_Uhm, eso suena muy bien._

\- No tiene que preocuparse demasiado por eso. De hecho me gustaría tener nuestra reunión en algún lugar más casual; la empresa sería algo que seguramente la pondría nerviosa y a mi personalmente me gusta mantener una conversación natural con las personas que entrevisto ¿Qué piensa? -

_Soy un maldito genio._

La verdad es que no he dejado de reclamarme a mi mismo esa imprudencia de niño puberto que he desarrollado tan estúpidamente rápido por culpa de mi deseo por saber más de ésta chica ¡pero oigan! La vida solo se vive una vez ¿Por qué no alocarse de vez en cuando?

Claro que también dicen que "la curiosidad mató al gato" y en este caso el gato vendría siendo yo, nunca mejor dicho...

\- Supongo que está bien, si así lo hace con todos...-

No, la verdad es que no, solo con clientes importantes, no con gente nueva pero... eso ella no lo sabe.

\- Por supuesto, no se preocupe, que no muerdo - _Pero si me lo permites, claro que podría_. - Usted digame el lugar que mejor le parezca y yo intentaré adaptarme para no ser... Usted sabe... "descubierto" -

\- Oh, no... si ese es el caso, mejor digame usted el lugar y yo voy encantada. No quiero ser la razón de un mal momento para usted. -

\- De acuerdo, si no tiene inconveniente, entonces le mando la ubicación en cuanto colguemos ¿Ok? No es un lugar que requiere de atuendos elegantes ni mucho menos, así que no se preocupe, allí me conocen bien y suelen darme la privacidad que necesito-

\- Ok, viernes...¿A qué hora? -

\- ¿Qué tal...a las 17?

\- Suena muy bien, me parece bien. Allí nos vemos -

\- No puedo esperar a ello...-

Y sin más, colgamos.

_"No puedo esperar a ello"... ¿No sonó tan desesperado, verdad? _

Ya es un hecho, en 2 días más veré a Marinette Dupain Cheng. Me pregunto qué pensaría de mi si supiera que yo soy esa persona a la cual ha estado criticando junto a mis fieles seguidoras. Supongo que es algo que nunca sabré... ¿O si?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Hasta dónde nos puede llevar un capricho? Ya lo descubrirá Adrien pronto :P La historia de Marinette con Adrien es una, pero la de Chat Noir con ella es aun una muy distinta ¿Se llegarán a juntar? ;)

Lealo en los siguientes capitulos xD jajaja

No olviden seguirme en **Instagram** como **KarlaHoshi!** Las quiero! gracias por leerme!


	5. Cita de Negocios

**Quiero Conocerte**

**Capítulo 5: Cita de Negocios**

**.::Adrien::.**

\- ¿Oye? ¿Qué te pasa? Está bien que me hayas prohibido acercarme más de lo necesario a las modelos, en serio, lo entiendo, pero otra cosa es que ni siquiera te quieras deleitar la mirada junto conmigo ¡Míralas! De solo verlas se antoja ¿Y tú estás pegado a tu celular? ¡Estamos en medio de un shooting! -

Para ser sincero, no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que Wayhem decía, pero si, tal y como mencionó, ahora mismo nos encontramos en medio de un pequeño break de una sesión fotográfica y esta vez él hacía del fotógrafo principal y como dije en alguna otra ocasión: en verdad es muy bueno en su trabajo y generalmente lo dejo haciéndolo solo, sin embargo hoy aun que quisiera no puedo ya que yo también estoy haciendo de modelo. El problema de todo esto es que no recordaba que ésta sesión se haría justamente el día que vería a Marinette y me preocupaba el hecho de que este tipo de eventos se suelen extender bastante en tiempo.

Ahora mismo son las 15:10, lo que significa que tengo menos de dos horas para llegar a la cita acordada... Y esa es la razón por lo que me encuentro mirando insistentemente mi celular, en realidad lo que miro es la hora. Odiaría tener que cancelar esa cita...

\- Wayhem... Tengo una reunión dentro de 2 horas ¿Será posible que tomemos mis fotografías antes que las de las otras chicas? - Pregunté, ignorando todo lo demás que me había estado diciendo.

Bueno, dentro de las ventajas de ser jefe es que en realidad mis peticiones son más bien órdenes, así que...

\- Supongo que si, pero tienes sesión en conjunto con Lila y ella sigue en maquillaje y peinado, aunque tampoco debe tardar. Tomo primero tus fotos y en cuanto ella llegue terminamos -

Lila... casi me olvido de ella. Menos mal que solo fue contratada por el periodo de un mes y éste ya casi termina... A veces se vuelve bastante insoportable. Espero que no se me cuelgue del cuello al terminar.

\- Ok, pues vamos entonces o en serio no voy a llegar a tiempo -

\- Oh no, no, no ¿Adrien Agreste llegando tarde a una reunión importante? No lo puedo permitir ¡A trabajar! - Exclamó Wayhem con cierto tono de sarcasmo e ironía mientras tomaba su cámara en manos y caminaba hacia el set.

Prefiriendo no decir nada respecto a su actitud, me limité a seguirlo. Una vez posicionado, simplemente las cosas fluyeron como tenían que hacerlo, con la diferencia de tener que ser algo apresurado todo pero sin mayor contratiempo, excepto quizás, por Lila, que aún no hacía su aparición después de 40 minutos.

\- Nunca decepciona, jefe. - Comentaba Wayhem mientras observaba las fotos que acaba de tomarme - Casi todas las fotos son perfectamente usables -

Quise responder a mi amigo sobre su comentario, sin embargo me distraje con gritos a la distancia que se escuchaban cada vez más y más cerca. Cosas como "son unos inútiles", "te dije que este color no me favorecía", entre muchas otras cosas más.

Si, era era Lila en su papel de diva.

\- ¡No sé como pueden trabajar así! - Fue lo último que gritó cuando se hubo encontrado frente a mi, cambiando su expresión inmediatamente a una mucho más "relajada", aun que yo más bien le llamaría "hipócrita". - ¡Aaadrien! Ya estás aquí. Qué pena contigo, disculpa la tardanza... pero digamos que no todos aquí hacen su trabajo como deberían - Dijo, mirando despectivamente a las dos chicas que iban detrás de ella intentando terminar de arreglar su cabello.

\- Creo que puedo responder a tu duda... - Dije, un poco harto ya de su actitud.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Preguntó ella genuinamente confundida.

\- Acabas de decir que no sabes como es que pueden trabajar así mis estilistas y maquillistas ¿no? Creo que puedo responder a eso - Lila se quedó callada en su lugar como no entendiendo todavía a qué me refería - Ellas no pueden trabajar con una modelo que se cree que es la octava maravilla del mundo, por que resulta ser que una modelo así solo sirve para retrasar todo por su actitud arrogante... - Voltee a mirar a Wayhem para dirigirme a él mientras Lila ponía cara de no creerse lo que acababa de decirle. - Wayhem, por favor, haremos fotos en conjunto con la señorita Rossi durante los siguientes 30 minutos, pasado ese tiempo yo debo irme así que idea fotos que se puedan editar para que parezca que ambos estamos en escena -

\- Por supuesto, no es problema -

\- No voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera tan... -

\- No, Lila - Le interrumpí antes de que pudiese decir algo más - Recuerda que tienes delante de ti a tu jefe. Soy yo quien no va a permitir que hables mal de un staff que conozco desde hace años y con quienes he trabajado muy de la mano ya que yo también soy modelo en esta empresa. Fuiste contratada no por ser "Lila Rossi", si no por ser una buena modelo, igual de buena como todas las que trabajan para Gabriel's y a ninguna se les da un trato especial solo porque se las dan de divas. Estás incumpliendo con tu contrato ante esa falta de profesionalismo y además retrasas todo el shooting -

Quienes estaban presentes y alcanzaban a escuchar, se quedaron todos quietos mientras hablaba y aún después de haber terminado. El rostro de Lila por su parte era un verdadero poema; abría y cerraba la boca ligeramente en un intento por querer hablar, pero al parecer su cerebro logró procesar que quizás no era buena idea hacerlo así que simplemente se quedó callada y de brazos cruzados.

\- Bueeeeno... Todo está listo para comenzar con la siguientes fotos, Adrien ¿Empezamos? - Dijo Wayhem, intentando que de alguna manera eso hiciera más leve el momento incómodo.

\- Por favor -

No es que sea un cretino ni mucho menos, si es que lo están pensando, pero siempre he creído que es muy necesario bajar de su nube a alguien que ya siente que va volando muy por derriba de donde realmente está ¡Incluso yo! Pero en ese caso suele ser mi propia madre la que se encarga de tirarme directamente al piso y con una buena patada en el trasero si es posible. Siendo sinceros, creo que no ser por ella no habría conservado mi humildad tras ascender en la empresa...pues años atrás a pesar de ser responsable, aún con ello la verdad es que solía ser demasiado arrogante al saber que mi apellido era importante y que mi familia era millonaria.

En fin, volviendo a la realidad...

**.::Marinette::.**

\- ¿Ya todo está listo? -

\- Si, señorita Marinette. La cuenta está cerrada y exacta. Todo el sobrante está en refrigeración y... bueno, si, todo está listo -

\- Muchas gracias Margot - Le sonreí, era la última en irse casi siempre pues le gustaba quedarse a ayudarme con todo antes del cierre de la repostería - ¿De casualidad sabes si aún nos quedan "Explosiones de chocolate"? - Pregunté queriendo parecer casual, sin embargo creo que ella no se lo tomó tan "natural".

\- ¡Oh, cierto! Es hoy su entrevista con el señor Agreste. En seguida le traigo el pastelillo -

Feliz y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Margot fue directo a los refrigeradores para traerme mi pequeño pedido y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme ante lo evidente que había sido.

\- ¡Aún no puedo creer que haya conocido a Adrien Agreste sin siquiera saberlo! - Gritaba Margot desde donde estaba para hacerse oir, aunque en realidad no era necesario ya que al estar solas, el lugar casi hacía eco. - Ya decía yo que ese chico era demasiado apuesto, no es normal - Decía ya con un tono de voz más normal al haber regresado junto con el pastelillo, el cual me entregó distraídamente dentro de una bolsa un poco más pesada de lo normal - Puse dos pastelillos, uno de esos que te gustan de frutas para que no se vea muy raro eso de que le regale un pastel de la nada. Mejor tener como excusa el tener un buen postre juntos ¿No? -

Reí.

\- Piensas en todo ¿eh? Pero voy a una...eh... cita de negocios, no a... -

\- Y aún así pensaba regalarle un pastelillo, así que... ¡Que tenga una buena tarde, señorita Marinette! ¡Y mucha suerte! -

Y así, sin más, Margot tomó su bolso del mostrador y salió corriendo del local.

Estando ya sola, me aseguré de cerrar la puerta interna y colocar el letrero de "Cerrado" para dirigirme a la parte trasera del local, cerca de los refrigeradores, en donde había una escalera que guiaba a lo que vendría siendo algo así como mi oficina, un cuarto amplio en la planta alta que resultaba muy acogedor y adecuado para incluso tener allí cosas para ponerme a diseñar en mis ratos libres, ya sea nuevos pasteles o ropa.

Me acerqué a un perchero que tenía en un rincón y tomé de allí el vestido que planee ponerme para la ocasión, algo informal pero tampoco demasiado casual. Así que sin mas, me cambié y retoqué un poco mis labios y la mascarilla de pestañas, rocié un poco de perfume en mis muñecas y tomé todo lo necesario para la entrevista en un bolso grande de color blanco para asegurar que nada se maltratara.

Tomé mi celular y busqué la conversación con Adrien Agreste para asegurar la ubicación. Afortunadamente era un lugar bastante cercano, así que seguramente no tardaría más de 10 minutos en llegar, sobre todo pensando en que debía pedir un taxi o algún servicio privado para que me llevasen ya que por grandes coincidencias del destino mi auto ahora mismo se encontraba en un taller por algún problema en los frenos que detecté hoy mismo por la mañana. Vaya suerte ¿no? Aún tengo poco más de 15 minutos.

_¿Qué tan mal se vería si le mando un mensaje para hacerle saber que ya voy para allá? _

\- Uhm, mejor no. - Guardé el celular en el bolso solo momentaneamente para no distraerme y matarme en las escaleras.

Al bajar me dirigí a la salida para allí pedir mi servicio de transporte, sin embargo la silueta de una persona parada de espaldas a la puerta me distrajo de mi tarea, así que abrí la puerta por si se trataba de algún cliente distraído que no había leído que la repostería ya se encontraba cerrada.

\- Eh... Disculpe... ¿Señor? -

Juro que casi pierdo el aliento cuando este "señor" dio media vuelta para encararme.

\- Señorita Dupain, que gusto encontrarla todavía aquí. -

\- S-señor Agreste... Hola... - Ni siquiera sé como es que salieron palabras coherentes de mi boca ¡No es para menos! Realmente no esperaba que él viniera a por mi para la... "cita".

\- Buenas tardes ¿Está ya lista? Ese vestido es de muy buen gusto, por cierto -

Alguien pellízqueme ¡Esto es demasiado surreal!

\- Si, ya...ya estoy lista. Estaba a punto de salir...y...gracias -

\- Perfecto ¿Tiene carro o puedo ofrecerme a llevarla? -

Reí un poco nerviosa y a la vez de forma irónica al pensar en mi auto en el taller... ¿Coincidencias de la vida?

\- Si tengo, pero... por la mañana tuve que dejarlo en reparación, más por precaución que por otra razón; los frenos estaban haciendo un sonido muy raro y no quise arriesgarme -

\- Mujer precavida vale por dos, dicen... Entonces...¿Eso es un "si, puede llevarme"?-

\- En realidad me estaría haciendo un favor - Dije tímidamente pero aliviada también porque se hubiese preocupado por ir a por mi.

\- Perfecto, vamos entonces. Reservé una mesa y se ponen algo estrictos si no llegamos a la hora -

ooo

Veinte minutos después y creo que aún no sé si estoy dormida o despierta, lo que significarían dos cosas: o estoy soñando o estoy alucinando.

Adrien Agreste me llevó consigo en una camioneta de esas que solo grandes empresarios tienen a un restaurante del centro de París de lo más exclusivo pero sorprendentemente acogedor. Hay paredes que separan cada mesa, por lo que el ambiente es muy privado a pesar de que de hecho el lugar se encuentra bastante concurrido.

\- Ordene lo que desee, corre todo por mi cuenta -

\- ¿Qué? No... No me atrevería - Respondí, nerviosa y apretando por debajo de la mesa mi bolso.

\- No se preocupe, insisto. No le dije que viniera aquí para dejarle pagar ¿Qué clase de caballero sería? -

\- Ok... Gracias. Creo que pediré... - Miré vagamente el menú que una de las meseras amablemente nos había entregado a nuestra llegada y elegí al azar una de las ensaladas que ofrecían - La ensalada con camarones... y agua mineral... -

Noté que sonreía ligeramente pero no me atreví a preguntar la razón, simplemente quería todo fluyera como debía y no decir nada que pudiese arruinarlo todo.

**.::Adrien::.**

Menos mal que logré zafarme de la sesión con Lila o de lo contrario habría perdido la reserva en el restaurant, pero también debo decir que me encuentro decepcionado por no haber podido disfrutar de ese pequeño momento de hacer lo que más me gusta como hubiese querido por culpa de Lila, sin embargo todo salió tan bien como pudo e incluso logré interceptar a Marinette... o debería decir en mi mente... ¿"A la señorita Dupain"?

Propuse comer tranquilamente antes de comenzar los asuntos serios, cosa a lo cual ella no se negó aunque creo que fue más por educación que aceptó, sin embargo creo que ayudará a que podamos platicar con tranquilidad.

Ya nos han traído nuestra orden y ambos hemos iniciado a comer con recato.

Después de un par de minutos de comida silenciosa decido que quizás sea buen momento para romper el hielo.

\- Espero que mi elección de restaurante sea de su agrado. Sinceramente no tenía mucha idea de qué podría gustarle así que fui a la segura con este restaurante que sirve casi de todo. Lo frecuento mucho, sobre todo para citas de negocios -

Y no es mentira, me gusta por ser lo suficientemente discreto y porque todos aquí ya me conocen y me brinda la privacidad que deseo siempre que vengo.

\- Es muy hermoso, muy acogedor y la comida parece ser muy rica. Al menos mi ensalada lo es -

\- Me alegra que le guste, me sentiría muy mal si no -

\- Ah, no se preocupe por mi. De cualquier forma no habría podido negarme... ¿Comida gratis? ¿Quién se niega a eso? -

Reí ante su comentario ¿Quién lo diría? Se siente lo suficientemente en confianza como para bromear.

\- Definitivamente nadie, funciona con todos... Pero dígame, señorita Dupain... Ahora que estamos más relajados... ¿Qué me puede decir de usted? -

\- ¿De mi? - Se notó que tragó un poco pesado - Eh... pues... No lo sé... -

Sonreí, realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

\- Recuerde que esto es como una entrevista. Si quiere puedo hacerle preguntas más especificas, como un reclutador haría - Ofrecí.

\- Cr-creo que estaría bien eso. No soy muy buena hablando de mi tan...improvisadamente. Estarían bien las preguntas... Por favor.- Dijo, comiendo inmediatamente después de su ensalada.

\- Bien... por ejemplo ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es casada? -

Y no es que lo pregunte solo porque me interese saber qué tan difícil sería seducir a tan hermosa mujer; estas son preguntas que realmente se deben de hacer en una entrevista.

\- Tengo...26 años. Y si, soy casada -

Claro, el par de anillos en su mano izquierda delataban esa confirmación. Era algo que había notado desde el día que fui a su panadería pero tampoco fue algo que realmente me hubiese importado mucho. En cuanto a edad... bueno, solo son 2 años de diferencia, nada mal.

\- Por supuesto. Difícilmente una mujer como usted es soltera -

Hay algo en esta mujer que desde que la conocí llamó tanto mi atención...que ahora mismo estoy aquí intentando conocer más de ella usando como excusa el tema el trabajo, realmente fue una suerte que me contara que le interesaba ser diseñadora o de lo contrario no habría sabido qué decir o qué hacer para poder verla de nuevo sin que se sintiera demasiado forzado.

\- ¿"Una mujer como yo"? - Preguntó con un tono un tanto...diferente.

\- No quiero ser grosero, pero me refiero a que una mujer hermosa raramente no tiene pareja. Sé que mi comentario está fuera de lugar y me disculpo por eso -

_En realidad no. _

¿Qué es lo que quiero con ella? ¿Solo conocerla aunque sea un poco más? Debo decir que hacer este tipo de cosas no es propio de mi. Generalmente son las chicas quienes se esfuerzan por quedar conmigo para conocerme un poco más o como mínimo para llevarme a la cama... ¿Yo quiero llevarme a este mujer a la cama? Mentiría si dijera que no, pero tampoco es realmente mi intención. De verdad quiero conocerla...

\- Bueno... ¿Gracias? creo... Por el... ¿halago? - Dijo cambiando su tono y viéndose también un tanto más colorada de las mejillas, cosa que me hizo sonreír para mi mismo.

\- Supongo que se lo dicen muy seguido. Pero no es el tema... - Aunque si me gustaría seguir hablando de ello, pero tampoco pretendo verme tan obvio.- Dígame... ¿Qué carrera estudió y por cuánto tiempo? -

\- Diseño textil pero solo por un semestre, después de eso no pude volver.- Respondió ya más casual.

\- Muy poco tiempo, supongo que eso explica porqué abandonó después de que tuviera éxito con su repostería -

\- Más o menos. Poco tiempo después fue cuando me casé y tuve a mi pequeño Louis -

\- Ah, tiene un hijo - Puntualicé intentando sonar despreocupado del tema. - ¿Qué edad tiene?-

\- Casi cumple 3, es un verdadero amor mi pequeño -

\- No lo dudo. Y...siguiendo con el tema de la moda ¿Ya le comenté acerca de su vestido? - Ella asintió mientras aún masticaba el bocado que acaba de degustar - ¿Algún diseñador en especial? El acabado es exquisito y la tela se nota de la mejor calidad. Desgraciadamente no puedo decir que sea un diseño de Gabriel's, aunque me encantaría que lo fuera -

\- Mu-muchas gracias. Es diseño mío; creí que sería buena idea traer una pieza terminada y bueno, generalmente todo lo que diseño lo uso yo misma en mi día a día así que... hoy tocó turno a este vestido. Me gusta esmerarme en conseguir telas de calidad para mis prendas -

\- Wao... sinceramente "wao", de verdad me ha sorprendido - Si, en verdad lo ha hecho. - Si ha logrado hacer este bonito vestido sin siquiera tener una carrera concluida, no me imagino las maravillas que podría hacer si supiera todo y si tuviese todos los materiales a su disposición. Definitivamente algunos nacen con el talento... No es mi caso, en realidad. Yo tuve que aprender mucho para poder considerarme a mi mismo como un buen diseñador-

\- ¿De verdad? No sé ni qué decir, me hace mucha ilusión escuchar algo así de alguien tan reconocido en el mundo de la moda...-

Después de tan buen e inesperado inicio en su portafolio, terminamos con nuestra comida para después ordenar un capuccino para ella y un café negro para mi para poder seguir con nuestra charla, en donde ella sacó de su bolso un cuaderno lleno de bocetos que realmente me parecieron de lo más interesantes y novedosos.

\- No dejo de impresionarme a cada diseño que veo, incluso tiene las muestra de tela... ¿De verdad es usted una amateur? Casi no puedo creerlo. Dígame la verdad.-

Ella rió ligeramente y me dedicó una sonrisa antes de contestar.

\- Juro que digo la verdad. Es solo que... a pesar de haber abandonado la carrera no dejé de aprender por mi cuenta. Soy autodidacta -

Hubo un silencio en el que tuve que detenerme a pensar más en la empresa que en mis propios deseos. Por más que sea yo el dueño de Gabriel's, no puedo saltarme así como así las reglas.

\- Señorita Dupain, tengo que ser completamente sincero con usted... Desgraciadamente es muy difícil que mi gente de Recursos Humanos acepte a alguien que no cuenta con los debidos estudios para entrar a nuestra área de diseño y creo que yo mismo no me había puesto a pensar que usted ya cuenta con su repostería y no sé qué tan difícil sea para usted manejar una empresa y al mismo tiempo trabajar para otra -

\- Claro, entiendo... Supongo que todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...-

**.::Marinette::.**

Supongo que ninguno de los dos pensó en eso desde el principio, pero fuera de lo de mi repostería... estaba ese pequeño gran obstáculo de los estudios.

\- Pero debo decir, que como presidente de Gabriel's en verdad me interesa trabajar con usted ¿Sabe lo que es trabajar como freelance?-

\- ¿Freelance? Eh... claro, si. - Y de pronto una nueva chispa de esperanza aparece.

\- Me gustaría probar con usted su trabajo para diseños independientes y que se pondrán a prueba. Recibirá un brief con todo lo que necesitará saber sobre la colección que en estos momentos estamos diseñando de la mano de mi diseñador principal, Nathaniel Kutzberg, seguro lo conoce... Es uno de los diseñadores más reconocidos en el país... y casi puedo asegurarle que pronto lo será del mundo entero -

\- ¿Trabajaré con Nath? - Pregunté sorprendida al saber perfectamente de quién se trataba. Si, le conocía, pero no precisamente porque recientemente se estuviese dando a conocer.

Nathaniel, uno de mis amigos durante mi primer y único semestre en la carrera. Seguimos en contacto después de aquello, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo esa comunicación se fue cortando poco a poco hasta ser inexistente, pero a pesar de ello pude enterarme que había sido aceptado en Gabriel's hace uno o dos años atrás y se había convertido en uno de sus principales diseñadores. De verdad me alegré mucho por él, me da gusto que su talento este siendo tan bien aprovechado y que sea exitoso.

\- ¿Se conocen? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Si, de la universidad. Tengo la fortuna de decir que fuimos compañeros y amigos -

No sé bien si aquel pequeño gesto que logré notar en las finas facciones del joven Agreste fueron negativas o si solo fue mi imaginación, pero inmediatamente después volvió a sonreír por lo que supongo que solo fueron ideas mías.

\- ¡Qué pequeño es París! - Exclamó finalmente. - Nathaniel me ha hablado alguna vez de una amiga suya, talentosa y bella, con la que ya no habla, sin embargo jamás mencionó su nombre ¿Será usted? -

\- Je... No lo sé, sería lindo si así fuera. Es decir, el hecho de que aún me recuerde. -

Después de mi comentario hubo un silencio un tanto extraño en el que el joven Agreste se quedó en silencio mientras revisaba por tercera vez todos mis bocetos sin decir nada y digo que fue extraño porque de hecho solo hasta este momento es que ha dejado de hablar, todo el rato anterior se había encargado de que nuestra charla fuese continua a amena, sin pausas demasiado largas...

\- Definitivamente exquisitos. Le propongo algo - Dijo después de un rato y habiendo separado dos de los diseños de todos los demás.

\- Dígame...-

\- Para empezar quiero comprar estos diseños para agregarlos a nuestra colección de Invierno. Este abrigo tiene mucha personalidad y sin duda lo amarán... Y este vestido... ¿Qué dice? Le aseguro que el pago será más que justo y además recibirá mes con mes una suma de acuerdo a las ventas que tengan específicamente estas prendas, y así hasta que dichas salgan del mercado. -

¿¡Qué!? ¿Es esto de verdad? ¿Adrien Agreste quiere ahora mismo hacer un trato conmigo por MIS diseños?

Creo que me he quedado muda pero no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo llevo sin poder pronunciar palabra por la impresión.

\- ¿Señorita Dupain? - Me llama. Si, evidentemente me he quedado de piedra.

\- Cl...¡Claro!...Es decir ¡Si!, me encanta la idea. Y... muchas gracias por la oportunidad, en serio, no sabe lo importante que es esto para mi -

\- Creo que si lo sé y me alegro haber tenido la suerte de descubrir su talento. La primera propuesta sigue en pie... Pediré a mi asistente que se comunique con usted para checar su disponibilidad para no entrometernos demasiado con su vida personal y su repostería, seguro que querrá tener el tiempo para ambas cosas. Una vez que se pongan de acuerdo, ella la comunicará directamente con Nathaniel. Debe saber que es posible que haya días en los que solicitemos de su presencia directamente en la empresa, así que por favor considere aquello, sin embargo por lo pronto el trato será en su mayoría de forma remota. Necesitaré que me de su correo electrónico, teléfono de casa y cualquier otro número en el que pueda contactarla, por favor. - Bebió un poco de su café después de haber dicho todo lo anterior y fue entonces cuando de repente recordé que traía conmigo aquellos pastelillos que Margot me había hecho el favor de empacar para nosotros.

\- ¡Espere! - Exclamé quizás demasiado alto, avergonzándome de mi misma pues incluso dos o tres personas se asomaron para intentar descubrir qué pasaba. Suerte que nuestro lugar era uno de los más cubiertos o de lo contrario habría querido que la tierra que tragase aquí mismo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó con cara de susto y con su taza a medio camino hacia la mesa.

\- Eh... lo siento... Yo, bueno... - ¡Por Dios, Marinette! Deja de comportarte como una adolescente - Había olvidado que traje esto para usted, solo porque recordé que le gusta... No es que quisiera sobornarlo ni nada, je -

De mi bolso saqué uno más pequeño en donde se encontraban los pastelillos y puse las cajitas sobre la mesa, esperando que los meseros no se acercaran a decirnos que no era posible comer algo ajeno al restaurante.

Las cajas eran completamente cerradas y sin ventanas por lo que no me era posible saber cuál era para él a simple vista, así que tuve que abrir las cajas para saber cuál darle... Creo que más adelante pensaré en el rediseño de las cajas para que se pueda ver hacia dentro...

**.::Adrien::.**

Casi se me heló la sangre cuando vi que una de las cajas contenía un pastelillo como el que le pedí cuando la conocí como Chat Noir...

¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Me lo había ocultado? ¿Cómo me había descubierto? Es decir, ella acaba de decir que lo trajo para mi específicamente porque sabía que me gustaba... Así que...

\- Oh, este es el mío. Je... - Dijo, abriendo completamente la cajita que a su vez servía también como plato y que descubría ese pastelillo que también me gustaba con frutas exóticas. - Este es el suyo... ¿Le gusta el que es todo de chocolate, no? - Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro me entregó la otra cajita a medio abrir para que yo me encargara del resto. - Ese día escuché que le decía a Margot que "iba por un antojo", así que supongo que si era para usted ¿No? -

Creo que mi corazón al fin volvió a latir dentro de mi pecho. Demonios, pocas veces me han asustado de esta manera. Aunque no sé porqué su último comentario de alguna manera me conmovió...

\- Que considerado de su parte. Muchas gracias -

Tomé la cajita entre mis manos para abrirla a su totalidad y así degustar de tan rico pastelillo, aunque debo decir que por un momento envidié que ella tuviera de hecho mi sabor favorito de entre todos los pastelillos en su repostería ¿Quién lo diría? ¿También lo es de ella?

Marinette Dupain Cheng es una persona de verdad talentosa e interesante, además de muy hermosa... Solo veo ese pequeño defecto que involucra a no solo una persona, sino a dos; está casada y tiene un hijo.. ¡No me malinterpreten! No soy del tipo que se enreda con absolutamente cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente. No pretendo ser la persona que arruine un matrimonio solo por querer acostarme con la chica en cuestión... Debo decir que es una verdadera lástima, pues de verdad me hubiese gustado poder profundizar aunque fuese un poco más en la vida de esta hermosa azabache.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Adrien desistirá en sus intentos por querer ver más a Marinette? ¿Ella se habrá olvidado ya de su guerra en las redes sociales con la intensión de llamar la atención de Chat Noir?

Ya lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos :D Espero que les esté gustando la historia! y si sí, no olviden dejármelo saber! :)

Siganme en mi Instagram como KarlaHoshi ^^

Muchas gracias por leerme! Prometo traerles el siguiente cap el 30 de abril, no importando que me haya demorado con traerles este capítulo.


	6. Obsesión

**Quiero Conocerte**

**Capítulo 6: Obsesión**

**.::Marinette::.**

Han pasado casi un mes desde mi pseudo entrevista con Adrien Agreste, no he vuelto a tener contacto directo con él desde entonces, pero si he recibido un par de llamadas por parte de Nathalie Sancoeur, su asistente... Sobre todo para ponernos de acuerdo para acordar el número de cuenta al cual se me depositaría mi parte de las ganancias de los diseños que su jefe había elegido de mi repertorio y para fijar una fecha para mi primera cita dentro de las oficinas de Grabriel's, la cual sería dentro de dos semanas más, cuando los diseños comenzaran a fabricarse en su primera versión y así poder ir a revisar que todo estuviese de acuerdo a lo que yo quería originalmente. Sinceramente me sorprende que se estén tomando la molestía de hacerme ir a supervisar aquello, es decir, al haber comprado los diseños basicamente tenían la libertad de poder hacer con ellos lo que les placiera y sin embargo aún con ello confían en mi como para dar fé de que todo se esté haciendo bien. No me voy a quejar de eso.

En otros temas no muy agradables...

Cada vez siento a Luka más y más lejano a mi. La mala experienca de esa sesión de sexo en la que ni siquiera se preocupó por mi se ha repetido en más de una ocasión desde entonces. Si, a partir de ese momento nuestros momentos íntimos "volvieron" de vez en cuando, pero tal parece que él solo busca su propia satisfacción y eso... me entristece... Él no solía ser así, nunca lo fue... Es como si cada vez que tenemos relaciones lo estuviese haciendo con un completo desconocido y no logro entender porqué.

Me empiezo a sentir... utilizada... Pero me niego a creer que pasa algo malo ¿Por qué pasaría? ¿Qué sería? Él sigue igual de cariñoso conmigo, me sigue hablando igual, incluso se ha esforzado en llegar temprano a casa para pasar rato con Louis y conmigo antes de irse a dormir. No puede haber forma de que me esté engañando ¿Verdad? no tiene el tiempo de hacerlo, sería ridículo siquiera pensarlo...

¿Y si Luka piensa que soy yo la que está engañándolo?

\- No, imposible... ¿Me creería capaz?- Expreso en voz alta haciéndo que mi pequeño Louis se revuelva un poco a mi lado; está recostado en la cama medio despierto y medio dormido, esperando a que su padre vuelva para que lo arrope en su propia cama... ¿No es un amor?

Hoy no me apetece un noche de "pasión no correspondida", así que al escuchar la puerta principal de la casa abrirse, me acomodo dándole la espalda a Louis para simular que me he quedado dormida. Luka entra a la habitación, se nota que quiere hacer el menor ruido posible... Louis no ha saltado a saludarlo así que me imagino que al fin se quedó definitivamente dormido.

Siento cómo el cuerpo de mi hijo es retirado de la cama y después escucho la puerta abriéndose nuevamente... Es entonces cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Luka se ha llevado a su habitación a nuestro hijo. Seguro no tardará mucho así que vuelvo a "dormirme".

Luka ha vuelto a llegar antes de lo habitual, eso es bueno ¿no? Supongo que debo pensar de manera positiva ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Vamos, no me voy a poner a juzgar toda nuestra vida de casados solo por el hecho de que no me satisface en...la...cama.

_"Se ven poco, no pasan tiempo juntos con su hijo, su intimidad va de mal en peor... Lo siento amiga, pero no sé qué pensar... Personalmente no es algo que quisiera vivir con Nino."_

Las palabras de Alya venían a mi cabeza más seguido de lo que quisiera. Palabras que me había dicho justo el día en que había acordado que ella cuidaría de Louis para que Luka y yo pudiésemos tener tiempo de calidad juntos, sin embargo fue una gran coincidencia que Luka tuviese que ir precisamente ese día al estudio para una junta de emergencia... Ni siquiera me dijo cuál era la razón, como si pensara que a mi no me importaba.

Oh... Luka a vuelto. Aprieto los ojos ligeramente e incluso abro un poco la boca para hacer más creíble que "estoy dormida".

Ruidos de tela, los zapatos de Luka siendo desabrochados... La luz principal siendo apagada y un segundo después siento las sábanas caer sobre mis hombros de manera gentil y un tierno beso sobre mi frente.

El corazón me dió un brinco... ¿Qué clase de persona soy? ¿Cómo puedo dudar de él? Es decir... todas las parejas tienen sus problemas ¿no? Esto no se reduce solo a sexo, él en verdad me ama.

Luka suele dormirse muy rápido una vez que se acuesta y esta vez no fue la excepción, sin embargo yo por mi parte no pude conciliar el sueño todavía así que con cuidado de no molestarlo, me levanté de la cama y tomé mi laptop para llevarla conmigo hasta la sala.

Dejé mi laptop sobre el sillón y fui tranquilamente hasta la cocina para servirme un poco de jugo de naranja y así regresar a la sala y acomodarme sobre el sillón más grande.

Empecé por revisar mis correos más recientes. Conecté mis auriculares y abrí una ventana en YouTube con un video de ASMR, perfecto para relajarme un poco, esperando que eso me hiciera tener más sueño para volver a la cama.

Pronto me vi navegando por las redes sociales, como últimamente había estado haciendo cada noche. Algo que empezó desde que aquel supuesto "Chat Noir" se había hecho notar en mi comentario. Me negaba a dar like ni comentar cosas que subiera, pero seguía pendiente de él. Veía cómo cada vez más seguido comentaba sobre las fotos de chicas que se atrevían a exibir sus cuerpos más de lo normal solo para llamar la atención de este personaje. Lo curioso radica en que de hecho sus comentarios parecían ser bastante "correctos", siempre cuidadoso de no ofender a nadie, solo de halagar de... ¿buena manera? Supongo...

Busqué dentro de mi album de fotos privado y rápidamente encontré una fotografía en donde salía de espaldas, de cintura para arriba y con bikini... Una hermosa imagen del atardecer que Alya sacó para mi en una de nuestras escapadas a las playas del norte de París hacía un par de años atrás... Una foto nada reveladora y hasta cierto punto "misteriosa" ya que no se podía ver mi rostro...

Sin pensarlo mucho, subí dicha foto a mi Twitter, red social que no frecuentaba mucho y que tengo casi abandonada, a excepción claro de estos últimos díaass en que la he utilizado para seguirle la pista al supuesto Chat Noir. Me aseguré de usar los hashtags que podrían guiar fácilmente a la gente fan del héroe hasta mi fotografía... "Unas vacaciones inolvidables" Escribí como leyenda y publiqué.

No tardé en recibir comentarios positivos sobre la imagen, sobre lo hermosa y artística que era, todos comentarios de gente "desconocida" que yo ya ubicaba un poco del grupo de fans en Facebook, la cuestión aquí era... ¿Llegaría hasta "Chat Noir"?

Justo cuando me disponía a cambiar de ventana para poner un nuevo video de ASMR, una notificación saltó en mi celular y también en la pantalla de mi laptop...

Tiene que ser una broma...

La vio, le gustó, la comentó, y al poco tiempo recibí una notificación que me hizo saltar ¡Me había comenzado a seguir en Twitter! Había llamado su atención, pero... ¿Hasta qué punto?

_"Que hermosa vista, ese debío ser un gran día para recordar" _Ese fue su comentario. Muy... formal, creo yo.

A partir de ahí, de pronto comencé a recibir notificación tras notificación de mis tweets pasados y a casi todas mis respuestas a los suyos.

Esta noche se me dificultó dormir incluso más debido a lo sucedido. Daba vueltas en la cama pensando las razones de este sujeto para que de la nada y solo con una fotografía empezara a notarme, aun que... bueno, de cualquier forma lo hice con ese fin, en realidad no pensaba que fuese a funcionar.

Los días posteriores daba like de vez en cuando a mis cosas, y yo estudiaba sus hábitos de conexión, sus horarios. La típica interacción normal entre psicópata fanática y estrella, porque...es normal ¿no?

Su patrón era muy sencillo y creo que poco cuidado, es decir... Si él fuese realmente "el Héroe de París" cualquiera con más medios que los míos podría investigarlo sin mayor problema. Aunque aquí el truco estaba en que nadie pensaba que en serio fuese el verdadero Chat Noir ¿Correcto?...

... Y es por eso que precisamente yo he llegado a la conclusión de que... es el real.

¿Qué? ¿Nunca vieron "Guerra Mundial Z" y esa parte en donde los líderes decidían qué tan posible era un desastre? Si todos estaban de acuerdo en algo entonces al menos 1 "debía" diferir de todos aunque incluso él mismo estuviese de acuerdo. Bueno, en este caso yo me he nombrado a mi misma como esa que debe creer que este supuesto Chat Noir es en serio Chat Noir.

Una vez que empecé a verlo de esa manera todo comenzó a tener cierto sentido.

El hombre solo se conecta por la madrugada y muy contadas veces durante las tardes, lo que me hace pensar que quizás es una persona que trabaja en oficina y solo se llega a conectar cuando tiene tiempo o cuando nadie puede verlo. Luego va y hace sus labores de héroe para regresar a casa de madrugada, momento en el cual aprovecha para dar rienda suelta a su popularidad en redes sociales. No sé ustedes, pero si yo fuera una heroína por las noches, yo llegaría directo a dormir y no a perder el tiempo en internet, no sé, quizás padezca de insomnio ¿No?

-¿Qué clase de persona serás?-

**.::Adrien::.**

Ser el CEO de una empresa tiene sus ventajas además del dinero, claro. Tengo acceso a la información de nuestros empleados y aunque Marinette Dupain Cheng no lo es como tal, al menos si es una colaboradora y también cuento con su curriculum. A estas alturas conozco la dirección exacta de su casa y cuento con su número celular, de casa y hasta el de su esposo... Luka Couffaine.

No ha sido nada difícil enterarme un poco más de la vida privada de Marinette, solo hizo falta buscar un poco sobre ella en las entrevistas que le han hecho y que han quedado registradas en la red en videos y blogs. Sé que es de descendencia franco-china, lo cual solo la hace ver más interesante a mis ojos pues supongo que eso podría explicar su exótica y delicada belleza y la razón por la que me dejó sorprendido desde el primer momento que la vi...

También sé que su mejor amiga es la ya famosa Alya Cesaire, con quien no mucho tiempo atrás tuve una entrevista pequeña para su programa. Vaya que París es más pequeño de lo que parece ¿Verdad?

En cuando a Luka Couffaine, no lo conozco pero si he escuchado de él; es un productor musical que se ha ganado su renombre al trabajar con artístas famosos y también por hacer que otros salten a la fama ¿Qué si me preocupa el susodicho? La verdad es que no, digo... que esté interesado en su esposa no quiere decir que tenga que estarlo en él y no creo que represente ningún problema, después de todo... Marinette y yo solo tenemos una relación laboral. No es como que pretenda seducirla...

_Eso ni tu te lo has creído, Agreste._

\- Supongo que ahora mismo estás en la repostería - Murmuro para mi mismo aprovechando la soledad de mi oficina mientras observo detenidamente mi celular, el cual mostraba en pantalla la conversación abierta en la que ella me había mandado un solo mensaje para avisarme lo de nuestra reunión. Desde entonces ni ella ni yo habíamos dicho nada más. No nos habíamos comunicado para nada y evidentemente tampoco nos habíamos visto, todo el trato para la empresa había sido mediante Nathalie, como siempre era...y definitivamente no quería llamar demasiado la atención por cambiar mis modos solo por una persona. Tuve suficiente con el interrogatorio de mi madre al enterarse de que había "entrevistado" a alguien fuera de la empresa, aunque tampoco fue difícil convencerla después de que era necesario hacerlo así ya que la diseñadora era una persona ocupada con su actual negocio.

El lanzamiento de la colección en curso estaba próximo y eso significaba que pronto Marinette tendría que ser llamaba a la empresa para que revisara lo referente a sus diseños. Ya casi todo estaba listo excepto tales diseños, Nathaniel se había encargado de revisarlos y de orquestar lo necesario para la elaboración de las prendas pero era necesaria la aprobación final de la mente maestra detrás de ellas para así poder comenzar.

Saber que pronto vería a Marinette me daba cierto consuelo entre todo el estrés que conlleva mi trabajo, sumándole claro algunos problemas de los que no me pude safar gracias a mi madre...

¿Recuerdan a Lila Rossi? Justo como el contrato estipulaba, dejó Gabriel's al mes de haber sido contratada, sin embargo Nathaniel se había quedado sin una modelo de tallaje que recientemente se había embarazado y que ya no volvería al trabajo porque quería dedicarse de lleno a su bebé y a mi madre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llamar a Lila para un contrato permanente... si... ¡permanente! Casi me ahogo con el agua que tomaba en el momento en que mi madre entró a mi oficina con el contrato ya listo solo para que yo lo revisara y firmara, o más bien, para que solo lo firmara. Intenté persuadir a mi madre de su decisión pero ella estaba tan empeñada que al final fue ella la que me persuadió. Lo único bueno de ese contrato es que Lila no tiene que presentarse a diario a trabajar, solo cuando se le requiera, de lo contrario creo que me volvería loco de tener que soportarla día a día en la empresa. Porque si, sigue igual o peor de insistente conmigo, pareciera que ella no entiende el significado de la palabra "no". Sinceramente no entiendo la actitud de Lila, es una modelo de talla internacional... ¿Por qué aceptaría la propuesta de mi madre para quedarse a trabajar en Gabriel's como una modelo de tallaje?

Últimamente mi mejor método para desestresarme es ese momento en el que llego al fin a casa después de mi deber como Chat Noir y reviso mis redes sociales... bueno, las redes sociales de Chat... Se ha vuelto un vicio para mi descubrir cada comentario que Marinette ha dejado en mi Facebook y Twitter; ver como interactua con todos los demás, no falla a casa ningún comentario o post. Incluso ya llegó a ser "fan destacado"... ¿Tiene algún plan?

_¿Quieres llamar mi atención, princesa? ¿Qué pasaría si supieras que ya la tienes?_

Hablo indirectamente con ella a través de las respuestas que dejo para otros usuarios y le respondo directamente de forma muy sutil, sin prentender darle un trato especial, aun que en realidad es todo lo contrario ¿Qué puedo decir? Es divertido y la única forma que tengo para comunicarme con ella sin parecer un desesperado.

Creo que es momento de hacer una publicación nueva dentro del grupo de fans den Facebook... No suelo hacer publicaciones, solo me dedico a responder las de otros, pero creo que este caso lo amerita y muero de ganas por saber si Marinette reaccionará.

Gracias a Google encuentro rápidamente un poster que hacía alusión al famoso "Día de los Heroes", una celebración anual en la que los parisinos se dedican a hacer buenas acciones; gente con mucho dinero dona un poco de su fortuna a asociaciones y algunos otros aprovechan para hacer las pases con quienes hubiesen tenido alguna pelea o desacuerdo en el pasado.

Este es el primer año en el Chat Noir asistirá a un evento realizado en el Museo de Orsay, en éste se estarán subastando algunas pinturas y las ganancias serán donadas. En primera instancia el museo había pedido a la policía que me comunicaran su deseo para que resguardara el lugar, para que la gente se sintiera segura... Y cuando acepté a alguien más se le ocurrió que era buena idea que también fuese una atracción más para el evento. El anuncio ya estaba dado, de hecho... pero quería asegurarme de que la gente lo tuviera presente.

Junto con la imagen del poster promocional en la que había dejado que un fotógrafo me hiciera un retrato de cuerpo completo, adjunté un pequeño mensaje:

_" No olviden asistir este viernes al Museo Orsay! Estaré allí contento de saludarles ¡Ah! y lleven mucho dinero, por que las pinturas no son nada baratas "_

Las respuestas a mi post no tardaron ni un segundo en hacerse ver. No exagero al decir que en los primeros 5 minutos recibí cerca de 100 comentarios de todo tipo. Claro estaba que solo me importaba uno, pero no había aparecido aún... Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de disponerme a levantarme de mi escritorio para digirme a la cama, revisé una última vez y fue en ese momento cuando el usuario "MariDP" apareció entre los demás comentarios:

_"Yo también voy a ir a ese evento, aun que no para recreación. Soy parte del staff de catering. Los estarémos esperando por allí!"_

No creerían la tremenda sonrisa que se me formó en la cara cuando leí aquello.

Quizás lo siguiente que hice fue sin siquiera pensar, más bien me dejé llevar por mis emociones, no lo sé, pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya había abierto un chat privado.

**.::Marinette::.**

Tiemblo, grito internamente, casi me pongo a saltar.

Abro el mensaje privado y leo_ "Yo voy a estar por allí desde temprano, cerca de las 7:00am, pero no lo quiero poner en las redes sociales, ya sabes... o todos sabrían que de verdad soy quien soy."_

Casi me da algo... ¿Me está confensado que es Chat Noir? ¿Por qué?

Le contesto rápidamente: "_¿Ah si? Yo también estaré allí desde temprano para preparar todo ¿Será posible verte? antes de que todo mundo llegue al evento..."_

Mi corazón late aceleradamente dentro de mi pecho como si una descarga de adrenalina me estuviese drogando ¿Qué contestará? Si de verdad es Chat Noir debería negarse ¿no? No se expondría así.

"Antes y después, Princesa. Yo encantado"

Abro los ojos como plato. Me acaba de llamar "Princesa"... ¡Me acaba de llamar Princesa!... Ok, Marinette, cálmate... ¿qué tanta coincidencia puede haber en que este sujeto me haya llamado de la misma exacta manera en la que me llamó Chat Noir en la noche en que me rescató?

Demonios, soy como una niña fanática de secundaria ahora mismo... ¿Debo confiar en este tipo? Es decir... ¿Y si se está aprovechando de mi inocencia y sus intensiones no son para nada buenas? ¿Qué tanto me estoy arriesgando?

Bueno...digamos que al parecer decidí ignorar a mi sentido de alerta y supervivencia:

"¿Qué pasa si te tomo la palabra? "

" Bueno, se me ocurre que podamos vernos unos minutos a solas, sé de un par de lugares en donde las cámaras no llegan. Y después... ya verémos"

_Donde las cámaras no llegan..._ Seguro que se refiere solo a eso para que nadie sospeche de nadie si se viera al Héroe de París simpatizando con una civil ¿Verdad? No es como que quiera abusar de mi o que se trate de un tipo loco falto de atención que al final terminará matándome aprovechando que nadie nos verá...

" ¿Seguro? "

"Absolutamente. A un lado del río hay una escaleras, me imagino que si las ubicas ¿No? Te parece si nos vemos por ahí? Abajo... Toda la gente del staff estará del otro lado del museo y para esa hora aún no hay practicamente nadie por las calles... ¿Qué dices?"

Debo aceptar que esta persona sabe muy bien lo que dice.

"Ahí te veo"

No hubo respuesta de su parte después de eso pero supuse que la cita ya estaba más que concretada.

\- Marinette, más te vale no estar metiéndote en problemas - Susurré para mi misma dejándo la laptop a un lado para acomodarme en mi lugar a lado de un muy dormido Luka.

Suspiré...

Bien pude haberle preguntado a este "Chat Noir" acerca de nuestro encuentro en aquella noche en que intentaron abusar de mi pero...¿qué posibilidades había de que lo recordara? Seguro que salvaba a montones de mujeres por cada noche que salía a combatir el crímen ¿Qué haría especial mi rescate como para que se tomara la molestía de recordarlo? Seguro que a todas y a cada una de sus "damiselas en apuros" les llamaba "princesas" así que... No, yo no era especial en lo absoluto.

\- Pero... Me contactó directamente a mi y solo a mi... -

_¡AY! ¡No seas tonta Marinette!_ Quizás ni siquiera sea él. Ni siquiera deberías asistir, por tu bien...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Capitulo cortito! Les recuerdo que los capítulos de este fic variarán mucho en extensión, dependiendo de lo que necesite en cada uno

No se pierdan el nuevo encuentro entre nuestros personajes! En un par de días subo el siguiente capítulo! en compensación por haber olvidado subir este el día 30 jajajaja xD Mil perdones! Si quieres leer los capítulos cada 15 días (Que es el tiempo en que tardo entre capítulo y capítulo) mejor siganme en mi cuenta de wattpad, allí subo los capítulos sin falta!.

Saluditos!


	7. Día de los Héroes (Parte 1)

**Quiero Conocerte**

**Capítulo 7: Día de los Héroes (Parte 1)**

**.::Marinette::.**

\- Recuerden que no estaré disponible durante todo el día ¿Si? ...Uf, menos mal que hoy no abre la Repostería de mis padres o no habríamos podido hacer nada para el evento... -

El viernes llegó demasiado rápido y con ello aquel evento en el Museo de Osray en el que se celebraría una subasta con causa para el beneficio de diferentes organizaciones de ayuda social y sin fines de lucro. Es por esto que cuando me llamaron para participar en el catering no pude negarme... aunque la verdad es que pocas veces sé decir "no".

\- Que va ¡Eres la gran Marinette Dupain Cheng! No había forma de que no pudieses hacer todos tus deberes a pesar de tener poco tiempo - Exclamó Joseph, uno de mis más antiguos compañeros en la Repostería.

\- Él tiene razón. No importa si hubiese llovido o relampageado. Usted segurito habría encontrado la manera de arreglárselas para sacar todo adelante- Esta vez había sido Margot la que me halagó.

-Aw, que lindos son. En serio. Pero la realidad es que no soy nada sin todos ustedes. Gracias por su duro trabajo - Esta vez el "aw" vino de parte de mi equipo de trabajo. - ¿Ya está todo cargado en la camioneta? -

\- Todo excepto los pastelillos. Creí que era buena idea mejor dejar el refrigerador hasta adelante para que fuese lo primero en ser descargado y conectado para que los pastelillos no se arruinaran -

\- Gracias Katherine. Tu logística nunca tiene falla - La chica en cuestión de sonrojó ligeramente por el cumplido que le hice. - Entonces... Joseph, Dean, Chris y Angel, por favor vengan conmigo para ayudar con ese refrigerador, cuando terminemos de descargar Dean, Angel y Joseph han de volver a la Repostería para seguir ayudando aquí. Margot y Chris, estarán todo el día conmigo ayudándome durante el evento -

\- ¡Si, señora! - Dijeron todos al unísono como si yo fuese su capitán o algo así, por lo que no pude evitar reir.

En realidad tuvimos suerte de que el evento fuese tan cercano a la Repostería por lo que no tuvimos que preocuparnos por el tiempo. Debíamos estar allí a las 6:30 y fue justo la hora a la que llegamos sin ningún contratiempo.

Faltaba tan poco para la hora acordada con "Chat Noir" y yo no sabía si tomármelo enserio o no, es decir... ¿Qué posibilidades había que de realmente el verdadero Chat Noir me hubiese citado solo a mi?

**.::Adrien::.**

Estoy ansioso, puedo sentir mis manos temblar a pesar de estar bien aferradas a mi bastón.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en los techos del museo, vigilando todo desde lo alto. Llegué desde muy temprano para asegurar todo el lugar con mis propias cámaras de seguridad y ponerme de acuerdo con las policías en turno en caso de cualquier incidente. Ahora mismo todo el museo es como una red enorme y yo soy la araña que la protege, no habrá nada que se me escape... Es por eso que sé que puedo darme unos minutos para poder ver a Marinette en el lugar pactado.

La vi llegar junto a varios chicos y la misma señorita que me había recibido en la repostería la otra vez. Ahora mismo se encontraban descargando un camión de carga mediano y 4 chicos parecían tener unos cuantos problemas para sacar un refrigerador. Pensé en ayudar pero al final lograron arreglárselas efectivamente, así que me mantuve al margen.

Miro la hora en mi bastón, son las 6:52... El palpitar de mi corazón se siente claramente en mi pecho.

Observo detenidamente los gráciles movimientos de aquella chica de cabello azabache; va de mesa en mesa para asegurar que todo esté siendo ordenado correctamente, revisando en un pequeño cuaderno lo que me imagino es el inventario de lo que han llevado. De pronto la observo mirar curiosa hacia la esquina del edificio, casi son las 7... así que... ¿Estará pensando en encontrarse conmigo?

Me acerco más a la orilla del edificio, aún nadie ha reparado en mi y eso está bien, pero me encantaría que ella me viera... ¿Qué esperas, Princesa? Tenemos una cita.

6:59... Habla directamente con todos sus empleados, ellos asienten y ella comienza a caminar lentamente hacia esa esquina que mencionaba mientras los demás se quedan a preparar lo necesario. La sigo con la mirada mientras siento que una descarga de adrenalina se apodera de mi cuerpo.

_No lo olvidaste ni lo ignoraste, vienes a verme ¿No es así?_

Demonios ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente bella? Esa chaquetilla de chef le va muy bien... y esa coleta que hace lucir su cuello...

Ha girado en la esquina, busca por el lugar de encuentro ¡Lo sabía! ¡Si viene por mi! La observo mirar su celular, quizás comprueba la hora... 7:01 ¡Es hora de hacer mi aparición!

Me apresuro a bajar del edificio con ayuda de mi bastón y de la manera más sigilosa posible para sorprenderla. Mi plan es justo dejar que ella crea que no vendré y a último momento aparecer ¿No soy un genio? Bueno, no, no lo soy, pero al menos le da dramatismo.

En este punto ya ni siquiera me importa mi tonto e imprudente impulso por querer delatarme a mi mismo como el "real Chat Noir" de las redes sociales, al fin y al cabo esa fue la idea desde el preciso momento en que le propuse encontrarnos.

Me he ocultado justo debajo de las escaleras en donde se suponía que nos veríamos. En realidad soy fácil de ver pues a pesar de que estoy debajo, la luz que se cuela es suficiente para dejarme visible pero ella está mirando en dirección contraria. Justo cuando ella parece dispuesta a retirarse tras mirar nuevamente su celular, doy unos pasos más solo para no dejarme ver completamente ante cualquier otra mirada curiosa que pudiese existir a los alrededores.

-¿Ya te vas? - Digo en voz alta para captar su atención, cosa que logro sin problemas, haciéndola girar sobre si misma al instante.

Dios, creo que se me detuvo el corazón por un micro segundo.

\- ...Ch... ¿Chat Noir? - Pregunta ella, incrédula todavía. No la culpo, bien podría ser cualquier tipo disfrazado. Actualmente hay muchísimas personas, hombres y mujeres, que hacen cosplay de mi.

\- Buenos días, Marinette - Le saludo cortesmente manteniéndome en mi escondite.

\- ¿S-sabes mi nombre?... Espera... ¿De verdad eres tu? - Dice, notablemente sorprendida.

\- ¿Y quién más voy a ser si no? Si quieres puedes preguntarme lo que quieras para que estes segura. Si no te convence mi respuesta simplemente puedes irte -

\- Bien podrías saber mi nombre gracias a las redes sociales... pero si en verdad eres tu... entonces...¿Me recuerdas? -

\- No hay forma de olvidarte a ti ni a ese increíble pastelillo de frutas - Contesté seguro, sabiendo que sería suficiente para que confiara en mi.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Eres tu! - Exclamó saltando una vez en su sitio por la...¿emoción? - Es decir... De verdad eres tu... ¡Creí que eras un farsante!-

\- Si, bueno... Ese es el chiste. Se supone que todos crean eso. Por cierto ¿Qué tal si te acercas un poco más? No es muy conveniente que nos vean conviviendo -

Ella asintió y se coló junto conmigo debajo de las escaleras, situación que por un segundo nos hizo estar realmente cerca el uno del otro pero que al final tuve que evitar para no invadir su espacio personal... Claro que a mi no me importaba en lo más mínimo que ella invadiera el mío, pero aún soy un caballero así que ni modo.

\- ¿Estás loco? - Preguntó de pronto cruzando los brazos.

\- Un poco, si... ¿Pero porqué preguntas? -

Marinette rió un poco.

\- No deberías de exponerte a así ¿No crees? No tienes la certeza de que iré a divulgar que eres el verdadero Chat Noir. -

Sonreí y me atreví a acercarme a ella, sabiendo que no podría alejarse demasiado.

\- Creo que puedo confiar en ti. De la misma manera en que tu confiaste en mi como para aceptar encontrarnos -

\- ... ¿Y me vas a decir que soy la única chica en la que has confiado para esto? - Preguntó, no mostrándose débil ni temerosa de mi cercanía, algo que me gustó mucho.

\- ¿Qué tanto te sorprendería si te digo que es precisamente así como lo estás diciendo? -

Ella me miró algo incrédula pero también como analizando lo que le acaba de confirmar con esa pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que crea eso? -

\- ¿Vamos a seguir respondiéndonos con preguntas? - Ella y yo reímos unos segundos antes de que pudiera continuar. - No tienes que... pero ¿No sería lógico que si revelara mi identidad a diestra y siniestra a cualquier chica o persona...Ya todo mundo lo sabría? No todas las personas son confiables, y no lo sé, dime loco... pero siento que puedo confiar en ti y sé que no irás a gritar a los cuatro vientos mi pequeño secreto -

\- Ok, bueno... supongo que tienes un punto. Y no, yo creo que sería estúpido divulgar ese detalle. Es decir... Yo creo que eres algo bueno para nuestra sociedad, pues a pesar de que sabemos que no estás todo el día a nuestro cuidado, si podemos salir más tranquilos por las noches... Al menos... así me pasa a mi desde que me salvaste.-

\- Aw... -

\- No te burles, es verdad... -

\- No, no me estoy burlando. En verdad me conmueve. Quiero decir... Con estos poderes bien pude ser más bien el mayor villano de la historia ¿No crees? Pero supongo que hice bien al elegir ser todo lo contrario. De no haber sido así... No estaríamos los dos aquí. Es como el famoso "efecto mariposa"-

**.::Marinette::.**

¿Es esto acaso una especie de coqueteo de parte de Chat Noir? De por si ya es loco siquiera pensar en que realmente los dos estamos uno frente al otro en este preciso momento.

_Es tu imaginación, Marinette, no hay manera de que el Héroe de París se haya fijando en ti, ni mucho menos que te esté coqueteando._

\- Es una suerte que podamos contar contigo. Creo que hablo por muchos al decir que realmente te lo agradecemos - Me atreví a darle una ligera palmada en la espalda en gesto amistoso y él pareció tomárselo bien - Solo no me queda claro todavía por qué me "has elegido" a mi -

Y supongo que se lo seguiré cuestionando hasta que quede contenta con la respuesta, aun que... en realidad no sé qué tipo de respuesta me gustaría oir.

\- Ya te lo he dicho... Me inspiras confianza. Además... haces mis pastelillos favoritos, bien podría aprovecharme de eso -

_\- ¿Señorita Marinette? -_

Tanto Chat Noir como yo nos quedamos de piedra al escuchar la voz de Margot llamándome, sin embargo me obligué a reaccionar para correr hasta un punto en el que Chat Noir no pudiese ser visto para encontrarme con ella, quien se acercaba caminando lentamente.

\- Margot... ¿Sucede algo? Estoy en una llamada importante... - Mentí, mostrando mi celular en la oreja a manera de distracción.

\- Perdón, solo quería avisarle que los organizadores quieren hablar con los colaboradores dentro de 10 minutos.-

\- Muchas gracias, Margot. En un momento estoy con ustedes. -

Le sonreí y ella lo hizo también antes de dar media vuelta para volver con los demás chicos. Una vez que la perdí de vista, solté un gran suspiro y volví a guardar mi celular en mi chaquetilla.

Por un momento creí que Chat Noir se habría ido después de la pequeña interrupción, sin embargo al volver a la seguridad de las escaleras me lo encontré parado en donde lo había dejado y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Sigues aquí...- Susurré, agradecida.

\- Si, sigo aquí. No podía irme sin antes asegurarme uno de esos pastelillos de frutas para el final del día -

\- Bueno, no te aseguro nada... pero intentaré guardarte alguno ¿Te veo aquí cuando termine el evento? - Pregunté un tanto nerviosa. Rayos, me sentía como niña intentando quedar con su crush.

Chat Noir se acercó a mi para tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas, logrando así que de pronto sintiese que el aliento me faltaba.

\- Por supuesto. Y no te preocupes, si no te quedan pastelillos... al menos quiero tener el gusto de volver a verte - Acto seguido besó mis nudillos de manera alucinantemente lenta mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Juro que si no se me escapó un suspiro, seguro fue un milagro. - Te estaré esperando, Princesa. -

Y sin más, me soltó y tomó su bastón desde su espalda, lugar en dónde mágicamente se adhería a él, y tras una última mirada, salió de debajo de las escaleras por el otro lado para poder hacer crecer su bastón y así llegar hasta el techo del museo, lugar del que me imagino es en donde tiene mejor vista de todo el evento, ya que éste se estaba realizando en la explanada del museo y no dentro. Era por ello que requerían de ayuda del Héroe de París.

Me apresuré a reunirme nuevamente con mi equipo, quienes aún estaban acomodando todo en su lugar.

La charla de los organizadores no fue nada del otro mundo, simplemente nos agradecían por aceptar participar en su evento y nos reiteraban los horarios en que todo se llevaría acabo regalándonos un triptico con toda la información, el mismo triptico que seguramente le darían a las personas que llegasen al evento.

La subasta comenzaría a eso de la 2 de la tarde, sin embargo el evento en sí comenzaba desde las 11am, lo que significaba que teníamos 4 horas para terminar de preparar lo que fuese necesario. En nuestro caso debíamos terminar cualquier preparación que necesitaran ciertos postres así que fue fácil para mi distraer mi mente para no pensar demasiado en Chat Noir y nuestro encuentro sucedido poco tiempo atrás...y tampoco en el que sucedería al terminar el evento.

\- Muchas gracias por la ayuda chicos. A partir de aquí Margot, Chris y yo nos encargaremos del resto - Dije contenta observando el resultado de nuestro trabajo. Ya todo estaba listo para comenzar a recibir a las personas.

\- No fue nada. Cuando terminen avísennos para venir a ayudar a recoger todo - Comentó Joseph.

\- Claro, estén atentos al teléfono. Mucha suerte en el local y no olviden su hora de comida -

Dean, Angel y Joseph se retiraron en el camión que habíamos usado para llevar todo lo que necesitábamos mientras que el resto de nosotros dábamos los últimos toques. Había pastelillos que se debían preparar al momento así que todo debía estar perfectamente ordenado para cuando tuviesemos que hacerlos.

\- Margot ¿Me harías el favor de apartar un pastelillo de frutas? Tengo un... cliente... que me pidió uno y no quiero quedarle mal - Pedí, recordando la petición de Chat Noir.

\- Por supuesto. Lo pondré al fondo del refrigerador ya en su cajita para que no se confunda con el resto -

\- Muchas gracias, Margot -

\- Que emocionante, este es mi primer evento fuera de la repostería - Decía Chris, quien apenas llevaba unos meses con nosotros.

\- Puedes irte acostumbrando. Tenemos muchos eventos a lo largo del año. Suelen pedir de nuestros servicios para diferentes ocasiones, como cumpleaños de celebridades, bodas, incluso para eventos privados de empresas. Algunos prefieren quedarse en la repostería pero si a ti termina gustándote mucho esto, si quieres puedo llevarte a todos...-

\- ¡Como a mi! Yo amo venir a todos estos eventos. Ver la cara de satisfacción de las personas al probar nuestros postres y pasteles - Exclamó Margot recargándose sobre el refrigerador que a su vez servia como mostrador y separación entre la gente y nosotros. - ¡Cuando vienen niños es lo mejor! Por cierto... - Margot me miró directamente - ¿Hoy veremos al pequeño Louis?-

Oh, casi había olvidado que mis padres e incluso Luka vendrían al evento.

\- Claro, lo traerán mis padres e incluso mi esposo llegará después -

\- ¡Toda la familia! - Dijo emocionada Margot - Bueno, supongo que la señora Anarca estará en su propio evento -

\- Si, la madre de Luka suele hacer su evento musical con ayuda de Juleka y este año definitivamente no será la excepción. Cada año se vuelven más y más populares -

\- Oh si, yo fui el año pasado. Hablan de los conciertos en esa casa barco ¿no? Es increíble el ambiente que logran. Bandas indi invitadas de todo tipo - Comentó Chris mientras limpiaba distraídamente una de las mesas en donde exponíamos algunos de nuestros productos. - De hecho pienso lanzarme para allá una vez que terminemos aquí -

\- ¿De verdad? Que bueno, Chris - Le animé. - Ya me contarás como estuvo.

\- ¿No piensa ir? - Preguntó él, un tanto confundido - No, este año no, pero no pasa nada, que seguramente mi suegra grabará todo y podré verlo de cualquier forma. -

\- ¡HEY, miren! Ya comienzan a dejar a entrar a las personas - Gritó Margot, señalando hacia la que sería la entrada principal a la explanada, improvisada con barreras de seguridad y rejas altas.

Nos sonreímos entre los tres. La parte divertida estaba por comenzar.

**.::Adrien::.**

Podrán decirme inculto o cosas parecidas, pero la verdad es que yo no esperaba que tanta gente asistiese al evento, sin embargo, al cabo de un rato recibí por radio comentarios de los policías que decían que seguramente el flujo de visitantes se debía a que sabían que yo estaría presente.

\- No seas modesto, Chat Noir - Comentó la que sería una de mis principales contactos dentro de la policia, la subteniente Alix Kubdel; la más bajita del equipo, pero que bien se merecía tener el puesto que tiene.

\- ¿Qué quiere que diga, subteniente? ¿"Ya sé que la gente me ama"? - Dije, incluso haciendo el gesto de las comillas con mis dedos aún sabiendo que nadie podía verme.

\- Si, bueno, eso es algo que seguramente tu dirías. Eres mucho más egocéntrico de lo que haces ver a los medios -

\- Quizás un poquito - Bromeé, dándole un toque irónico a mi voz.

\- Como sea ¿Cómo van las cosas desde tu perspectiva, Chat Noir? -

Tras su pregunta hice uso de mis bastón para convertirlos en una especie de telescopio avanzado que me permitía ver a distancias mucho mayores de lo que cualquier otro podría y lo mejor de todo es que al usarlos podía cambiar entre vistas de cada una de las cámaras que había instalado en todo el lugar, un total de 54.

\- Todo tranquilo y sin mayor problema, subteniente Kubdel. Los colaboradores laboran de manera eficiente y la entrada a la explanada mantiene un buen ritmo contando el paso en el detector de metales. El movimiento del interior del museo se mantiene normal, aunque me alegra decir que cerrarán el museo en sí una vez que vaya a comenzar la subasta -

\- Perfecto. Gracias por la ayuda, Chat Noir. -

\- Cambio y fuera, subteniente -

Desde mi posición pude ver como Alix cerraba la comunicación desde su radio y se cruzaba de brazos mientras continuaba observando desde el nivel del piso.

A decir verdad me resultaba un poco fastidioso no poder moverme de mi lugar. En realidad si podía hacerlo si así lo desease pero debido a que mi aparición estaba programada para después de la subasta no podía andar merodeando por allí porque arruinaría la "sorpresa". Así pues, derrotado y aburrido, usé mi telescopio para enfocar el lugar de Marinette y su equipo y observé los movimientos de la hermosa azabache que me había robado todo el sentido común desde el primer instante en que la vi.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace ser tan especial? - Susurré, sabiendo que nadie me escucharía. - ¿Tu belleza? ¿Tu procedencia? o... ¿Quizás el hecho de que sé que eres prohibida? No.. eso no lo supe sino hasta después.-

No puedo negar que fue su belleza la que me sorprendió en primera instancia aunque supongo que eso me tacha de superficial, pero realmente no me importa. Sin embargo cuando hablé con ella y pude conocerla un poco más también me gustó mucho su forma de ser...

¿Cómo una persona tan bella, por dentro y por fuera había terminado atada a alguien más que no fuese yo? Ese tal Luka debía sentirse el más afortunado de París al tener como esposa a tan hermosa y talentosa mujer ¿No es así? Mas vale que si...

Nunca antes había querido acercarme de esta manera a alguien, no después de aquel desastre amoroso que tuve hace años. Creía que nadie más merecería mi atención y tras heredar Gabriel's y convertirme en Chat Noir, creía que no valdría la pena seguir buscando por alguien... y de pronto, de la nada, aparece Marinette Dupain Cheng. No la busqué y sin embargo... allí está, con su sencillez, su perfecta sonrisa y su increíble mirada.

\- ¿Cómo terminaste enamorándote de ella? -

Si, a estas alturas ya lo había aceptado y digerido: me había enamorado de una desconocida. Esto iba más allá que una obsesión aunque cualquiera que lo supiera seguramente afirmaría lo contrario. Si, sé que a simple vista parece eso, pero yo sé que no es así ¿Planeaba hacer algo al respecto?

En realidad no...

No, nunca he planeado nada, en realidad todo lo que hago para acercarme a ella me sale de la nada, sin pensarlo, sin importarme las consecuencias. Estoy siendo muy inmaduro, lo sé, pero... carajo ¡no puedo evitarlo! Pero si me lo preguntan... Se siente muy bien dejarse llevar por una vez en la vida.

\- ¿Y ese quién es? - Para este punto ya me había sentado cómodamente a la orilla del tejado y miraba todo sin ayuda de mi bastón, sin embargo fue fácil que el brillo de un cabello azul turquesa intenso captara mi atención, sobre todo considerando el tipo en cuestión se acercó a Marinette directamente para besarla en la boca. - Así que tu eres el socio... -

Detrás de este hombre venía uno enorme un robusto con bigote de edad ya más avanzada y junto con él una señora mucho más bajita de aspecto asiático cargando a un pequeño niño en brazos... Por mera lógica fue fácil suponer que esos eran los padres de Marinette y el niño seguramente sería su hijo, Louis.

ooo

La subasta está por terminar ¡Al fin! ¡Estas horas para mi han parecido días! Soy un tipo bastante hiperactivo, no puedo parar por mucho tiempo porque siento que estoy desperdiciando tiempo valioso... y ok, está bien, estuve vigilando mis cámaras constantemente para asegurar que todo estuviera en órden, pero ¡vamos!... todo eso lo hice estando quieto en mi lugar, fue sumamente aburrido. Lo único que me mantenía entretenido era charlar un poco con el equipo de policías enviados y vigilar de a pocos lo que hacía Marinette y su familia.

\- Chat Noir, prepárate para tu entrada triunfal. Dentro de poco te llamarán. - Esa fue nuevamente Alix, avísandome por radio lo que de hecho yo ya sabía.

\- Aquí Gato negro o Conejo blanco ¿Me copia? Ya estaba enterado. Cambio y fuera, Conejo blanco. - Bromeé, logrando arrancarle una ampliar sonrisa a la subteniente y al mismo tiempo un bonito dedo medio a la distancia pues a Alix no le gustaba que le hiciera esa referencia debido a su pequeña estatura y complexión.

¡Bien! Hora de la actuación...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_¿Hasta a qué punto Chat Noir estará dispuesto a llegar con tal de convivir con su ahora declarado amor prohibido? Está arriesgando su identidad por "una extraña" que probablemente ni siquiera está interesada en él y que tiene esposo y un adorable hijo ¿Eso lo detendrá?_

Han estado quedando capítulos un pelín cortos pero creo que así está bien por el momento, seguro que de pronto se me aloca y me salen capítulos de hasta 10,000 palabras, jejeje... casi todos han sido de 4k aproximadamente,para quien le interesa ese dato :P

Gracias por todo! No olviden dejar su review! en verdad me motiva a seguir escribiendo :) Esperen el siguiente capítulo para eso del 15 de mayo :D (que tal he? 3 capítulos en menos de 15 días xD)


	8. Día de los Héroes (Parte 2)

**Quiero Conocerte**

**Capítulo 8: Día de los Héroes - Parte 2**

**.::Marinette::.**

Las horas pasaron bastante amenas, los clientes iban y venían a pasearse por nuestro lugar con esa sonrisa en la cara que a Margat tanto le fascinaba admirar, siendo esa la mayor prueba de que nuestros postres y pasteles eran de tu entero agrado, y bueno... considerando también que de hecho todo era gratis para todo el público, seguro que eso también influia mucho.

Mi familia andaba por allí entre toda la gente y Luka de vez en cuando se acercaba a mi para besar mi mejilla y recordarme que estaba allí para lo que necesitara... Algo que realmente no pasaba hace mucho porque evidentemente nunca estamos juntos mientras trabajamos, siendo esta la gran excepción... Debo decir que se siente bien, extrañaba mucho esta sensación de sentirme apoyada por mi esposo.

Pronto el evento principal del día se anunció, y no... no me refiero a la subasta, porque... ¡seamos realistas! al menos un 65% de los aquí presentes venían a ver a Chat Noir, la subasta solo se realizó entre unos cuantos riquillos.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí estáaaa! - Margot gritaba realmente entusiasmada al lograr ver la silueta negra de nuestro gran héroe. Se encontraba parado en lo más alto de una de las... ¿torres? (perdón, pero no sé mucho de arquitectura) del museo, meneando aquel extraño cinturón que figuraba como su cola como si tuviera vida propia.

\- ¡Canua! ¡Canua! - Gritó mi pequeño Louis, que en ese momento se encontraba en brazos de Luka a un lado mío.

\- Si, mi amor, es Chat Noir - Le dije, tocando su pequeña naricita con un dedo.

\- ¡Canuaaaaa! - Volvió a gritar emocionado cuando el héroe saltó sin preocupación alguna para terminar aterrizando justo en el lugar en el que anteriormente habían estado exhibiendo las pinturas de la subasta. Un lugar un poquito alejado de nosotros pero del cual de todos modos podíamos verlo sin problema.

\- ¡Papa! Vaaaamoooo - Pedía Louis para poder ver a Chat Noir de cerca.

\- Yo lo llevo, a fin de cuentas ya arrazaron con todos los postres, no tenemos nada más que ofrecer - Le dije a mi esposo, alargando los brazos hacia él para indicarle que me pasara a nuestro hijo.

\- Vamos los 3 - Dijo él, acomodándose bien a Louis en un brazo y ofreciéndome su mano libre para que yo la tomase - Volvemos en un rato, Louis quiere ver a Chat Noir de cerca - Avisó a mis padres.

\- ¡Canuaaaa! Siiii, si, si, siiii -

Sonreí ante la emoción tan inocente de mi querido hijo. Seguro que estaba emocionado por ver a ese personaje que aparecía en la televisión y que su madre miraba frecuentemente en su computadora.

Por suerte, al vernos con un niño en brazos, las personas nos fueron abriendo paso hacia el frente, lugar en donde Chat Noir se estaba dedicando por el momento a simplemente saludar a todos los que podía. Por un momento creí que ni siquiera nos prestaría atención, sin embargo... en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, inmediatamente se dirigió hasta nosotros.

\- ¡Hey! Hola, campeón ¿Cómo te llamas? - Dijo él, acercándose directamente a mi hijo.

Como ya había comentado, Louis suele ser muy introvertido cuando trata con nuevas personas y este caso no era la excepción así que quise animarlo un poco.

\- Dile como te llamas, mi amor -

-... Louis...- Murmuró mi hijo, no pudiendose escuchar muy bien del todo e intentando resguardarse un poco más en los brazos de Luka.

\- Se llama Louis - Dijo Luka por él, sonriendole a Chat Noir.

\- Hey, que buen nombre. Que bueno conocerte - Chat Noir volvió a dirigirse solamente a mi hijo, quien poco a poquito iba despegándose de Luka.

\- Mi hijo suele ser algo tímido, pero te aseguro que está super emocionado por poder saludarte. - Le comenté.

\- ¿Qué tal un pequeño regalo? -

Chat Noir tomó su bastón y de un extremo sacó lo que parecía ser un pequeño pin negro con una patita de gato verde grabada al centro y se lo colocó a mi hijo en el pecho, adhiriéndose esta de forma casi mágica ya que no contaba con ningun pincho o algo similar.

Louis inmediatamente empezó a removerse feliz, no pudiendo evitar sonreír de oreja oreja.

\- Aw, le ha encantado. Gracias Chat Noir - Agradecí.

\- Qué gran detalle. Muchas gracias- Esta vez fue Luka quien le agradeció.

\- No es nada, para nada. Siempre es bueno hacer feliz a un niño -

Dicho esto, Chat Noir se movió hasta el sitio de algún otro fan, aunque no sin antes dirigirme una última mirada y un guiño cómplice.

**.::Adrien::.**

Actuar de forma normal frente a la familia de Marinette no me resultó tan fácil como quizás se vió. Juro que sentía el corazón en la garganta... Algo muy raro en mi, debo admitir; generalmente no hay nada que me altere de ninguna manera tan...radical.

Al menos no terminé tatamudeando o tropezando frente a todos...

Durante todo el rato que estuve saludando a mis "fans", me aseguré de no perderle la pista a Marinette, buscándo su mirada con la mía de tanto en tanto...y debo decir que no me decepcioné en ninguna de esas ocasiones pues en todas ellas, ella también me estaba mirando...

_Como todos los demás fans a mi... Bueno, quizás no deba emocionarme de más._

Después de los saludos y autografos (nada raro para mi, de hecho, por mi carrera como modelo), tuve que dar un pequeño monólogo acerca de las buenas acciones y lo increíble que era este evento, así como sobre mis "agradecimientos" por haber sido "invitado". No me quejo, de no haber sido así, no habría visto a mi linda azabache el día de hoy.

Y hablado de ella...

El evento ya está por terminar, son las 4 de la tarde, bastante temprano a decir verdad, pero ese no es el punto. Se supone que quedé de verme nuevamente con Marinette al término de todo esto, me pregunto si realmente va a presentarse.

\- Muchas gracias por haber venido. Pero este gato ya se tiene que ir porque por las noches ya saben quién les cuida las espaldas ¿Verdad? - Anuncié con ayuda de un micrófono que me había dado desde el momento en que había hecho mi aparición.

Los parisinos presentes clamaban mi nombre y me aplaudían mientras que yo daba un ágil salto que me impulsó nuevamente hasta el techo del museo.

\- ¿Estás ahí, gato negro? - El comunicador en mi bastón dejó escuchar la voz de Alix.

\- ¡Aww! ¡Me acabas de llamar por nombre clave! -

\- Si, si, no molestes. ¿Te vemos en un rato más, verdad? -

\- Claro, debo retirar todas las cámaras que instalé... Así que todavía tiene Chat Noir dentro de un rato más, subtentiente. -

. De acuerdo. Procura no ser visto, se supone que "ya te fuiste" - Pidió.

\- Ese es el plan. - Me aseguré de cortar comunicación con Alix y enseguida me acerqué nuevamente a la orilla para intentar divisar a aquella dama que me había robado los sentidos... Para mi suerte fue fácil encontrarla, aún estaba en su puesto, comenzando a guardar todo.

Ok, aún tienen que llegar con el camión para que pueda empezar a recoger todo, aunque...

Tomo mi bastón y lo transformo en mi muy útil telescopio para buscar por todo el lugar a la familia de Marinette, sin embargo no les veo por ningún lado ¿Será que se fueron? Eso sería bueno para mi...

Bien, supongo que tengo tiempo para retirar todas mis cámaras y hablar con Alix un momento.

**.::Marinette::.**

\- ¡Aaaay! ¡Pero que gran día! -

\- No tienes que gritarlo tan alto, me vas a reventar los tímpanos -

Margot y Chris platicaban entre si acerca del evento y lo mucho que habían disfrutado convivir con tantas personas al aire libre, aunque al parecer Margot era la más entusiasmada, como siempre.

_Me pregunto si Chat Noir en realidad se habrá ido... Guardé su pastelillo._

Intentando no pensar mucho en nuestro héroe, me limité a empezar a recoger todo distraídamente para prepararlo para cuando los demás chicos llegasen a ayudarnos con todo lo que habíamos traído.

Puf, y yo que pensé que hoy pasaría el resto del día con Luka y mi pequeño Louis, pero no... Resultó que Luka recibió una llamada en la que aparentemente le pedían que fuera a la disquera por quien sabe qué razón. Se suponía que había pedido el día para no tener que trabajar...

Luka se fue y mis padres se llevaron a Louis a su casa en lo que yo me encargaba de todo aquí. Vaya descepción. Bueno, al menos ahora mismo no estoy sola.

Para asegurar la integridad del pastelillo, lo guardé en una bolsa y les comenté a Chris y Margot que no lo sacaran del refrigerador hasta que nos fuesemos. Así pues, simplemente nos pusismos a recoger todo lo que habíamos llevado para tenerlo listo para cuando Dean, Angel y Joseph llegasen con el camión de carga y así poder retirarnos al fin a la repostería, lugar en donde tendríamos que repetir el proceso para descargar el camión y guardar todo en la bodega. Nadie dijo que tener una respostería reconocida sería fácil ¿no? En un principio se suponía que yo ya no me encargaría de eso, si no los chicos por si solos, pero dado el hecho de que todo plan para el día de hoy se vino abajo, entonces no veo porqué no involucrarme de lleno en el proceso.

Todo iba bien y sin problema alguno, hasta que sentí vibrar dentro mi chaquetilla lo que en un principio creí que era mi celular. Sin embargo al observar la pantalla me di cuenta que el celular se encontraba inactivo y sin una sola notificación. Algo más estaba vibrando...

\- ¿Que rayos...? - Al volver a buscar dentro de mi bolsillo me encontré con aquel pequeño "pin" que Chat Noir le había regalado a mi hijo. Objeto que al final tuve que tomar yo para guardarlo y así asegurar que mi pequeño hijo no lo perdiera ya que definitivamente aquel pequeño objeto no parecía ser un simple souvenir..._ Y al parecer no me equivocaba... _Estaba parpadeando en verde la huellita en el centro, aunque en realidad eso era todo lo que hacía. No supe que hacer o qué rayos estaba pasando y aún con ello alcé la mirada hacia el techo del museo, encontrándome inmediatamente con la mirada verde de Chat Noir y su sonrisa mientras me saludaba como niño pequeño lo más escondido que podía estar.

A lo lejos él sacó su bastón y se lo puso en la oreja como si se tratara de un teléfono e hizo el ademán después de pegarle algo y volver a ponerselo en la oreja, todo esto con movimientos exageradísimos para finalmente señalarme a mi y repetir sus movimientos. Fue entonces cuando "lo imité" y saqué mi propio celular y le acerqué el pin, éste de pronto se adhirió por si solo a mi celular, como si se tratara de un imán. Volví a mirar a Chat Noir y éste levantó el pulgar y sonrió, tomándo nuevamente su bastón.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en ese instante, no marcando en la pantalla ningún número, o más bien, marcando muchos ceros. No entendiendo aún lo que sucedía, deslicé el icono correspondiente para contestar.

\- ¿S..si? -

\- ¡Hola, Princesa! Me alegra que lo hayas captado tan rápido - La voz del héroe se notaba alegre.

**.::Adrien::.**

\- Tampoco es como que haya sido tan fácil...- Respondió ella no muy convencida ¿De qué? Quién sabe. - ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? -

\- No sé si llamarle brujería o magia...o.. simple tecnología. Debo confesar que yo mismo no entiendo cómo funcionan muchos de mis "artilugios", pero lo que importa es que hacen bien su trabajo. -

\- ¿Hackeaste mi celular? -

\- Uhmmm yo no lo llamaría "hackear". Ese pequeño artefacto me permite acceder a tu número telefónico sin realmente mostrármelo, así tu estás a salvo por si por cualquier razón alguien intentase hackear de verdad el mío. Tranquila, esto no me permitirá ver más allá en tu celular, no entraré en tu privacidad. Este es un método que suelo utilizar con los policías con los que coopero porque además evita que se nos rastree. Toda una maravilla ¿no? -

\- Entoces se lo diste a propósito a mi hijo...- Razonó ella acertivamente.

_Oh, me han pillado. _

\- jajajaja, si, me atrapaste. Aun que de nada hubiese servido si él se lo hubiese llevado o si tu esposo lo tomase en vez de ti. La suerte está de mi parte, parece -

Hubo un pequeño silencio que me intrigó, por lo que presté más atención a sus movimientos a la lejanía; se encontraba con una mano en la cintura, un pose digna de regaño, pero no tardó mucho en relajarse.

\- ...Que listo - Dijo, con tono irónico.

\- ¿Hice mal, Princesa? -

Otro silencio, uno un poco más corto...

\- Bueno, hiciste muy feliz a mi hijo con esto así que... supongo que puedo perdonarte.-

Sonreí ante mi triunfo. Ahora tengo la forma de comunicarme con ella cuando me apetezca sin tener que recurrir a mi identidad civil.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer por la noche? - Pregunté, esperando que su respuesta fuese negativa ya que no podía ver por ningún lado a ningún miembro de su familia, aunque nunca se sabe, es por eso que prefería preguntar.

\- Eh...No, en realidad no. Generalmente los viernes mi esposo y yo lo pasamos solos en casa, pero justamente hoy tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo y se tuvo que ir -

Oh, esto pinta para bien. Casi como si los astros se estuviesen alineando solo para que ella y yo podamos vernos...

\- Aun me debes ese pastelillo, dime que lo has guardado para mi -

\- Eh... si, justo lo tengo apartado. De hecho creí que ya te habías ido y me lo iba a comer yo misma. Es también mi favorito ¿Sabes? -

_Seguro que no te gusta tanto como tu me gustas a mi, Princesa. _

\- ¡Qué coincidencias! - Simulé asombro, pues yo ya sabía eso gracias a aquella "cita de negocios" que habíamos tenido tiempo atrás. - Quizás lo podamos compartir. Voy a buscarte en tu Repostería, en... ¿2 horas? -

\- ¿Qué?...No, espera... ¿qué? ¿Es en serio? - Preguntó ella, notándose nerviosa.

\- Si. No te preocupes, soy el rey de la discresión -

Sin querer darle oportunidad a negarse, colgué sin más y me dispuse a seguir en mi tarea de retirar todas mis cámaras de dentro y fuera del museo. Después de aquello debía reportarme directamente con Alix y los demás oficiales así que 2 horas parecían un buen rango de tiempo para que yo hiciera aquello y que Marinette pudiese irse y arreglar lo que sea que tuviese que arreglar en la repostería.

ooo

No se ve mucho movimiento en dentro del local. El camión de carga no está así que me imagino que ya terminaron de bajar todo y el letrero de "cerrado" con una bonita letra de caligrafía luce en la puerta principal.

\- ¡Nos vemos luego, señorita Marinette! - Gritaba una chica al salir sonriente del lugar, Margot es su nombre, según tengo entendido.

Supongo que hubo respuesta desde el interior del local y con ello Margot dió media vuelta para comenzar a caminar por la calle sin mucha prisa.

Debo asegurarme de que al fin Marinette esté sola, así que tomo mi bastón y hago uso de aquel dispositivo que me permitiría comunicarme con ella sin mayor problema.

Varios tonos después aún no hay respuesta, sin embargo en el interior del local logro escuchar un fuerte golpe seco que me hace movilizarme a toda prisa hasta la repostería y abrir la puerta sin importarme nada más. Cuál va siendo mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Marinette tirada en el piso, boca abajo y con el celular en la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto acercándome a ella para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

\- ...¿Auch? - Responde ella mirándome a los ojos y mostrándome con ello los suyos cristalinos, seguramente por el dolor.

\- ¿Te lastimaste algo? ¿Puedes caminar? -

\- Estoy bien, solo me saqué el aire al caer... Oye... Espera... ¿qué haces aquí? -

\- Ah... Verás...Te estaba esperando afuera, escuché el golpe y no pude evitar entrar al rescate. Perdón, es el héroe que hay en mi - Le digo, guiñandole un ojo pero sintíendome como un idiota al ser posible que por mi culpa haya sido que se ha caído.

\- Si... bueno. Estaba arriba... - Señaló hacia arriba con su dedo indice. - Y dejé mi celular aquí abajo, así que al escucharlo sonar quise bajar rápido y... aquí estoy -

Genial, si fue mi culpa. Bravo por mi.

\- De verdad, perdóname. No sabía que mi llamada te iba a perjudicar tanto...- Me disculpé sinceramente, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

\- No te preocupes, suelo ser muy torpe todo el tiempo. De hecho no sé como es que yo misma no he terminado por incendiar toda la repostería con todo lo que me pasa -

\- ¿Tu torpe? No te creo ¿Cómo alguien torpe podría...- Hice una ligera pausa que para mi pareció durar eras; me había dado cuenta que en ese justo momento mantenía el cuerpo de Marinette pegado al mío. Claro que en simples circunstancias eso no es algo que realmente me preocuparía, pero Marinette en sí misma para mi no representaba para nada "una circunstancia normal" y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me estaba poniéndo realmente nervioso, sin embargo todo lo que pude hacer fue respirar profundo (algo que tampoco ayudó mucho, por cierto) y continuar hablando. - ...haber creado tan próspero negocio? -

\- Uhmmm ¿Creatividad, quizás? Las personas como yo tenemos que ingenirarnoslas mucho durante todo el día para no echar a perder las cosas a nuestro alrededor - Respondió ella con total seriedad, haciéndome saber que realmente se creía una persona torpe... torpe pero creativa.

Sin querer me mordí el labio inferior mientras la guiaba hasta el mostrador para dejarla recargarse allí, no separándonos para nada ni siquiera cuando ella ya estuvo con la cadera recargada en la vitrina. Era obvio qu era yo quien mantenía la cercanía y sinceramente esperaba que en cualquier momento ella me apartase, sin embargo eso no sucedía y yo me había acomodado de manera que me mantenía semiabrazandola por los hombros, frente a frente.

Si es que ella no lograba sentir los latídos de mi corazón que ahora mismo se encontraban frenéticos, no sé cómo no lo haría, si yo mismo sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? - Pregunté, bajando la voz y casi susurrándole.

\- S...si, gracias. Ya pasó - Marinette bajó la mirada y apoyó sus manos en mi pecho...

Creo que fue más una especie de ataque de pánico lo que me hizo separarme de ella, temoroso de que se diera cuenta de que mi corazón estaba por caer ante ella.

**.::Marinette::.**

La calidez de su abrazo de pronto abandonó mi cuerpo y por alguna razón aquello me hizo sentir cierta desdicha y descepción...

Me sentía segura a su lado, protegida y también... querida. ¿Por qué sentiría algo así de alguien a quien apenas conocía? ... de alguien que de hecho, a pesar de ser reconocido por todo mundo, en realidad era un completo desconocido para mi. No lo sé... Lo único claro para mi era que sentía que podía confiar plenamente en él y eso me llenaba de algo parecido a la felicidad.

\- Eh... y... Me imagino que estabas sola antes de que yo entrada ¿No? - Dijo él, rascándose la nuca en un aparente gesto de... ¿nerviosismo?

\- Si, Margot fue la última en irse, como siempre...jejeje Ella siempre se asegura de ayudarme hasta el último momento. Sinceramente creo que si algún día tuviese que dejar esta repostería, seguramente se la daría a ella. -

\- Eso es un bello pensamiento, habla muy bien de ella -

\- Sip... Es sin duda alguien que tiene toda mi confianza, pero dígame señor "Héroe de París"... ¿No debería estar usted en las calles de París protegiendo a sus cuidadanos en este momento? -

Chat Noir me miró con una sonrisa en los labios, totalmente despreocupado.

\- Tiene usted razón, señorita. Pero también es cierto que no todos los días puedo patrullar las calles y muchas veces París se vale solo de su fuerza policial, además... hace mucho que no paro un poco... A veces estresante ¿sabes? Yo también soy humano...-

Con aquel último comentario me dejó muda; era cierto, él también era humano y muchas veces nos olvidabamos de ello. Es decir, él no es el único superhéroe en el mundo, pero si el único en éste país y de alguna forma lo vemos como algo fuera de este mundo, un ser superior que "debe" ayudarnos solo por el hecho de tener poderes ¿Qué clase de persona se ocultará tras ese máscara negra?

\- Disculpa... Creo que solemos ser bastante egoístas contigo ¿No? - Dije apenada, esperando que de alguna forma lo aceptara como una disculpa no solo mía, sino de parte de lo demás parisinos que contábamos con él.

\- No creo que sea "egoísmo", simplemente creo que en realidad todos creen que soy de otro planeta - Si, casi justo lo que acaba de pensar yo también.

Chat Noir rió ante su afirmación y en ese momento sentí la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, de hacerle saber que en verdad lo apreciabamos mucho por cuidar de nosotros, de hacerle saber que no estaba solo y que podía contar con nosotros... conmigo. Sin embargo contuve mis impulsos y me dispuse a ir hasta la bodega trasera para poder entregarle al fin el pastelillo que me había encargado desde la mañana.

\- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Ya te aburrí? - Preguntó él con cierta expresión de inocencia en su rostro; no sé como es que no solté un "aww" en ese momento.

\- Voy por tu pastelillo. No te muevas, vuelvo en un pestañeo -

No sé porqué no adiviné que haría justo lo contrario y que me seguiría hasta la bodega y de la misma forma en que casi nos estrellamos como la primera vez que estuvo aquí, lo hicimos también hoy, aunque ésta vez el "casi" mas bien lo podemos quitar de la oración...pues de verdad me estampé contra su pecho, dejándo caer el pastelillo y no supe cómo fue que de pronto me encontraba siendo sostenida por la cintura por uno de sus fuertes brazos mientras que con el otro rescataba también la cajita con el pastel.

No pude evitarlo, su mirada me dejó como hipnotizada a tal punto que me paralizó, no pudiendo mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo...o quizás... no queriendo. Él tampoco hizo o dijo nada, simplemente nos quedamos en esa muy cercana posición mirándonos a los ojos.

La sonrisa de Chat Noir se curvó ligeramente para después entreabrir un poco sus labios. ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Ahora está mirando mis labios! ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!? ¿Son solo ideas mías? ¿Estoy soñando despierta? Ok, no puede ser imaginación mía lo que veo ¿no? Su rostro se está acercando al mío tortuosamente lento... ¿Alguien relentisó el tiempo? Creo que me voy a desmayar.

Podía sentir su respiración contra mi rostro, cálida y con un aroma a hierba buena... ¿Me va a...?

\- Uf, alcancé a reaccionar rápido, menos mal -

Tal comentario me descolocó completamente. Chat Noir había girado el rostro para mirar la cajita que se encontraba en su mano, inspeccionando que estuviese bien.

\- ¿Eh? - En serio, en ese momento me sentía tremendamente tonta.

\- ¿Tu estás bien? - Preguntando eso me alejó de su cuerpo y se aseguró de que todo estuviese bien para después alejarse unos pasas de mi. - Perdón, ya había pasado antes, creo que debo aprender a seguir órdenes ¿No? jajajaja -

\- S...si, creo que...si - Dije, totalmente apenada y sin saber en dónde meterme ¡Quería que la tierra se abriera aquí mismo y me tragara!

Como una tonta niña había creído que Chat Noir podría haberse sentido atraído por mi ¡Pero qué ilusa! Vamos, no soy ni de lejos el tipo de mujer al que un super héroe aspiraría. Y...¡Vamos Marinette! ¡Estás casada y él lo sabe! Tan solo pensar algo así ya me hace ser infiel... ¡Que horror!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Chat Noir ha delatado de cierta manera lo que siente por Marinette, sin embargo, para su suerte...ella cree que solo es su imaginación. La tensión entre ambos crece cada vez más! ¿Su noche ya habrá acabado?_

Leanlo en el próximo capítulo!

Y bueno, para quien siga esta historia se habrá dado cuenta que ya no la he actualizado, al menos no aquí ya que no ha tenido tanto apoyo, ahora mismo en **Wattpad** la historia va por ahí del capítulo 13! así que si quiere saber que pasa vayan corriendo a mi cuenta de wattpad, me encuentran como **Bacitakarla**.

Recuerden seguirme en Instagram, me encuentran como "KarlaHoshi" :) Bye bye!


	9. Indebido pero Necesario

**Quiero Conocerte**

**Capítulo 9: Indebido pero Necesario**

**.::Adrien::.**

Casi la beso...

Un poco más... solo un poco más y la habría besado.

Creo que no podré superarlo. ¡No lo planeé! Solo se dió... Y lo más increíble de todo es que ella no hizo nada para evitarlo, bien pude hacerlo... ¡Y no lo hice!

¿Por qué?

¡Por idiota! Por querer respectar su matrimonio, a su familia... Por "hacer lo correcto"

Ahora me verá como un completo depravado... Es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta que quería besarla.

\- ¿Chat Noir? -

Ahora mismo como el pastelillo que me ha regalado, dándole la espalda para que no vea la frustración en mi rostro. Intento exagerar un poco mis movimientos y decir tonterías a cerca de lo rico que está el pastel mientras que por dentro filosofo acerca de mi existencia absurda.

No sé en qué estaba pensando, más bien... ¡No estaba pensando! No sé, si Marinette fuese como cualquiera de esas chicas que me buscan para tan solo tener sexo seguro que la habría besado y la habría hecho mía allí mismo en la bodega... Pero... ella no es como cualquier chica y eso... me aterra.

\- ¿Chat...?

Bien... Acepté haberme enamorado de ella, sin embargo... Sé que entre ella y yo no puede haber nada, además mi propia situación no lo permite, solo con el hecho de estar aquí la estoy poniendo en riesgo.

\- ¿Ya te lo acabaste? -

Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Marinette se acercó a mi para posar una de sus pequeñas manos sobre uno de mis brazos, sobresaltándome al acto. Miré la mano con la que sostenía el empaque del pastelillo, dándome cuenta de que, efectivamente, ya me había acabado el pastelillo, sin siquiera haberlo saboreado...

\- Parece que si... ¡No me culpes! ¡Es delicioso! -

\- Yo quería un poco... Dijiste que lo podríamos compartir - Dijo ella con cara de tristeza forzada, y a pesar de eso logró hacerme sentir culpable.

\- Ah... ¿Ups? Lo siento, no pude detenerme -

\- Si, bueno, la ventaja de trabajar en la repostería en donde hacen esos pastelillos...es que puedo tener uno cuando quiera jajajaja -

\- ¡Entonces no llores! Solo querías hacerme sentir mal, traviesa -

\- Un poquito - Marinette sacó su lengua en un gesto infantil y rió jovialmente. - Y bien... ¿Te irás ya? -

\- Auch ¿Ya me corres? - Expresé en tono ofendido.

\- ¡No! no, no... Es solo que.. Se supone que venías solo por el pastel ¿No? -

\- ¿Bromeas? También vine a ver a la chica respnsable de esta repostería. De hecho... Me preguntaba si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo -

Y no, esto nuevamente no estaba dentro de mis planes ¡Pero vamos! que ya debería de estar acostumbrado a que todo lo que hago frente a ella es completamente improvisado.

\- ¿Bromeo? ¿Bromeas tu? ¿Es enserio? -

\- Totalmente. Solo tengo que avisarle a la Subteniente que se mantengan un poco más atentos a las calles mientras yo no estoy. Vamos, tampoco es como que me vaya a ausentar toda la noche. Solo un ratito... ¿Si? -

\- Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Yo? ¿Ahora? - Bueno, esta mujer ya está complicando un poco la invitación... No la culpo.

\- Si, tu, ahora... Porque me caes bien. Eres la primera chica a la que invito a pasar el rato. -

\- y... ¿qué fan no daría lo que fuera con tal de tener un meet & great con su estrella favorita, no? -

\- Aaaalgo así, tampoco es como que me crea una verdadera celebridad -

\- Bueno... Anochecerá en un momento y no tengo planes. Mi hijo está con sus abuelos y mi esposo trabajando... ¿Seguro que está bien? -

Mi yo interior gritó un fuerte "¡Si!" ante la respuesta de Marinette, sintiéndo la emoción y también el alivio por saber que de cierta forma no me había tachado como una mala persona después de lo que estuve a punto de hacerle.

\- Todo mundo me ve cargando a gente en brazos en todo momento, ya sabes, por aquello de que los rescato y esas cosas, así que no será nada raro llevar a una chica más ¿No? -

\- Supongo...-

Esperamos a que afuera comenzara a anochecer para poder salir a la calle. Marinette aseguró la puerta principal con llave y bajó las cortinas metálicas que cubrían las ventanas de exibición con candados. Una vez todo listo, respiré profundo y me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía ahora.

\- Bien, sostente bien de mi ¿quieres? Vamos a ir rápido y alto, así que intenta no gritar, mis oídos son muy sensibles -

\- ¿A qué te refieres con no grit...¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -

No le di el chance ni de terminar su pregunta, simplemente la cargué al mero estilo princesa y comencé nuestro camino dando saltos por los tejados de las casas. No lo hice así por ella, más lo hice así por mi; no quise darme el tiempo de pensar demasiado en el hecho de que su cuerpo estaría y está tan pegado al mío.

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Dios! ¡Aaaah...aaaaahhh! ¿Cómo rayos puedes...? ¡Aaaaah! ¡Mi estomago! - Gritaba ella revolviendose entre mis brazos como niña pequeña.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! Solo cierra los ojos, eso ayuda. O al menos eso me han dicho - Le sugerí, agredeciendo que de hecho esa situación me estuviese ayudando a mi a relajarme. - De hecho... De verdad creo que deberías cerrarlos ahora mismo. Sostente bien de mi, no te voy a soltar, confía en mi. Pero debo liberar una de mis manos -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qu...?! ¡Aaah! -

En ese momento solté sus piernas para hacer que su cuerpo se pegase a un costado del mío y así poder hacer uso de mi bastón para lograr impulsarme verticalmente. Para cuando lo hice, Marinette había dejado de gritar y se aferraba fuertemente a mi cuello y con sus piernas rodeaba mi cintura como si yo fuese un poste en el que estuviese colgada. En realidad fue mucho más gracioso que morboso todo este asunto ¿Saben?

Cuando mis pies volvieron a tocar un piso firme fue porque al fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, sin embargo parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta porque seguía igual de sujeta a mi.

\- Princesa, ya puedes abrir los ojos. Lo de soltarme ya te lo dejo a tu elección - Dije, riéndo un poco al ver como ella abría los ojos lentamente sin atreverse a ver a su al rededor. En realidad me parece muy tierna y estoy seguro de que si ella hubiese visto la mirada que ahora mismo le dedicaba...se habría dado cuenta de lo perdido que estoy por ella. Suerte que no se atrevía a mirar más allá del piso.

\- ¿Dónde me trajiste? Tengo miedo a las alturas ¿Es un lugar alto? - Preguntaba ella con voz algo temblorosa mientras finalmente cedía un poco y dejaba a sus piernas relajarse para plantarse en el piso... ésto aún abrazada a mi cuello.

\- Oh... Quizás debiste decirme eso antes -

\- ¡¿Mis gritos no te lo anticiparon?! - Gritó, alzando la mirada hacia mi y con ello dándose cuenta de que efectivamente nos encontrábamos en un lugar alto - ¡DIOS! -

Asustada, Marinette me abrazó nuevamente, atrapando en sus brazos también los míos y pegando su mejilla a mi pecho.

\- Oye, puedes estar tranquila. Respira, yo estoy contigo, no te pasará nada. Quizás sea un buen momento para enfrentar tu miedo ¿No crees? - Ella negó con la cabeza energicamente - ¿Me creerías si te digo que antes de convertirme en Chat Noir yo también le temía a las alturas? -

\- ¿De verdad? - Dijo ella volviendo a alzar la mirada y mirándome solo a mi y aflojando un poquito su agarre contra mi.

\- Hay veces que la vida no te da muchas opciones ¿sabes? Ser Chat Noir fue mi elección pero... la realidad es que nadie estuvo allí para enseñarme a serlo... ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saber que convertirme en este héroe me obligaría a tener que viajar por las alturas? Cuando descubrí que mi bastón podía extenderse a longitudes estúpidamente inimaginables inmediatamente supe que podría funcionar como un buen "medio de transporte" pero no lo quise aplicar precisamente por mi miedo a las alturas. Al principio hacía mis rondas de manera lenta y procurando solo dar saltos básicos entre edificios... Antes debes saber que yo no sabía los poderes que este traje podrían darme, no sabía que me protegía de practicamente todo...-

\- ¿Qué tuvo que pasar para que lo supieras? - Preguntó, esta vez separándose ligeramente de mi pero aún ejerciendo presión con sus pequeñas manos en mi espalda.

\- Oh... muuuchas cosas. Pero en una de mis primeras noches me enfrenté a unos ladrones armados, evidentemente temí por mi vida pero también quería proteger la de las personas que estaban siendo víctimas de ellos; una familia entera, con niños pequeños... No podía permitir que les pasara nada ¿Verdad? - Ella asintió en silencio. - Así que los enfrenté e hice que me siguieran para alejar su atención de aquella familia. Hubo un punto en que yo solo me acorralé y mi única salida era... hacia arriba... así que no tuve más remedio que usar mi bastón para impulsarme y así llegar a lo más alto de uno de los edificios. Juro que en ese momento casi se me sale el corazón, creo que la adrenalina me ayudó mucho a darme el coraje de simplemente ignorarlo y lanzarme de vuelta contra los ladrones. -

\- ¿Y que pasó? ¿Lograste atraparlos? -

\- Claro ¿Qué esperabas? Tenía que... -

**.::Marinette::.**

Me quedé callada un momento, no sabía qué decir. Chat Noir se había preocupado por contarme algo que quizás nadie más sabía solo para distraerme y también para hacerme enfrentar mi propio miedo a las alturas.

\- Ok, veré a mi alrededor con una condición - Dije, tomando un poco de valor.

\- ¿Cuál? -

\- Sostenme, quiero sentir que... no caeré... - Tragué pesado, no solo por lo que venía si no porque Chat Noir me sonrió de una manera sumamente tierna, reflejándose en su mirada que realmente me entendía.

\- Tenlo por seguro. No todos tenemos que estar solos para enfrentar nuestros mayores miedos. Cierra los ojos - Pidió él después de aquellas palabras tan conmovedoras, a lo que yo obedecí, sintiéndo después como Chat Noir se movía de posición para pararse detrás de mi. - Te prometo que estaré aquí todo el tiempo, sosteniendo tus hombros - Susurró sobre mi oído, logrando alterarme los sentidos y ayudándome así también a animarme a abrir los ojos.

Lo hice lentamente, alzando la mirada para encontrarme con un bello atardecer que pintaba el horizonte de bellos tonos rosados, naranjas, amarillos e incluso morados y debajiode todos esos colores, pequeños puntitos de luz que provenían de los faros, casas y edificios de la cuidad. En ese momento estaba tan embelesada con tan hermosa visión que olvidé por un segundo que me encontraba en algún lugar de París que aún no lograba identificar por temor a mirar justo debajo de mis pies.

\- Esto es... lo más hermoso que he visto nunca...- Dije con total sinceridad.

\- A veces lo que creemos como nuestro más grande impedimento puede llegar a convertirse en nuestro más grande logro... ¿No lo crees? -

\- Creo que si...pero...debo confesar que en realidad no he querido mirar más abajo del horizonte. Siento que me paralizará el miedo...-

\- No importa. Te he prometido que aquí estaré yo en todo momento..  
Aún si no puedes moverte yo estaré aquí para ayudarte a hacerlo. No temas, Princesa. Recuerda que es Chat Noir quien cubre tu espalda -

¿Es que acaso me encuentro en alguna de esas novelas románticas de fantasía? La forma de hablar de Chat Noir sonaba casi poética y por loco que sonara... creo que en verdad me está ayudando...

\- El gran Héroe de París... - Susurré, queriendo completar su última frase.

\- No. Por ahora solo seré tú héroe -

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué sentía tan personales sus palabras? ¿Por qué me transmitían tanta confianza? Sentía que de verdad podía creer todo lo que me decía, que no me dejaría caer y que me protegería sin importar nada.

Mi corazón late apresurado dentro de mi pecho... ¿Será la adrenalina?

Animada por sus palabras y su sola presencia, me atreví por fin a dejar que mis ojos viajasen por todo el panorama que se ofrecía delante y debajo de mi. Fue entonces cuando supe que nos encontrabamos en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel. Al parecer fue evidente mi asombro ya que sentí cómo Chat Noir apretaba ligeramente mis hombros, recordándome nuevamente que no estaba sola.

\- Es... tan hermoso... - A pesar de mi miedo y cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiese tener, no podía negar lo que había delante de mi. La hermosura de las tonalidades del cielo que ahora se mostraban de azules debido al caer de la noche y las estrellas que se podían apreciar al estar alejados de las luces artificiales de más abajo.

\- Lo es... - Reafirmó él. - Ahora que sabes que tienes un barandal a tu al rededor y que en realidad siempre estuviste completamente a salvo... ¿Crees que necesites sentir que te sostengo? -

\- Eh... No es como que mi fobia se haya ido del todo ¿Sabes? No soy tan valiente como lo fuiste tu...-

\- ¿Ah no? Lo dice la chica que tuvo el valor de morder a un tipo mucho más grande que ella y que seguramente pesaba el doble, para poder defenderse a sí misma... ¿De verdad no crees que seas valiente? Para mi lo fuiste y te admiré mucho por ello -

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante lo que para mi era un gran halago de su parte ¡Vamos! No es de todos los días que un superheroe te diga que eres valiente ¿verdad?

\- Creo que tu me diste seguridad aquella noche... Es decir, si algo salía mal en mi intento por huir... Seguro que tu me habrías salvado - Dije con total seguridad, tal y como había sido.

\- A veces no sé quién salvó a quién... - Susurró, soltándo mis hombros y dejándome un sentimiento profundo de confunsión ¿Por qué diría algo así? Fue tal mi duda que ni siquiera me importó saber que me encontraba a cientos de metros de altura. Me giré para encararlo y me sonrojé al notar que me miraba de forma serena y con una media sonrisa en los labios. - Dices que yo te hago sentir segura y sin embargo... tu me haces sentir así a mi, en paz... Tenerte cerca de mi es algo que... me llena, como hace mucho nada ni nadie lo hacía. Seguro pensarás que es una locura, es decir... Sabemos que somos practicamente unos desconocidos y... esta es la... bueno...¿la tercera vez que interactuamos frente a frente?-

\- ¿Sientes como si nos conocieramos desde hace mucho? - Pregunté, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería, pues yo me sentía exactamente igual.

\- ¿No es una locura? - Dijo él, rascando su nuca con su mano derecha.

\- Si, lo és... pero... ¿Y si esto es el inicio de una increíble amistad? - Pregunté ingenuamente, no esperando que realmente me contestara afirmativamente.

\- El solo hablar directamente contigo es algo que no debería estar haciendo ¿Sabes? - Asentí - Pero hay algo que me hace ignorar mi sentido común por solo querer conocer más de ti -

Una amistad prohibida... ¿Era eso realmente lo que quería de él? Al paso de los días nuestra interacción había sido meramente platónica, nunca creí que algún día hubiese podido tener la oportunidad de hablar con él nuevamente como ahora lo hago ¿Qué pasaría si ignorabamos la lógica de la realidad y simplemente lo dejábamos ser? No lo sé, pero... lo cierto era que necesitaba estar más cerca, sentirme más cercana a él. Había traspasado una barrera que, aunque para mí siempre había sido inalcanzable, resultó ser inexistente. Poco a poco sentía más y más fuerte ese enfermo sentimiento que decía que era MI Chat Noir, mi...gatito.

Después de nuestra "declaración de amistad", me animé a sentarme en el frío piso de hierro y él no tardó en unirse a mi, mirándonos de frente. Comenzamos a platicar sobre el día que habíamos tenido y lo curiosa que había sido nuestra introducción; el exceptisismo de ambos y el alivio de saber que realmente eramos nosotros. Después, cualquier tema trivial parecía interesantísimo y nosotros hacíamos plática como si fuesemos amigos de antaño.

La realidad era que él no decía mucho, se notaba que omitía detalles que podrían poner en riesgo su verdadera identidad, pero vamos... ¿Qué posibilidades había de que yo conociera a Chat Noir en su identidad como civil? ¿Qué clase de persona sería? La última vez obtuve una pista que podría o no tomar en serio, y era que él no era el tipo de persona que se tomara la molestía de hacer sus propias compras ¿Era una person ocupada? ¿Un empleado más? Sus patrones de conexión me decían que definitivamente era un trabajador ¿Pero de qué tipo?

\- Así que... ¿Tu esposo es famoso? - Preguntó de pronto, casi como no queriendo.

\- Un poco... Digamos que es "reconocido" dentro de su rubro. Eso es bueno... - Comenté un poco desganada, recordando todos los inconvencientes que había tenido con él.-

\- Al menos tienes alguien a quién amar... Yo creo que no estoy hecho para eso, sobre todo después de haberme convertido en Chat Noir. Mucha responsabilidad -

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

\- Nunca he tenido el... "tiempo" de buscar algo serio y creeme... Con la vida que llevo es practicamente imposible pensar siquiera en encontrar a alguien que de verdad esté interesada en mi por quien soy -

Por alguna extraña razón algo en mi corazón se removió ¿Cómo una persona tan encantadora y joven había perdido ya la esperanza en el amor?

En ese momento, sin importarme nada, quise besarle. Demostrarle que, como él lo hizo conmigo, no estaba solo y que podía encontrar a alguien. Que podía apostar a que tenía muchas buenas cualidades y que podía ser feliz a lado de una mujer que lo amara de verdad. Pero claro ¿Quién era yo para hacer y decir todo eso? Nada más que una fan de su labor de héroe, a la que acababa de conocer.

**.::Adrien::.**

\- Me gustaría poder saber aunque sea un poco más de ti... - Susurró bajito y casi con verguenza, conmoviéndome fácilmente por su dulce interés por mi.

_Y a mi me encantaría poder revelarte todos mis secretos, Princesa._ Poder estar a tu lado sin parecerme a mi mismo un completo maniático acosador, pero... ¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Qué pasaría después?

Hay personas que solo quieren acercarse a mi por mi fama, por mi dinero, por mi nombre... Mientras que hay otras que hacen todo lo contrario. Tu has sido la primera en mostrar un verdadero interés hacia mi como la persona anónima detrás de la máscara solamente. Me conoces como Adrien Agreste y aún con ello sé que no pretendes aprovecharte de ello... Eres tan dulce y sincera que se puede ver a través de tus ojos. Me has cautivado de tal manera que temo por lo que pueda llegar a sentir por ti, sentimientos que de antemano sabía que estaban prohibidos y aún así me atreví a acercarme a ti.

\- No hay mucho que sea interesante de mi, te lo puedo asegurar. Tengo una historia bastante generica: Una familia ocupada, problemática y cerrada; una educación dura y un trabajo que consume mucho de mi. Simplemente no soy la clase de persona que pueda darse el lujo de amar -

\- Todos tienen derecho a amar y ser amados - Aseguró ella con un tono más alto en la voz, como regañandome. - Verás que te equivocas...-

Suspiré y le sonreí como buenamente pude. Hablar de este tipo de cosas solo me hacían recordar aquella etapa de mi vida en que de verdad creí que el amor podía jugar un papel fundamental para mi. Esa época en que me enamoré y amé ciegamente y en la que lo único que obtuve fueron engaños de parte de esa mujer que supuestamente me amaba también. No, ser Adrien Agreste, hijo de Gabriel Agreste y Emilie Graham no era un privilegio, en realidad aquello solo era sinónimo de acuerdos por convenencia, de mentira y de soledad.

...Ser Chat Noir me permitía alejarme de todo eso, de ser un héroe sin identidad al que no hay porque mentirle. Ser Chat Noir me había permitido conocer a Marinette Dupain Cheng, esta hermosa chica frente a mi, que a pesar de no saber nada de mi, se muestra genuinamente preocupada... Y yo, como idiota, me enrredé a propósito en su vida, aún sabiendo que mi fantasía no podría cumplirse nunca...

Ella era mi consuelo, mi...salida de emergencia; la prueba vehemente de que en realidad seguía creyendo en el amor, aun que fuese solamente en el que yo podía sentir.

\- Quizás sea hora de llevarte de vuelta a casa - Propuse, no solo como distractor al tema, si no que en realidad ya había pasado un buen rato desde que habiamos llegado a la Torre. - Deben estar esperándote en casa y a mi... bueno, las calles de París-

Ella casqueó la lengua con un gesto irónico en el rostro.

\- Nah... Seguramente no hay nadie. Luka debe seguir trabajando, de lo contrario muy probablemente ya me habría llamado para saber si aún sigo en la Repostería. Pero... si, tu debes de volver al cuidado de los parisinos ¿no? -

\- Es un peso que cargo con honor - Dije, haciéndome el dramático, posando muy al estilo de Superman, con los puños en las caderas. - Así que... ¿Vamos? - Dije, ofreciéndole mi mano.

\- Eh... - Su semblante se alteró de inmediato, echándo incluso un poco el cuerpo para atrás.

\- Tranquila, bajarémos como cualquier mortal. Por el elevador - Le guiñé un ojo - No volveré a hacerte pasar por lo mismo cuando sé que te aterra.

\- Pero... hay gente abajo, te van a reconocer -

\- Te dije que soy el rey de la discresión ¿no? Mira esto -

Me levanté del suelo y bajo su atenta mirada primero enrosqué mi cola al rededor de mi cintura, de forma que simplemente se viese como un cinturón. Después, hice el ademán de ponerme el gorro de una polera que evitentemente no traía puesta, sin embargo mágicamente junto con mi movimiento dicho gorro se materializó, cubriendo así mis orejas y cabello y gran parte de mi rostro. Finalmente, alcé ambas manos a la altura de mi pecho para hacer que los guantes con garras desaparecieran, dejándo totalmente expuestas mis manos, quedándo únicamente mi anillo en la mano izquierda.

\- ¡Waaaao! - Exclamó emocionada e incluso aplaudiendo. - ¡Qué increíble! -

\- Bueno, sigo siendo muy...lustroso - Reí. - Esto también se puede arreglar.-

El material de mi traje como Chat Noir era uno que reflejaba demasiado la luz, por lo que resultaba ser bastante llamativo, así que simplemente pensándo en ello hice que el material se apocara totalmente.

\- ¿¡Es eeeenserio?! - Volvió a exclamar. - ¿Te imaginas que existiera algo así al alcance de cualquier diseñador? ¡Las posibilidades!... -

\- Lo siento, ya lo patenté yo - Bromeé.

\- Bueno, tampoco es como que alguien como tu por si mismo no llame la atención. Eres muy alto. -

\- Pero con una mujer tan hermosa a mi lado... Creeme, a la que mirarían es a ti, no a mi...-

Ese solo comentario fue suficiente para que las mejillas de Marinette se pintaran de rojo y que al mismo tiempo yo me sintiese orgulloso por ser capaz de provocar algo así en ella.

\- No seas ridículo... Va-vamos. -

Con aquel adorable tartamudeo, Marinette comenzó a caminar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el elevador, por lo que me dispuse a seguirla.

\- Creo que tu esposo es muy afortunado de tenerte - Comenté, así, casual, como si realmente quisiera hablar de ello. - Eres una mujer emprendedora con éxito, famosa en el mundo de la repostería y querida por tus empleados. No lo digo solo por que sí, se notó durante el evento -

\- Toda una mujer independiente ¿no? - Dijo ella un tanto más seria, cosa que llamó mi atención de inmediato ¿Qué, de todo lo que dije, fue lo que la puso así?

\- Si, ya lo creo. -

Justo en ese momento el elevador abrió sus puertas y nosotros entramos para disponer nuestra salida de la Torre.

\- La verdad es que yo no saqué a flote Douce Joie con el objetivo de hacerla tan popular. Yo solo quería que mis padres pudiesen tener un ingreso seguro. No digo que ser famosos sea malo, al contrario... Es solo que... muchas veces tener éxito en la vida conlleva a tener que hacer sacrificios que nisiquiera contemplabas ¿Sabes? -

Vaya que sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere...

\- ¿Tuviste que hacer demasiados? - Yo sabía que si, que su carrera como diseñadora había tenido que ser desplazada para que su repostería cobrara vida... Claro que ella no sabía que yo lo sabía.

\- Un par... Lo que no pensé es que incluso después de la resignación, otro tipo de sacrificios tendrían que venir... -

En medio de nuestra charla la puerta del elevador se volvió a abrir y 3 chicas entraron sin preocupación, sin embargo,para impedir que lograran verme a la cara (ya que aún llevaba el antifaz y mis esclerótica verde era muy obvia) tuve el impulso de girar para darles la espalda y con ello arrinconé a Marinette en una de las esquinas. Ella pareció entender la razón de mis acciones y no se opuso en lo absoluto. Creo que a como estabamos, cualquiera pensaría que eramos una pareja que simplemente quería un poco de privacidad.

\- ¿Qué clase de sacrificios? - Pregunté en un intento por ignorar nuestra cercanía y el insensante palpitar de mi corazón.

\- Casi no veo a Luka... Es muy poca nuestra interacción como pareja...-

\- ¿De verdad? No lo parece...- Por lo poco que había visto, en realidad parecía que de verdad se querían mucho. Pero claro, bien dicen que las apariencias engañan.

\- ...Me preocupa que es poca la interacción que tenemos como familia. Louis merece lo mejor de nosotros... pero ¿Cómo se lo vamos a dar cuando solo estamos juntos los 3 un solo día a la semana? -

\- Eso no quiere decir que tu hijo no se sienta amado, te lo aseguro -

¿Bajo qué concepto podía asegurarlo? Bajo mi propia experiencia con padres a los que rara vez veía más de un día a la semana, además eran pocas las veces en que la familia se reunía realmente, y aún con ello... siempre sentí el amor que mi madre y mi padre me brindaban. Sabía que de verdad me extrañaban y sentían el hecho de no poder estar siempre a mi lado.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? - Preguntó, esperanzada...aunque rápidamente volvió a su semblante pesumbroso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Quise saber.

Las puertas del elevador volvieron a abrirse, pero esta vez debíamos bajar, ya que al fin habíamos llegado hasta el primer piso. Se supone que se debe pagar por el acceso a la Torre, pero vamos, seguro nadie recordará quien paga y quien no, así que simplemente le ofrecí mi brazo a Marinette para que lo tomara con sus manos y así poder retirarnos como si nada raro hubiese pasado, y si me lo preguntan, creo que tuvimos muchísima suerte de que nadie más haya subido hasta la cima mientras nosotros estabamos arriba.

**.::Marinette::. **

\- Creo que nos toca caminar - Comentó de pronto él mientras nos alejabamos de la gente, aprovechando la poca o mucha oscuridad de la calle.

\- Tengo que llegar a la Repostería, allí dejé mi carro...-

\- Sin problema. De todos modos no está tan lejos.-

\- ¿Sabes que? - Dije, llamando su atención jalandole del brazo para evitar que comenzara a caminar. - Ya que estabamos en eso de "vencer mi miedo"... Quizá pueda aceptar que me lleves... ¡Pero nada de saltos demasiado altos! -

¿Era acaso masoquista? En este punto creo que la respuesta es afirmativa, ya que en verdad me gustaba sentirme en sus brazos; saberme protegida por él y al mismo tiempo sentir su calor.

Con la duda marcando sus finas facciones, Chat Noir me acercó rodeando mis hombros con un brazo.

\- Recuerda intentar no gritar - Decía mientras se encargaba de sostener mis piernas. Ya en esa posición, yo misma me acomodé para recargar mi peso mayormente sobre su pecho, abrazándome de su cuello y acercando mi rostro al suyo...solo lo suficiente para no taparle la visión.

Esta vez el viaje no resultó tan terrible, no sé si se debía a que él me había hecho caso y se mantenía a una altura bastante decente o si era por mi ensimismamiento al poner atención en su rostro; realmente parecía ser un hombre muy apuesto. Poseía un mentón fino pero fuerte, pómulos marcados y ojos grandes y penetrantes, aunque también amables; su piel se notaba ligeramente bronceada, característica que hacían resaltar sus labios, de esos finos pero no tanto... que se antojan.

La realidad de las cosas es obvia en estos momentos... Este personaje de verdad me tenía cautivada en más de un solo sentido...

Cuando al fin llegamos a nuestro destino y Chat Noir se disponía a soltarme y el momento de despedirnos se volvía inevitable, no lo pensé dos veces y sin más, le besé. Le besé con todo el cariño que me había hecho sentir esa tarde. Con toda la necesidad de ser algo más para él y con toda la esperanza de reparar algo que en él parecía roto. Y sobre todo, esperando que no me rechazara.

Y no lo hizo.

Nos besamos un rato sin saber qué vendría después, ni mañana. En ese instante no me importó aquel importante detalle de lo que pasaría cuando volviese con mi esposo e hijo, ya después me preocuparía por ello... En ese instante para mi lo más imperioso estaba en disfrutar del suave pero intenso roce de la lengua de mi héroe dentro de mi boca. En sentir sus manos apretando mis piernas y hombros y en obligarme a creer que esto que estaba pasando no era un sueño.

Sinceramente no supe en qué momento mis pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo, solo supe que cuando nos separamos él estaba inclinado hacía mi y yo colgada de su cuello.

\- Eres la primera que logra romper la coraza de Chat Noir en años - Susurró, mirándome directamente a los ojos... y yo le creí, mientras me sentía derretir ante él. - Oh, Princesa... No sabes lo que has provocado con ese beso -

\- Me encantaría averiguarlo... Gatito -

Chat Noir sonrió de la manera más sensual mientras se mordía el labio inferior para inmediatamente después ser él quien me robaba un beso, uno rápido, corto, fugaz, pero igual de increíble que el primero.

\- Ve a tu carro antes de que decida raptarte...-

¿Es normal que mi cuerpo se haya estremecido con esa "amenaza"? Dios, siento que me derrito.

\- ¿Te volveré a ver? - Pregunté, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar acelerado y un creciente sentimiento de alegría pura que hacía mucho que no sentía.

\- Más pronto de lo que crees -

Dicho esto, Chat Noir me alejó de su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar al otro extremo de la calle sin dejar de mirarme, yo por mi parte me acerqué a mi carro como bien pude, pues sentía mis piernas flaquear después de lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Hasta luego, milady! - Gritó antes de hacer uso de su bastón para pasar de un solo salto el edificio de 3 pisos que le estorbaba para irse.

Suspiré.

_Dios... ¿Qué estás haciendo, Marinette?_

* * *

_****Notas de la autora:****_

_¿Qué clase de relación es la que acaban de comenzar nuestros protagonistas? ¿Alguno de los dos será capaz de detenerlo antes de que se vuelva algo más grande? ...¿o simplemente lo disfrutarán hasta que termine?_

Aaaah! El capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Seguro que más de una me lo agradecerá :p jejeje Les ha gustado? Si sí, no olviden dejar su review.

En éste capítulo me toca agradecer nuevamente a HanakoDosukoi por aportar de sus ideas. Como he dicho, este fic no es una colaboración, pero si he recibido ayuda exclusiva de esta personita :) Vayan a leer sus historias!

No olviden seguirme en mi ****Instagram****! Me encuentran como ****Karlahoshi****! Bye!


	10. A Discreción

**Quiero Conocerte**

**Capítulo 10: A Discreción**

**.::Adrien::.**

No hace falta mirar mi rostro en un espejo para saber que ahora mismo estoy sonriendo como un idiota. El solo recuerdo de lo que pasó apenas hace 2 noches me tiene en un estado catatónico que de no ser porque ayer fue domingo..., seguramente habría tenido problemas en horario de oficina.

Ahora me encuentro recostado en mi cama, serán apróximadamente las 6 de la mañana, mi alarma no tardará en sonar y yo deberé iniciar mi día; un poco de ejercicio para activarme, desayuno, baño y finalmente un poco de arreglo personal para ir a trabajar. Pero por ahora disfruto de la comodidad de mi enorme colchón y del dulce recuerdo de los labios de mi Princesa besando los míos.

Si... ya sé que suena excesivamente cursi... Soy como un adolescente que descubre a su primer amor...o quizás peor que eso, casi estoy vomitando miel.

Aún sigo preguntándome que rayos fue lo que hice bien como para haber sido merecedor de tan delicioso gesto por parte de mi azabache favorita. Sea lo que sea... hay momentos en que llego a creer que mi mente me ha jugado una mala pasada y me ha hecho soñar despierto, pero no... Sé que no ha sido así y que ese beso de verdad sucedió, que ella lo inició y que yo no fui capaz de rechazarlo ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría un beso de tan increíble ángel?! Habría sido demasiado idiota si lo hacía. Claro que esto me lleva a preguntarme también qué habría pasado si yo la hubiese besado mientras estabamos en su repostería.

Lo que encuentro seguro es una cosa: La atracción es mutua...

Hoy la veré en la oficina desde temprano y no sé cómo demonios aguantaré las ganas de encerrarla junto conmigo en mi oficina para comermela a besos allí mismo. Si al menos ella supiera que soy Chat Noir... y si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó seguro que sería pan comido.

Se suponía que la cita sería hasta el viernes de esta semana, sin embargo por cuestiones de logística se tuvo que adelantar la sesión de revisión con Nathaniel, y bueno... Yo no iba a desaprovechar ¿Verdad? El único problemita es que debido a la misma razón, Chloé nos visitaría también, diciéndo que era parte de su trabajo como representante de su padre el asegurarse de que todo estuviese saliendo bien con la nueva colección. Bueno, siendo optimistas, Chloé no tenía porqué toparse con Marinette...

Justo en el momento en que la alarma de mi celular sonó, la apagué sin siquiera haberla dejado sonar dos veces y me levanté de la cama.

**ooo**

\- ¡Adrien! ¡Adrien! -

Wayhem se acercaba a mi a paso veloz en el momento justo que salía del ascensor que venía del estacionamiento del edificio.

\- Buenos días - Saludé, sin darle mucha importancia a su actitud un tanto urgida.

\- Deja los saludos para después, esto es importante. -

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante? - Pregunté, haciéndome a un lado por si alguien más ocupaba el elevador y no estorbar el paso.

\- ¡Creo que me enamoré! Mira en la sala de espera... sillón rojo: Hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojo azules. -

Dirigí mi mirada disimuladamente al lugar que me indicaba mi amigo, encontrándome inmediatamente con que la persona a la que Wayhem se refería era a "mi Princesa".

\- Es Marinette Dupain Cheng, tiene cita con Nathaniel y conmigo. Así que ni se te ocurra molestarla con tus cosas de... tipo pervertido ¿Ok? - Eso por no tener que decir "yo la vi primero, aléjate de ella, es mía" ¿Verdad?

\- Acabas de romper mi kokoro...- Dijo él con cara de tristeza infinita.

\- ¿Acabo de romper tu que...? -

\- ¡Mi kokoro!... Perdón, olvido tu nulo conocimiento del idioma nipón... "Kokoro" significa corazón, así que ¡Me rompiste el corazón! -

\- Cada día te pones más dramático ¿Sabías? Por cierto ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? -

\- Tengo que terminar de editar las fotos del último shooting que tuvimos. Así que si me necesitas tu o tu hermosisíma invitada, me avisas -

Guiñando un ojo, Wayhem activó el botón el elevador para esta vez ser él quien entraba.

\- Ni lo sueñes, Don Juan -

Tras mis palabras, Wayhem sonrió de oreja a oreja y entró al elevador y en cuanto lo hizo volví a prestar mi atención a la increíble azabache que leía una revista cómodamente, sentada y con las piernas cruzadas. Lucía un despampanante vestido azul rey que le llevaba muy seguramente hasta las rodillas y que hacía resaltar sus increíbles ojos azules; zapatillas negras que la hacían lucir muy profesional y por si fuera poco...llevaba el cabello suelto. Todos esos colores oscuros en su cuerpo la hacián lucir su piel aún más blanca de lo que ya era, tentandome a tocarlo aunque fuese un poco para comprobar su suavidad...

_Exquisita ella y exquisto su sentido de la moda. _

Comencé una muy lenta caminata por la recepción para poder seguir admirándola, no pudiendo evitar morder mi labio inferior en un claro gesto de deseo que tuve que ocultar tapándome la boca y barbilla con una mano como si tan solo hubiese sentido algo de comezón en la zona.

Vaya, esto va a ser difícil...

\- Señorita Dupain, que gusto verla tan temprano por aquí - Dije, llamándo su atención inmediatamente y recibiéndo una sonrisa despanpanante de su parte.

\- ¡Buenos días, señor Agreste! - Saludó, poniéndose de pie y estirando una mano para concretar la acción.

\- Buenos días - Estreché su mano y por un microsegundo pensé en darle aquellos dos besos en cada mejilla, pero dado que realmente no eramos "cercanos", me retracté antes de parecer un tonto. - Espero que no lleve mucho tiempo esperando -

\- No, no, para nada, solo unos 5 minutos, no más. -

\- Perfecto. Sígame, por favor. La llevaré con Nathaniel, seguro que será un buen reencuentro. Cuando Nathaniel supo de usted de nuevo definitivamente se puso muy contento -

\- ¿De verdad? - Marinette giró un momento para tomar su bolso, el cual había acomodado en el sillón y enseguida se puso a mi lado para comenzar nuestro trayecto al área de diseño.

\- Por supuesto. Así que es un hecho que bien se acuerda de usted. A él le fascinaron tanto como a mi sus diseños, solo hizo un par de cambios que si a usted no le llegasen a gustar, podríamos ver si podemos regresar a lo original. Debo decir que son cambios pequeños, como botones o algún material -

\- Entiendo. Tranquilo, seguro que lo que sea que haya hecho Nathaniel también tendrá mi aprobación... -

\- Tiene la mía, si es que eso le sirve como garantía. -

\- Si el jefe la ha dado, no creo que pueda negarme. Usted también es un gran diseñador -

Juro que en ese momento me sentí como un niño pequeño pues pude sentirme sonrojar ante su comentario, algo que en otras circunstancias me habría enaltecido me hizo sentir algo así como vergüenza y orgullo al mismo tiempo.

\- Mi trabajo me costó, mi talento no es un talento como el de usted o el de mi padre, es en realidad una habilidad que adquirí con mucho esfuerzo y estudio. Lo suyo es nato -

\- Pero no por ello tiene menos mérito, señor Agreste. De hecho creo que se debe valorar aún más -

\- Si, bueno ¿Le digo un secreto? - Dije, acercándome un poco a ella, teniendo que inclinarme mientras caminaba.

\- ¿Si? - Ella también se acercó un poco a mi, como si fuesemos dos amigos que intentan contarse algo sin que nadie más se de cuenta.

\- No todos en la empresa creen eso. Muchos intentan desacreditarme. - Susurré divertido, sintiéndome más cómodo con ella. Aunque debo decir que me cuesta bastante no hablar de "tu", como lo hago como Chat Noir.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó ella, curiosa.

\- Así es - Me enderecé y le indiqué que debíamos girar en la siguiente esquina con una mano - Ya sabía yo que pasaría, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado alguno. Es fácil lidiar con esas personas... Oh, parece que Nathaniel no ha llegado. - Dije auténticamente sorprendido al llegar a la entrada de su oficina y ver que estaba cerrada.

\- Nath llamó para avisar que tuvo un problema con su auto, pero no debe tardar demasiado en llegar, fue cerca de aquí - Comentó una de las asistentes de Nathaniel ¿su nombre? sinceramente no lo sé, no es como que sepa el nombre del 100% de mis empleados, son demasiados.

\- Muchas gracias ¿Le podrías decir a Nathaniel que la señorita Dupain y yo lo estarémos esperando dentro de su oficina, por favor? -

\- Claro, señor Agreste. Permitame abrirles -

Dicho esto, Marinette y yo nos hicimos a un lado para que la chica en cuestión nos abriese con su llave. Una vez hecho ella volvió a sus tareas y fue entonces cuando invité a Marinette a pasar a la nada modesta oficina/taller de Nathaniel; un lugar con el cuadruple de tamaño que una oficina normal grande, ya que necesitaba de todo el espacio para cuando trabajaba con varias modelos a la vez o para almacenar el material que tenía en uso, maniquies y demás cosas, además allí adentro también trabajaban sus asistentes, personal al cual se le pidió que llegaran más tarde el día de hoy para no interrumpir nuestra junta.

\- ¡Wao! !Esto es como un paraíso de diseñadores! !Es enorme!-

\- Nunca hemos querido limitar a nuestros diseñadores estrella ¿Se imagina usted aquí? Diseñando para nosotros... -

\- Creo que es como el mayor sueño de cualquiera que trabaje aqui. Yo... bueno, supongo que nunca podré...-

\- Nunca diga "nunca". Su trabajo es formidable, creame, si mi padre la hubiese descubierto ya le habría hecho una oferta de trabajo de planta aquí con nosotros. Yo no lo he hecho solo porque sé que usted cuenta con otro negocio que necesita de usted y de su otro gran talento - Le aseguré.

**.::Marinette::.**

Que Adrien Agreste adule a quien sea seguro que era la meta de muchos y yo no sé cómo es que logré tal mérito en tan poco tiempo. Siento como si estuviese viviendo mi más grande sueño guajiro... y sería totalmente perfecto si pudiese completarlo trabajando para Gabriel's... es decir, ya trabajo para ellos, pero... bueno, ya saben, justo como dijo el joven Agreste... "trabajar de planta" sería increíble.

No quiero soñar y volar demasiado alto, mi Repostería demanda mucho de mi y no me creo capaz de dejarla nunca. Ahora mismo no puedo pedir más... ¡Tres de mis diseños saldrán a la venta en la próxima colección de Gabriel's! Eso ya es inaudito. Bendito fue el día en que este hombre delante mío entró a mi Repostería solo por un pequeño pastelillo... No pude tener más suerte.

\- De verdad le agradezco muchísimo la oportunidad, señor Agreste -

\- Llámeme Adrien, por favor. - Pidió él, sonriendome de forma encantadora, recordandome al instante a Chat Noir y esa sonrisa que me dedicó al despedirnos la noche que... - Y si no se siente incómoda, también me gustaría que comenzaramos a tutearnos. No he llegado ni a los 30 años y ya medio mundo me trata de señor. -

\- Entonces... usted debería llamarme Marinette. Perdón... "Deberías" llamarme Marinette y no "Señorita Dupain" - Dije, estando de acuerdo con su petición. La verdad es que si resulta raro hablarle tan formalmente a alguien que evidentemente es bastante joven todavía y que de hecho tiene casi mi misma edad... o eso creo.

\- Perfecto, es un trato... Marinette - Dijó el agrandando su sonrisa y ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla, acción que no dudé en aceptar.

\- ¿Las personas no me verán raro si me escuchan "tutearte"? - pregunté, aún sin cortar el contacto de nuestras manos y agitándolas en el aire.

\- Quizás, pero nadie se va a preocupar por preguntar. De todos modos eres externa a la empresa así que no importa -

¿Alguien me puede explicar porqué siento esta extraña cercanía con esta persona? No me había pasado nunca con nadie, ni siquiera con Luka cuando lo conocí, y sin embargo en la actualidad no solo la siento de alguna extraña forma con Adrien Agreste, si no que primero la sentí con Chat Noir...y es precisamente por eso que ahora me resulta tan extraño.

Sin realmente estar demasiado conciente de lo que hacía, comencé a analizar el rostro de mi anfitrión. Su cabello rubio lucía notablemente más corto que el de Chat Noir, de hecho Adrien Agreste lo mantenía bastante corto de la parte de la nuca y las sienes, mientras que Chat Noir lo usaba bastante más largo y vamos...no es como que una persona pueda hacer que su cabello crezca de un momento a otro (a menos que use pelucas). Lo que si era muy igual era la tonalidad de sus ojos; un verde esmeralda bastante irreal e intenso que lo hacían lucir algo exótico, claro que Chat Noir tenía la esclerótica también de un verde para nada natural, hasta donde sé, solo las personas que se atreven a "tatuarse" aquella parte tan sensible son quienes pueden cambiar el color, además el tono de piel de Chat Noir era un par de tonos más bronceada que la de Adrien...

Esperen... ¿De verdad estoy intentando comparar a ambos hombres?

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Pasa algo? Te has quedado como ida... - Decía Adrien pasando una de sus manos frente a mi cara para hacerme volver a prestar atención. Bueno, debo decir que fue también bastante vergonzoso darme cuenta de que no le había soltado la mano en todo mi proceso anterior, por lo que sin más lo hice como si me hubiera quemado con algo.

\- ¡Perdón! Suelo ser algo distraída... Lo siento mucho -

Él rió.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Solo procura que no te pase cuando estemos en nuestra reunión con Nathaniel. No debes dejar que se te escape ningún detalle porque será muy importante para el resultado final de tus prendas -

\- Claro, no pasará -

\- Toma asiento donde gustes mientras llega nuestro susodicho. Ponte cómoda -

\- ¿Podría antes darle un vistazo al taller? Nunca he estado en uno así de grande... - Pedí, sintiéndome como una pequeña niña pidiendo por que se le cumpliera un capricho.

\- Por supuesto, adelante. Yo estaré sentado al fondo -

\- Gracias -

Procuré ver que Adrien se pusiera cómodo antes de comenzar con mi pequeño recorrido por el taller, empezando primero por los enorme rollos de tela acomodados justo frente a la entrada; delitandome con la calidad de su hilos y la suavidad y perfección que cada una ofrecía. Colores azules y morados, amarillos y rojos, tan contrarios y a la vez tan complementarios entre si. Incluso creí reconocer los rollos de la tela que yo había elegido para alguno de mis diseños ¿Serán?...

En el taller también habían un par de computadoras de escritorio que seguro eran utilizadas para más de uno de los procesos que conllevan el hacer una prenda y también noté que en un rincón tenían apiladas unas cuantas laptops que seguramente usarían las asistentes.

Había montones de repisas en las paredes con muchísimos materiales diferentes; agujas, hilos de muchísimos colores, muestras de botones de todos los tipos, colores y tamaños...

Cuando me dirigí a ver los maniquiés me di cuenta de que algunos de ellos permanecían ocultos por una tela, por lo que con mi curiosidad a flor de piel, me acerqué queriendo retirar aquel obstáculo que me impedía ver el fabuloso diseño que seguramente se ocultaba debajo, sin embargo, cuando estiré mi brazo para hacerlo, una mano en mi hombre me hizo quedarme congelada en mi lugar.

\- No, esos no se tocan todavía. Ten algo de paciencia -

Digánme enferma o loca, pero justo en ese momento en que no podía verlo a la cara, la voz de Adrien me pareció tan identica a la de Chat Noir que creo que logró erizarme cada poro de mi piel, volviéndome a la cabeza el recuerdo del beso que le di antes de despedirme de él.

**.::Adrien::.**

Verla pasearse por el taller fue todo menos aburrido. No, no podía aburrirme de tan hipnotizantes movimientos de cadera ni de aquel bello rostro maravillandose con cada cosa que veía.

No saben lo frustrante que es para mi solo tener que limitarme a verla a lo lejos y comermela con la mirada con toda la discreción que me podía permitir. Moría de ganas de aprovechar nuestra momentanea soledad para mandar al diablo toda lógica y besarla hasta desgastarnos los labios... Aunque claro, siendo que ni siquiera sabe que tengo una segunda identidad y que esa segunda identidad es la de Chat Noir... pues...

Además, lo peor del caso es que no sé si ella ya se habrá arrepentido de lo que hizo, de si solo fue cosa de una vez y que mis fantasías de volver a besarla solo son eso, fantasías.

Desgraciada o afortunidamente, tuve que detener la exploración de mi bella azabache cuando estuvo a punto de ver los diseños de las prendas de su autoría en su versión "beta", antes de ser mandado a producción, por lo que sostuve uno de sus hombros no sabiendo la reacción que provocaría en mi mismo; sentir su piel directamente en mi mano mandó una descarga por toda mi columna, alterandome los nervios al instante... aunque aun con ello me obligué a hablarle antes de que se volviera algo incómodo.

\- ¡Buenos días! -

Nathaniel hacía al fin acto de presencia y tanto Marinette como yo nos separamos dando un paso en sentido contrario como su hubiesemos estado haciendo algo indebido.

\- ¡Nathaniel! ¿Todo bien? Me contaron que algo le pasó a tu carro - Pregunté, acercándome a él para estrechar su mano a modo de saludo.

\- Si, digamos que descubrí a la mala que mi neumático de refacción en realidad ya estaba usando y había olvidado cambiarlo... Pero ya todo está arreglado. Lamento la demora - Nathaniel debió su mirada de mi para poder observar a Marinette, quien se mantenía callada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a su excompañero hablar. - ¿Marinette? ¡Wao! ¡Marinette! -

Lo que no me esperaba era la muy cordial bienvenida que Nathaniel le iba a dedicar a nuestra invitada, pues se le había plantado enfrente para inmediatamente darle un abrazo que la levantó un poco del piso y cuando hubo decidido que era suficiente, le plantó un beso en cada mejilla.

_¿Alguien dijo "celos"?_ Si, si. No lo voy a negar...

\- Hola Nath ¿Cómo has estado? - Le preguntó Marinette a nuestro conocido mutuo.

\- Muy bien, no he podido estar mejor. La verdad es que poder verte al fin me ha quitado cualquier rastro de mal humor por lo que pasó con mi coche. -

_¿Soy yo o ese tono de voz en Nathaniel es mucho más coqueto de lo habitual? No, estoy seguro que no. _

\- Aw, me alegra mucho. Es increíble verte después de tantos años... ¡y trabajando aquí en Gabriel's! ... No sé si sea malo preguntar, pero... ¿Aún sigues con Mark? -

_Ah, así que Marinette sabe que Nathaniel es bisexual... Bueno, a estas alturas de la vida ¿qué diseñador no lo es?_

\- Creo que será cerca de un año que terminamos. Yo lo sigo queriendo mucho pero la verdad es que nuestros caminos no iban hacia el mismo rumbo, ni de cerca, así que fue mutuo acuerdo el separarnos. Fue difícil -

\- Que mal, pero que bueno, supongo. Fue muy maduro por parte de ambos tomar esa decisión...- Comentó Marinette, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su viejo amigo.

\- Si... pero ahora soy un alma libre y trato de aprovecharlo. Es bueno conocer a gente nueva... o en este caso... retomar viejas amistades ¿No crees? -

Marinette se rió un poco e incluso se sonrojó levemente.

\- Definitivamente, solo que sepas que estoy casada. - Ella le mostró sus anillos en la mano izquierda; el de compromiso y el de bodas.

_Bueno, esto es curioso, a mi nunca me ha recalcado que sea casada... y tampoco es que le haya importado mucho cuando me besó._

\- Perdonen que interrumpa su reencuentro, pero creo que debemos comenzar con la razón de nuestra reunión, chicos-

\- Claro, claro. Y la verdad es que no me puedo esperar más, así que... Adrien, si me lo permites ¿Podemos mostrarle ya? - Decía Nathaniel caminando hacia los maniquiés.

\- No veo mejor momento. Así que, hazme los honores, Nathaniel -

**.::Marinette::.**

La llegada de Nath no pudo haber sido más oportuna porque yo de verdad no sabia qué hacer, mi mente hizo corto circuito y justo comenzaba a formular teorías demasiado locas.

Ahora mismo prefería mantenerme concentrada en los diseños que los maniquies portaban, eran MIS diseños, al fin llevados a la práctica y viéndose justo como los imaginé.

\- ¡Cambiaron el tipo de botones! Le van muy muy bien... Aquí tienen muchas más opciones de materiales, es normal que a mi no se me hubiese ocurrido, ni siquiera sabía que existían. Simplemente no puedo objetar sobre ningún cambio, creo que todo es ideal -

\- ¿De verdad? Por un momento me preocupé de que no te fuera a gustar, claro que tus ideas originales de igual manera son muy buenas y no iba a pasar nada si decidías volver a ellas - Comentó Nath.

\- La parte de que le preocupara es mentira, Nathaniel confiaba en que no harías ningún ajuste a sus ajustes - Dijo Adrien, "echando de cabeza" a mi amigo.

\- Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Conozco lo suficiente de Marinette como para tener esa seguridad - Nath sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil. - La verdad es que sería increíble que pudieras trabajar conmigo aquí en el taller, que fueras una diseñadora en Gabriel's ¿Te imaginas? ... Pero tranquila, que ya me contó aquí el jefe que tienes una Reportería bastante exitosa. Sin embargo estaré feliz de volver a colaborar contigo y ser las manos que traigan a la vida tus diseños, Mari -

\- Esperen... ¿de verdad? ¿comprarían más diseños míos? - Pregunté un tanto incrédula.

\- Por supuesto. He platicado con Nathalie sobre la elaboración de un contrato contigo en el cual colabores con nosotros cada cierto tiempo con cierto número de diseños nuevos ¿Te interesa? De esa forma no dejarás de prestarle atención a tu negocio principal y podrás adentrarte más al mundo de la moda -

\- Aprovecha. Básicamente estás entrando por la puerta grande. Tus diseños comenzarán a ser reconocidos bajo la marca Gabriel's. No cualquiera tiene esa oportunidad, sobre todo alguien a quien se le consideraría "amateur"-

Ok, ya. Creo que estoy comenzando a hiperventilar.

\- Esto es... es... ¿No es broma, verdad? - Disimuladamente, según yo, me recargué en uno de los maniquiés que no tenían nada encima para no caerme por los nervios y la emoción.

Adrien me sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó hasta mi. Eso tampoco ayudaba a mi actual condición.

\- No es broma. Si aceptas, en unas semanas nos estarémos comunicando cotigo para la firma del contrato ¿Trato? - De la misma forma en que cerramos nuestro primer "trato" para llamarnos por nuestros nombres y tutearnos, Adrien alzó su mano derecha para estrecharla con la mía.

Justo iba a corresponder a aquel gesto cuando de la nada apareció una chica de cabello rubió y un muy marcado escote por la puerta del taller para ir directo hacia Adrien y colgarsele del cuello, dejándome bastante confundida con la mano estirada.

\- ¡Adrikiiiins! ¿¡De verdad empezaron sin mi!? -

\- ... Hola Chloé. Si, adelante, pasa ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien -

Adrien se "despegó" de esta chica de nombre "Chloé" y que evidentemente conocía de bastante tiempo como para tener ese tipo de confianzas.

\- No salgas con tus comentarios sarcasticos ¿Si? Soy la representante de unos de los inversionistas más importantes de Gabriel's y aún así ¿te atreves a no incluirme en una reunión importante? Y digo "importante" por que quién sabe que clases de diseños son los que hace esta nueva panaderita, porque... ¿Si sabes que es una panadera, verdad? -

Nath y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y luego al mismo tiempo miramos a Adrien, quien a su vez también nos miraba pero con cara de "salvenme". Yo, por mi parte, en realidad no me ofendí con las palabras de tan extravagante mujer, ella no me conocía y yo no la conocía a ella así que cualquier comentario que hiciera era muy superficial.

\- Es una repostera y una excelente diseñadora de modas, Chloé. Su nombre es...-

\- Marinette Dupain Cheng. Si, lo sé. Gracias por el dato. Yo también hago mi trabajo y me encargo de saber sobre la clase de trabajadores que laboran para Gabriel's. No sé si se te olviden, Adrienbu, pero mi madre es la famosa diseñadora de Nueva York: Audrey Bourgeois. Y ella me han enseñado lo suficiente como para saber opinar al respecto.-

¿De verdad esta mujer es hija de Audrey Bourgeois? ¡Es una de mis diseñadoras favoritas! Toda una eminencia en Estados Unidos.

\- Eh... un gusto - Dije, intentando llamar la atención de esta chica que muy apesar de su estilo algo extravagante, también debía decir que sus prendas cobraban sentido estre sí y se veían muy bien en ella.

Ella en cambio solo me miró de arriba a abajo para después mirar a Nath.

\- Nathi ¿Tu confías en lo que pueda hacer esta... ehm... "diseñadora"?-

\- Por supuesto, Chloé. Incluso antes de saber quién los había hecho, cuando los vi les di mi aprobación inmediata -

\- Uhm... Ok. Quiero que me muestren su curriculum en cuanto sea posible, su portafolio y sus diseños o lo que sea que tengan de ella. Nathi, por favor. Muestrame los diseños que van a entrar a la colección. -

A partir de ese momento, esta chica nos ignoró a Adrien y a mi todo el tiempo en que Nath...o "Nathi", como ella se llamaba. Bueno, en realidad a mi ya me había estado ignorando olímpicamente desde que llegó...

**.::Adrien::.**

A veces Chloé se pasa de ser tan directa y arrogante. Generalmente no me importa, pero serlo así con Marinette de manera tan pero tan despectiva... que ésta vez si me molestó bastante...Y de verdad agradecí este rato en el que Nathaniel la entretenía con los diseños de toda la colección (incluyendo los de Marinette).

\- No le hagas caso... - Comenté en voz baja, asegurándome de estar lo bastante cerca de Marinette para que pudiese escucharme.

\- No te preocupes, conozco a más de una persona como ella. Creo que puedo tratar con ella sin morir en el intento...-

\- Qué bueno. Los padres de Chloé han sido amigos de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, así que ella es una amiga mía de la infancia... A veces puede ser algo "difícil" su actitud.-

\- Sip, lo noté. De verdad estoy bien. Además no es como que tenga que tratar con ella seguido, así que está bien.-

Al poco rato las asistentes de Nathaniel comenzaron a llegar al taller y todas y cada una de ellas me saludaban cordialmente al verme, así como a Marinette, que se hacía notar por su buen gusto con el traje que llevaba puesto. Muchas empezaron a bombardearla de preguntas y a mostrarles más cosas que había en el taller, por lo que yo simplemente me limité a sentarme en uno de los escritorios libres.

Cuando Chloé parecía satisfecha con lo que Nathaniel le había mostrado al fin pudimos salir del taller para que las chicas y chicos trabajaran bajo las órdenes de Nathaniel, quién quería aprovechar la ocasión para despedirse de su amiga.

Nathaniel y Marinette caminaban por delante de Chloé y de mi, tranquilamente, platicando de quien sabe que cosas mientras que mi queridísima amiga iba haciendome la ley del hielo, aunque debo decir que tampoco era algo que me incomodara, al contrario.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? - Soltó Chloé de repente, ya para cuando nos encontrabamos en recepción.

\- ¿Hacer que? - Pregunté, confundido.

\- ¡No has parado de mirar a esa mujer con ojos de lascivia durante toooodo el rato! Es asqueroso ¿Si? Bien se te puede comparar con el pervertido ese de Wayhem -

Oh... eso...

Rayos, creo que no podría haber peor persona que se diera cuenta que Marinette me atrae... ¿O si?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_¿Tan obvia es la atracción de Adrien por Marinette? ¿Qué clase de teorías locas son las que Marinette formula en su cabeza después de asociar la voz de Adrien con la de Chat Noir? ¿Chloé será un obstáculo para lo que sea que venga en la historia? _


	11. Como un Imán

**Quiero Conocerte**

**Capítulo 11: Como un imán**

**.::Adrien::.**

Cuando Marinette se fue, Chloé se encargó de llevarme casi a rastras hasta mi oficina y allí nos encerró con seguro, incluso ordenándole a Nathalie que nadie nos molestara.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que carajos te traes con esa panadera?- Preguntó despectivamente, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

\- No sé a qué te refieres. Soy hombre ¿ok? Me gusta ver a las chicas bonitas ¡También Nathaniel lo hizo! -

\- ¡Ay, por dios, Adrien! ¿Sabes que es casada, verdad? Obvio lo sabes. ¿Qué te pasa? Eres un mujeriego pero no eres capaz de caer tan bajo, nunca te has metido con una mujer casada -

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que no supe formular bien una excusa. En realidad a veces me daba miedo la manera en que Chloé era capaz de ver a través de mi.

\- ¡Adrien! No te quedes callado... -

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si, admito que me parece una mujer realmente hermosa e interesante, pero...tu lo acabas de decir... No me metería con una casada-

Y si, aunque no lo crean, no me mordí la lengua.

\- No te creo nada. Es más, estoy segura de que ni tu mismo te lo creíste -

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? -

\- Bueno... - Hizo una pausa, como realmente pensando si debía decir lo que quería decir. -... quizás exageré diciendo que la veías con lascivia... más bien la mirabas como mirabas a esa idiota que te dejó -

Recordar aquel mal momento en mi vida alcanzó a descolocarme por un segundo, sin embargo la protagonista de ese mal trago ya estaba enterrada muy profundo en mi corazón, había aprendido a aceptar la realidad y que ella nunca me quiso... a pesar de que yo la amase de verdad.

\- Con Marinette es diferente... Yo sé que es una persona de buen corazón, buena, honesta... y completamente dedicada a su familia, así que no importa como la mire, si con lascivia o con algo más... Sé que no está a mi alcance -

Pero quizás si al de Chat Noir, por lo visto.

Otro silencio. Chloé me miraba como analizandome y decidiendo qué hacer o decir solo para contradecirme, como solía hacer.

\- Adrienbu... No deberías acercarte más a esa chica. Me preocupas - Lo último lo dijo de una manera casi maternal, demostrándome que realmente se preocupaba por mi... aunque lo demostrara de una manera un tanto violenta.- No te enamores de ella o vas a terminar lastimado...-

Ups, demasiado tarde.

\- Eso no pasará...-

Chloé se cruzó de brazos. Bien, ya viene el interrogatorio pesado...

\- ¿De dónde rayos la conoces? no existe razón para que tu y esa tipa hayan tenido contacto alguno de ninuna manera... o... No me digas que...-

\- Eh... ¿qué cosa? - Pregunté, nervioso. Creo que ya me atrapó.

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto! ... ¿Ella lo sabe?-

\- Vas a tener que ser más clara, Chloé ¿Ella sabe que? -

\- ¿Es en serio...? - Se me acercó y me jaló de la oreja para obligarme a bajar a su altura.

\- ¡Auch! -

\- ¿¡Ella sabe que eres Chat Noir!? - Gritó "en voz baja" en mi oído, soltándome después de su pregunta.

Ah... Si, olvidaba mencionar que Chloé sabe que yo soy Chat Noir. Pequeño gran detalle ¿no? Ella lo sabe debido a un descuido mío, apenas comenzaba con mi etapa de héroe cuando pasó y ese error me sirvió para aprender a ser más cuidadoso, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había forma de arreglarlo. Por suerte Chloé es de mi entera confianza a pesar de ser el tipo de persona que es y supe que no me delataría de ninguna manera; incluso no solía meterse mucho con mis asuntos como super héroe y tan solo se limitaba a pedirme que me cuidara. Aunque de hecho fue ella la que me sugirió acudir a la policía para aliarme con ellos en esto de la caza de delincuentes y debo admitir que fue una idea brillante. El padre de Chloé tiene muchas conexiones importantes en el departamento de policía y gracias a eso fue que pude contactarme con Alix, la subteniente.

\- ¿Por qué rayos crees que ella lo sabría? Solo... la salvé en alguna ocasión y ya...- Respondí al fin. Aceptando de alguna forma mi culpa.

\- Pues obviamente no se quedó solo en eso ¡¿Qué estabas pensando, Adrien?! Es obvio que tu la volviste a buscar. Así que no me juzgues por juzgarla, porque a como lo veo, ella solo está trabajando para ti porque a ti te conviene -

Ok, en realidad tiene un buen punto.

\- Tu misma revisaste los diseños ¿Sabrías decirme cuáles eran de ella? Te aseguro que no. Porque son tan buenos como los de Nathaniel o nuestros otros diseñadores ¡o incluso que los míos! -

Si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría muerto con la de Chloé, sin embargo después pareció que se puso a analizar lo que le dije y se relajó un poco.

\- Ok... Ok, bien. Debo admitir que todos los diseños eran muy buenos... ¡Pero eso no quita que tu hayas forzado la situación para que ella trabajara para ti! -

\- Está bien, acepto que quizás lo haya forzado un poquito... ¡pero oye! Fue una buena jugada para Gabriel's también. Tranquila, que muy rara vez vendrá ella aquí, y...-

\- Si...- Me interrumpió - pero quién sabe cuántas veces tu irás a donde esté ella -

A veces creo que de verdad Chloé puede adivinar mis pensamientos... ¿Quién dijo que las rubias eran tontas? Aquí mi amiga es rubia y definitivamente no tiene ni un pelo de tonta... O no sé si es solo el hecho de que me conoce demasiado bien y en este punto ya me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

\- Chloé, de cualquier modo, lo que haga o no acerca de ella no tiene porqué ser tu problema. Si te sirve de consuelo, puedo decirte que ni Gabriel's ni mi labor como Chat Noir van a ser afectadas por ella. -

Chloé intentó replicar, sin embargo al parecer prefirió no hacerlo.

\- Yo simplemente me preocupo por ti... No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo ¿Si? - Dijo en un tono mucho más modesto y agachando la mirada.

\- Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho. - Conmovido por su auténtico interés hacia mi y sabiendo que lo hacía también por lo que siempre sintió, me acerqué a ella para brindarle un abrazo y un beso en la frente. - De verdad, muchas gracias por querer ayudarme. -

Ella no respondió, solo se limitó a corresponder a mi abrazo y a esconder su rostro contra mi pecho, intentando ocultar las modestas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos azules.

**ooo**

Llevo aproximadamente 15 minutos mirando el comunicador de mi bastón. Hoy desde que comencé con mi ronda a eso de las 7 de la noche, no he tenido que involucrarme en ni un solo incidente; la policía ha sido rápida y eficiente, así que no he tenido que ayudar.

Ahora apenas si pasan de las 9 y no sé si quedarme quieto o seguir mis rondas. Vamos, no es la primera vez que me tocan noches de este tipo, de hecho la mayoría son así, no es como que todos los días hayan robos super mega bien planeados o eventos grandes, pero de todas formas procuro mantenerme atento por si los hubiera o para detener pequeñas agresiones.

La razón por la que tenía mi comunicador en la mano no era precisamente para hablar con la subteniente, pero ya que estaba en eso le llamé por si acaso.

\- Ya te dije que no, Chat... No hay nada ¿Por qué no vas y te echas en algún tejado, como el gato que eres? Ya te avisaré yo misma si requerimos de tus servicios -

Ok, no era la primera vez en la noche en que me comunicaba con Alix y al parecer ya la había hartado un poco.

\- Pero conejita...-

\- Vuelve a decirme conejita, y te juro que te dejo sin bolas la próxima vez que te vea -

\- Je, eh... perdón, quise decir: ¡peeeero subteniente! soy su mejor elemento, no puedo simplemente irme a dormir a media jornada -

A veces olvido que Alix no tiene precisamente toda la paciencia del mundo conmigo.

\- Chat Noir, eres un super héroe, no un policía. Realmente ni siquiera es tu obligación ayudarnos, por eso te lo agradecemos tanto. Ya te dije que yo me encargaré de avisarte si necesitamos apoyo extra ¿Ok? -

\- Ok, ok... Ya sabes qué hacer entonces, cambio y fuera.-

Estos últimos días he estado ansioso ¿Por qué, preguntan? ... ¿No es obvio? Pregunto yo.

He querido comunicarme con Marinette o incluso ir a verla, pero sé que no es correcto e intento hacerle caso a Chloé y no involucrarme más de lo que ya me involucré, pero... vamos... ¡Después de ese beso ¿cómo demonios espera que lo logre?! Bueno, Chloé no sabe que ya existió un beso y tampoco es un detalle que deba saber, pero... ¡Esto es desquiciante! Es por eso que estoy tan desesperado por ocuparme, creí que mis rondas como Chat Noir me distraerían lo suficiente ¡pero justo ha sido todo lo contrario!

La real razón por la que tenía mi comunicador en mano, antes de hablar con Alix, era porque quería llamar a mi azabache favorita.

Bueno, quizás podría comenzar una ronda nueva y...no sé, quizás en esta ronda pase por la casa de Marinette, casualmente... ¿No? Quizás con suerte pueda verla a través de alguna ventana y pasar a saludar...

Ok, no. Eso sería demasiado creepy, se supone que como Chat Noir no sé en dónde vive.

Bien, Adrien, tal parece que la mejor idea sigue siendo usar el comunicador.

Perdóname Chloé, pero...

**.::Marinette::.**

¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy exhausta! Hoy fue un día especialmente movido debido a un pedido especial de pastel de bodas que requería hacer muchísimas flores de azúcar ¿Saben lo laborioso que es hacer una sola de esas? Pues mucho... Ahora imaginen tener que hacer 120 de esas. Madre mía... Al menos el resultado valió la pena, quedó hermoso el pastel.

Louis al fin se ha quedado dormido en su cuarto y yo lo único que quiero es aventarme a la cama y morir en ella hasta el día siguiente. De verdad, ni siquiera me importa tener el estómago vacío ahora mismo. No tengo la fuerza de atenderme.

Como pude y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me puse un camisón ligero para dormir; solo eso, pues era época de calor y no era necesario usar nada más... y creanme, habría sido capaz de dormirme vestida con todo y chaquetilla de no ser precisamente por el calor.

Justo cuando apagué la luz principal del cuarto, un destello bastante llamativo de color verde iluminó la cama, lugar en donde se encontraba mi celular. No había tono de llamada o de alguna notificación así que, dudosa, me acomodé en la cama antes de tomar mi celular. Lo que brillaba de esa manera era aquel "pin" que Chat Noir le había obsequiado a mi hijo, o más bien a mi.

En ese momento se me hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago... ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Chat Noir me estaba llamando? La última vez el tono de llamada si que había sonado ¿por qué ahora no?

Tomé el celular en mis manos y en ese momento el pin dejó de brillar para un segundo después dejarse escuchar el tono de llamada y la vibración de mi celular. "Número desconocido" marcaba la pantalla ¿Era él?

\- ¿Diga? - Contesté al fin, no esperando que realmente fuese Chat Noir.

\- Hola Princesa ¿Interrumpo algo? -

El nudo en la boca de mi estómago se deshizó al escuchar la voz de mi héroe y fue sustituido por una sensación bastante loca como de mariposas...

\- ¿Chat Noir? - Pregunté, todavía sin creeme que fuera él, sobre todo pensando en que su voz era realmente parecida a la Adrien Agreste.

\- ¿Quién más sería si no soy yo? No hay otro como el gran Chat Noir-

\- No, por supuesto que no - Dije, intentando relajarme y contener ese sentimiento como de regocijo que se acumulaba en mi interior. - Oye... ¿por qué tu insignia brilló antes de hacer sonar mi teléfono? -

\- Ah, eso. Es una especie de mecanismo que avisa a quien tiene el comunicador que quiero...pues... comunicarme, jaja. Perdón, no te avisé de esa pequeña función. Debo decir que es útil cuando uno quiere ser... discreto.-

Discreto... Bueno, tiene sentido, sobre todo pensando en que la policia usa de estos para hablar con él.

\- Oh, entiendo. Muy ingenioso. -

\- ¿Verdad que si? La subteniente se ha quejado de que brilla mucho, pero vamos, que cualquier celular puede tener la misma función, nadie va a saber que soy yo. En fin... ¿Estás ocupada? -

\- Eh... estaba por irme a dormir.-

\- Oh, perdón, es temprano, creí que... Bueno, podría llamarte en otra ocasión...-

\- ¡No!... no, es decir... eeeh, no pasa nada, me alegra que me hayas llamado, pero... ¿no se supone que estás en "horario de servicio" -

\- Según la subteniente, no. Yo insistí en seguir ayudándoles pero ella insistió en que me fuera a descansar por lo menos en lo que ellos me llamaban por si había algún evento que requiriera de mi ayuda, así que... aquí estoy, en lo alto de algún techo de París, admirando la luna y... pensando en ti -

Ay Dios, creo que mi corazón saltó demasiado fuerte.

\- ¿En...mi? -

\- Sí, en ti ¿Te sorprende? ... Me encantaría visitarte pero... no sé tu te sentirías cómoda ¿Qué dices? -

Ok, esto se está poniendo cada vez más surreal ¿De verdad Chat Noir quiere venir a mi casa?

\- Eso sería... - _¡Maravilloso!_ \- ... bueno. No veo porqué no. -

\- ¡Perfecto! Dime en dónde vives y yo voy volando... bueno, mas o menos -

\- je... eh, mi casa...o más bien, departamento, está el 87 de la calle Bourlard...muy cerca del Hotel...-

\- ¿del Hotel Montparnasse? ¿Es en serio? ¡Causalmente estoy muy cerca de allí! Llego literalmente en menos de 1 minuto. ¿Qué piso? -

\- Eh... el último, pero esp... -

Colgó... ¡Colgó! y yo estoy vestida literalmente solo con mi camisón.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude para buscar aun que fuese mi bata en el closet y agradecí el orden que Luka siempre mantenía allí dentro, pues la encontré casi de inmediato, sin embargo al parecer ni siquiera eso fue suficiente por que cuando estaba poniendomela escuché un par de golpes en el vidrio que daba al balcón en la habitación, justo a un costado mío, por lo que sin tener el chance de pensar mucho, solo uní la separación de la bata al centro con una de mis manos y con la otra aparté la larga cortina que cubría la entrada. Inmediatamente me topé con los verdes ojos de Chat Noir, quien me sonreía y saludaba desde el otro lado.

Aún sorprendida por la rapidez en que todo estaba ocurriendo, abrí el seguro de la puerta y con ello la puerta misma, dejando colar el aire de afuera, refrescándome un poco.

\- Hola, mi lady ¿Puedo pasar? ¿o el señor de la casa me va a echar a patadas? -

\- Luka no está, esta semana estará llegando tarde. Pasa. -

Me hice a un lado para dejar que Chat Noir entrara directamente a mi habitación, invitación que él entendió inmediatamente y se adentró sin problema alguno, curioseando con la mirada antes de volver su atención hacia mi.

\- Oh... Ya estabas en... pijama...-

\- Eh, si... je... No me dejaste tiempo de cambiarme...-

Los ojos de mi invitado viajaron con todo descaro de arriba a abajo sobre mi y de regreso, un acto que viniendo de cualquier otro seguramente me habría parecido totalmente inaceptable e insultante, sin embargo al ser él quién lo hacía me provocó una punzada de placer en el bajo vientre y una oleada de calor que por poco y me hace querer arrancarme la bata que recién me había puesto. Tuve que morderme la mejilla internamente para disimular un poco.

\- Claro... me dijiste que estabas por irte a dormir... ¿Un día duro? -

\- Si, bastante... Me duelen los hombros, estuve sentada en un banco todo el día, haciéndo flores de azúcar...Creí que mi próxima inversión será para sillas más cómodas - Respondí, soltándo mi agarre en la bata para relajar un poco la tensión en mis brazos y hombros, dejando que Chat Noir notase que debajo no llevaba demasiado más...

_Marinette... te vas a meter en un problema si sigues así..._

\- Quizás yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Doy muy buenos masajes -

La típica excusa del masaje ¿Todos los hombres son así? Hasta Luka la había usado en algún momento.

\- ¿Si? Sería bueno comprobarlo... ¿Me siento? ¿Parada o...recostada? -

Bien, creo que en este punto ya es demasiado obvio que ambos estamos coqueteando ¿Verdad? Y que por alguna razón, por extraña que parezca, nos atraemos como un imán.

\- Comencemos contigo parada... y si crees que no lo aguantas así, puedes recostarte después. Claro que... debes quitarte esa bata antes, si no te...molesta...-

Quitándome un poco de la vergüenza que en un principio sentía, quité con ella también la bata de ceda que cubría gran porción de piel, deslizandola lentamente por mis brazos y dejándola encima del taburete que estaba frente al tocador, no siendo capaz de apartar la mirada de la de él en ningún momento.

Chat Noir se encaminó hasta donde yo estaba alzando una de sus manos al tiempo que sus guantes desaparecían mágicamente. La piel se me erizó cuando alcanzó a tocar mi cuello, moviendo sus dedos y presionando ligeramente sobre éste, empujándome hacia su cuerpo hasta tener que recargar mis manos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Dijo, masajeandome ya con ambas manos.

\- Dime...-

\- Ese beso...- La voz con que empezó a hablar literalmente casi me hace derretir, se le escuchaba tan ronca y seductora que juro que bien podría hacerme olvidar de todo para simplemente dejarme llevar por mi más carnales deseos. - ¿Qué tanto significó para ti? ¿Aún lo sientes y recuerdas tanto como yo? ó... ¿es que acaso solo sentiste lastima por lo que este pobre gato callejero te contó?-

¿Por qué lo hice? No soy del tipo de persona que vaya besando por ahí a otras por las que se sienta atraída, no. Siempre había sido totalmente fiel a Luka, es más, ni siquiera en el pasado me he atrevido a engañar a ninguna de mis parejas de ningún modo y sin embargo... hace apenas unos días besé a Chat Noir aún sabiendome casada...

¿Por qué lo hice?

Quería hacerlo sentir amado, que podía ser feliz, que su corazón roto podía ser reparado... pero en el proceso puse en duda lo que siento por mi esposo. Indudablemente sigo amando a Luka, pero... me siento tremendamente atraída por este hombre delante de mi; por su vida, por sus sentimientos, por esa forma de mirarme... esa forma que ya no veo en los ojos de Luka.

Solté un largo suspiro antes de atreverme a abrir los ojos, los cuales mantenía cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias sobre mi cuello y hombros mientras intentaba pensar coherentemente.

\- No te besé solo porque si... Lo hice porque de verdad necesitaba hacerlo.-

**.::Adrien::.**

Creo que nunca antes había hecho uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad como en este preciso instante. Estabamos a solas, sin nadie que nos molestara; ella en camisón y confesandome que lo que hizo no fue precisamente un error... ¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera para suprimir mis ganas de arrancarle ese trozo de tela para hacerla mía en ese preciso momento? No lo sé, y aún así lo estaba logrando.

\- ¿Por qué?... - Pregunté, intentando llegar más profundo en lo que "necesidad" significaba para ella.

\- Supongo que no es ninguna novedad decirte que... me gustas. Es decir...seguro que medio París muere por ti, pero tampoco lo tomes a mal, no quiero que me mal entiendas, no es como que simplemente me gustes y ya, como a cualquiera, no. De verdad me siento atraída hacia ti de una manera mucho más seria, no sé ni siquiera como explicarlo... yo...eh... Estás... estás muy cerca...-

Toda su "explicación" la había dicho tan rápido que por poco y no alcanzo a entenderlo todo, sin embargo no necesitaba escuchar más para saber que no mentía, que había algo más que era sincero y para mi eso era suficiente, así que sin querer evitarlo, fui inclinándome poco a poco hasta poder tocar su nariz con la mía, lo que hizo que parara su discurso de esa manera tan adorable.

\- Tu también me gustas, como no tienes una jodida idea. Te metiste en mi cabeza desde el mismo día en que te rescaté y no pude sacarte de ella... Y después de ese beso... - Incliné mi cabeza a un lado para poder rozar sus labios con los míos - Estoy seguro de que estoy completamente perdido por ti. -

Marinette entrecerró los ojos y levantó su rostro mientras escuchaba mi propia confesión, dejándome mantener aquel roce sinuaso sobre sus exquisitos labios.

\- Pero... estoy casada, lo sabes, y...mi hijo...-

\- Lo sé, pero... - La mano con la que que anteriormente masajeaba su cuello la usé para sostener su mentón, atrayendo su rostro aún más al mío - ... No podemos negar que entre nosotros existe algo más allá que un simple capricho. Marinette..., creía que nunca más me iba a querer entregar a una mujer, pero contigo quiero hacerlo..., me urge hacerlo. O... simplemente podemos hacerlo, negarlo todo y seguir con nuestras vidas, como si nunca nos hubiesemos conocido... -

Tras mis palabras ella me miró de una manera tan intensa que incluso creí que intentaba escudriñar en mi alma misma para averiguar si mis palabras eran sinceras.

\- Yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ese beso...y... Dios, muero por volver a hacerlo -

No tuvo que decir más, no era necesario. En ese momento estas cuatro paredes que nos rodean se convirtieron en únicos testigos del pecado que cometimos cuando nuestros labios al fin se volvieron a unir, esta vez en un beso mucho más cargado que el primero; uno en el que quise hacer entrega de todo lo que era, prometiendome a mi mismo no dejarle escapar de mi lado nunca... ¿Cómo lo haría si ni siquiera es mía? Me encantaría saberlo, pero... por ahora solo me limito a disfrutar de la suavidad de sus labios, de sentirme cercano y abrazado por su sensualidad desbordante y por sobre todo... de sentirme correspondido.

Desgraciadamente no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más logré escuchar ruidos que provenían desde alguna otra habitación, por lo que tuve que cortar aquel anhelado beso para hacerme escuchar.

\- Alguien viene para acá, me imagino que debe ser tu hijo. O eso espero, pero preferiría no arriesgar. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

\- Tengo poderes especiales ¿Recuerdas?... Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya por ahora, no queremos que con lo inocente que es todavía tu hijo, le diga a su padre que Chat Noir estuvo aquí, como que no tendría mucha lógica ¿No crees? -

\- S-si, creo que si. -

Sin quererlo, me alejé de ella para abrir la puerta que daba hacia el balcón y así poder marcharme.

\- ¡Espera! - Dijo ella en voz alta, evitando así mi huída - ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? -

El ruído de una llaves abriendo una puerta me alertó. No solo su hijo se había levantado de la cama, si no que al parecer su esposo había llegado.

\- Te veo mañana a las 19:30 debajo de la Torre Eiffel. Te estaré esperando. -

**.::Marinette::.**

Un último beso en los labios cerró el trato y Chat Noir desapareció rápidamente del campo de visión. Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y me hizo girar para encontrarme con Luka y un adormilado Louis en sus brazos.

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Qué haces en el balcón? - Preguntó mi esposo, aún parado en la entrada.

\- Eh... estaba... ¡tomando aire! Hace mucho calor adentro. -

\- Pero... Tu nunca habías salido al balcón ¿o es que ya no le temes a las alturas? -

\- Ah... No precisamente - Ante su comentario yo misma recordé ese pequeño detalle y me hice entrar a la habitación nuevamente para después cerrar la puerta de vidrio detrás de mi y cubrirla con la larga cortina que servía precisamente para que yo no tuviese que ver hacia el exterior y recordar que nos encontrabamos en el último piso. - pero... he leído que la mejor manera de superar un miedo es... enfretándote directamente a él, así que... creí que podía empezar saliendo al balcón, que es relativamente seguro. -

Es algo muy creíble, no hay razón para que dude de mi.

\- Oh... - Luka dejó a Louis recostado en nuestra cama y se acercó a mi para regalarme un beso en la mejilla. - Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido afrontarlo al fin... pero quizás sea mejor que la próxima vez que quieras hacerlo esperes a que yo esté contigo porque también es posible que te de un ataque de pánico y no quiero que no haya nadie cerca para ayudarte ¿Si, amor? -

\- Ah, claro, que tonta - Me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano. - Si, no lo pensé antes. Prometo hacerlo así a la próxima. -

\- Muy bien. Bueno, creo que Louis va a dormir hoy con nosotros. Me lo encontré viniendo para acá cuando entré; tuvo una pesadilla y ya sabes cómo se pone el resto de la noche cuando tiene pesadillas... Dame un momento ¿Si? Voy al baño -

En cuanto Luka se fué corrí a sentarme en la cama para tomar mi celular y enviar un mensaje sumamente importante:

_**Yo: Alya! Necesito que me ayudes a cuidar de Louis un rato después de la guardería. ¿Será posible? **_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Marinette y Adrien no tienen intensiones de parar con aquella locura de amor que comienza ¿Qué consecuencias traerá para sus vidas personales? ¿Alguien más además de Chloé sabrá de la identidad de Adrien como Chat Noir? _

Aaaah! leanlo en los siguientes capítulos! :P

Otra capítulito un pelín más largo de lo habitual :D Yo sé que aman que sean así jeje... Ya está confirmadoooo, nuestros protagonistas ya se ha enrredado y no parece que vayan a parar nada, no por ahora...

(Estas actualizaciones han sido seguidas solo por que los capítulos ya han sido publicados antes en wattpad, una vez que lleguémos al capítulo 14, las actualizaciones volverán a ser cada 15 días)


	12. Bajo la Máscara

**Quiero Conocerte**

**Capítulo 12: Bajo la Máscara**

**.::Marinette::.**

\- Déjame ver si entendí... ¿Entonces tu jefe de Gabriel's te citó hoy después de horario laboral para tener una junta importante?-

Mentirle a Alya siempre resultaba ser misión fallida, no había ser en este mundo que pudiera burlar sus arduos interrogatorios y su gran perspicacia ¡Era demasiado astuta! de hecho yo rara vez había intentado hacerlo, fallando estrepitosamente... pero definitivamente esta vez debía intentarlo, no iba a poder decirle así sin más algo como: "En realidad me voy a ver con Chat Noir. Si, el mismísimo héroe de París; él me citó justo después de habernos besado en mi departamento la noche anterior"...

¡Obviamente no podía contarselo!

\- Pues si. La primera vez que tuve una reunión con él, también fue fuera de un horario laboral... y en un restaurante. Supongo que no tiene el tiempo necesario durante una jornada normal, considerando también que yo trabajo para él de manera externa... y hasta donde sé, soy la única diseñadora freelance con la que cuenta, ademáaas de que él sabe que yo tengo mi propio negocio que no puedo descuidar, así que... -

Wao, hasta yo me sorprendí de lo coherente que ha sonado todo.

\- Digas lo que digas a mi me parece extraño. Si un jefe no tiene tiempo, simplemente agenda las citas conforme puedan ir ocurriendo...-

\- Si, pero ya te dije que él es un tanto raro. Es joven así que supongo que él solito se hace sus reglas, o qué se yo.-

\- Dices que lo conociste en tu repostería ¿Verdad? - Asentí. - y fue ahí en donde te citó por primera vez, entonces se vieron en un restaurante para tu "entrevista de trabajo" y en esa misma cita te compró, sin dudar, tres de tus diseños...-

\- Ajá...-

Oh oh, Alya se ha puesto el celular en la barbilla. Está pensando... No, no pienses ¡Solo acéptalo y ya!

\- ¿Y no crees que le gustes? Esto es como un caso no tan raro de un stalker activo ¿Sabes? ¿No te da miedo que quiera intentar sobrepasarse? -

\- Eh... ¿No? - Respondí un tanto confundida.

¿Yo? ¿Gustarle a Adrien Agreste? Bueno, es verdad que se porta como si fuese alguien muy cercano a mi pero de eso a que "le guste" hay un gran paso...

\- ¿Qué tan segura puedes estar? - Cuestionó.

\- Hey, espera... ¿Insinuas que Adrien Agreste solo me compró mis diseños porque le gusto e intenta ligarme de alguna forma retorcida? - Dije, haciéndome la ofendida.

\- ¡No!... Bueno, si y no... Tu talento es indudable, amiga. El tipo se sacó el premio mayor al haberte descubierto - Dijo Alya, intentando arreglar las cosas.

\- jajajaja, tranquila, solo bromeo. Yo sé que soy genial -

Alya y yo reímos. Ambas ahora mismo nos encontramos en mi carro, esperando a que diera la hora indicada para recoger a mi hijo en la guardería. El plan era que después yo los llevaría a casa de Alya y allí ella se encargaría de cuidar de mi hijo durante mi ausencia.

\- ... pero no me vas a negar que si resulta algo extraño. Ok, ok, quizás simplemente el karma está volviendo a ti y has tenido mucha suerte ahora, después de haber renunciado a tus sueños por la repostería de tus padres - Dijo Alya, intentando razonar el asunto.- ¿Pero te imaginas que si le gustes también? Yo no sé qué haría en tu lugar, eh... la verdad que si está para comerselo, jajajaja -

Intenté mirar con cara de "confusión" a mi amiga, alzando una ceja y exagerando el gesto, pero no podía negar que muy en el fondo... de verdad había algo en Adrien que me resultaba conocido, no de él, si no de alguien más. Esa forma de mirarme...

\- Uy, si ¡Seguro lo dejaría todo! Me divorcio de Luka y me voy de mamá soltera a aprovecharme de Adrien Agreste para que me de trabajo en su empresa, me caso con él y me aseguro una vida de rica. -

Ambas volvimos a reír a todo pulmón, tanto así que hasta la gente que pasaba a lado del carro se nos quedaba viendo raro.

Por suerte, Alya ya no siguió con sus preguntas insistentes, cosa que me indicó que por una vez en la vida había vencido su complejo sistema anti mentiras. Esto tiene que ir para los Records Guinness o algo así...

**.::Adrien::.**

\- ... pues me encantaría conocer a tan talentosa joven ¿Cuándo me organizarás una reunión con ella? -

5:45 de la tarde y justo a mi madre se le ha ocurrido venir a preguntar por "la diseñadora que ideó uno de sus diseños favoritos de la colección".

\- No lo sé, madre. Creo que podrías conocerla el día que venga a firmar el nuevo contrato, lo cual podría ser en... un par de semanas. Pero seguro que la conoces... Es la dueña de_ Douce Joie_, ya has comprado cosas de allí. -

Creo que jamás me he arrepentido tan rápido de algo como ahora. No debí decirle ese dato porque siendo como ella es, seguro que no va a dudar en hacerle una visita... Oh, esperen...creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de donde saqué mi lado imprudente.

\- No la conozco todavía, pero esa repostería tiene muy buen renombre, me pregunto si podré verla la próxima vez que vaya... Por cierto ¿No quieres algo de allí? Quizás vaya pronto - Dijo ella sin darle importancia, según ella, pero la conozco perfectamente...

\- Ahora que lo dices... ¿Qué tal una docena de esos pastelillos de frutas exóticas? -

\- Ay, Adrien... has estado comiendo mucho, mejor solo te traigo un par ¿Si? De todos estoy seguro que le pedirás a Nathalie que te consiga más -

\- Pero que bien me conoces, madre... Tu tranquila, que este cuerpo de modelo está garantizado.-

\- Más te vale, jovencito. En fin, creo que te dejo, que te noto apurado ¿Vas a ir a algún lado? -

En serio... ¿Cómo es que mi madre y Chloé pueden conocerme tan bien? Bueno, mi madre es mi madre y Chloé... amiga de toda la vida.

\- Tengo una cena con un grupo de amigos de la universidad, ya sabes... no es como que sea muy emocionante pero tu misma me has dicho que me hace falta divertirme un poco... así que por una vez decidí hacerte caso -

\- Seguro que vas más porque te interesa alguna de tus excompañeras que por hacerme caso - Dijo ella, tratándose de hacerse la ofendida, pero no le salió.

\- Madre ¿Si sabes que no soy como Wayhem, verdad? -

\- Claro, amor, eres todo un caballero... Pero no me vas a negar lo obvio, hasta yo sé que te has metido con la mitad de las modelos. -

\- ... -

Ok, por primera vez mi querida madre me ha dejado callado... Bueno, es obvio que no es tonta pero tampoco viene tan seguido a la empresa como para saber eso, aunque... bueno, "radio pasillo" suele ser el informante oficial de todos los chismes aquí.

\- Ay, hijo... Solo cuídate bien ¿Si? Cantidad de enfermedades que hay como para que vayas tan confiado por la vida. Tu no eras así, desde que...-

\- Mamá... - Le interrumpí antes de que hiciera mención a la mujer que me había traicionado - Ya entendí ¿ok?

¿Por qué demonios mi madre y Chloé se esmeran tanto en recordarme lo que me pasó? Ya sé que fui un idiota, no necesito recordarlo a cada momento.

\- Ojalá pronto sientes cabeza, hijo. Aún eres joven pero ya casi cumples los 30. Seguro que por allá afuera existe una mujer que de verdad te ame. -

Bueno, esto ya se está poniendo incómodo.

\- Mamá... En serio, no es que no me guste pasar tiempo contigo, platicar y todo eso... pero se me está haciendo tarde para la cena ¿Puedo irme ya? -

\- Ve pues, con cuidado ¿ok? - Dijo, indicándome que me inclinara para poderme dar un beso en la mejilla. Ella es bastante alta, no fue modelo por nada, pero aún así no lograba alcanzarme.- Diviértete mucho y disfruta.-

Definitivamente mi madre tiene un don para hacerme sentir como un niño pequeño cada vez que la veo ¿Será un poder que tienen todas las madres?

Como sea.

Libre al fin, solo me queda llegar al punto de encuentro.

Toda la noche estuve pensando en cómo debía presentarme ante Marinette una vez que nos encontráramos. La cité en un lugar público como Chat Noir...

_\- Has perdido la cordura, Agreste.-_

**.::Marinette::.**

Si hay algo que no me gusta... es ser impuntual y tampoco me gustan las personas que lo son. Debo admitir que tuve mi época en la que yo misma solía serlo, pero... eso ya pasó y ahora hago todo lo que está en mis manos para llegar siempre a la hora acordada o... un poco antes, si me es posible.

Miro la hora en mi celular, he llegado 10 minutos antes ¿Dónde debería esperarlo? Dijo que me vería debajo de la torre... pero... ¿No es un lugar demasiado expuesto? Aunque de nuevo venga "disfrazado" sería demasiado obvio a plena luz, aún no oscurece... No sé en qué estaba pensando al citarme específicamente en este lugar.

Camino lentamente entre la gente que pasa a mi lado; turistas de diferentes países, grupos de amigos y familias. Hoy hay muchísima gente... Definitivamente no sería buena idea que todo mundo viera a Chat Noir aquí, seguro se irían encima de él en el instante en que alguien lo reconozca.

Observo a mi alrededor, giro la cabeza en dirección contraria solo por si acaso, miro nuevamente mi celular, faltan 6 minutos para la hora.

\- Señorita Marinette -

Paro en seco, el corazón se me acelera. Conozco esa voz... Está detrás de mi.

Al girar sobre mi propio eje lo primero que mis ojos captan es el torso de la persona que me hablaba, cubierto por una elegante gabardina de cuero negro que dejaba ver una camisa blanca enmarcada por una bufanda delgada gris; definitivamente para nada era lo que me esperaba ver por lo que alcé la vista, solo para encontrarme con la mirada verde esmeralda de Adrien Agreste observándome con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿A-adrien? - Dije, totalmente confundida.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Su voz...

\- Buenas tardes. Que gusto verte ¿Esperabas a alguien? -

¿Por qué parece como si quisiera reírse en cualquier momento?

\- Eh... yo... Pues... -

¡Vamos Marinette, piensa!

\- ¿Tu familia, quizás? -

\- No... De hecho, eh... estaba sola -

\- ¿En serio? Mira que coincidencia. ¿Te parece bien si te invito un café? o... bueno, lo que te plazca. No vas a negarte a tu jefe ¿Verdad? -

\- Je... ¿No es esa una especie de chantaje? - Dije, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo, algo que definitivamente no era. Espero que no lo tome a mal...

\- Bueno, creo que si lo parece ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, que no planeo propasarme ni nada de eso, solo me gustaría compartir un buen momento con una amiga-

Miro la hora, 6:00 en punto... Si por casualidad Chat Noir si había venido, seguro que se detuvo al verme con alguien más, así que... creo que no me queda más que aceptar la invitación de Adrien. Lo siento, gatito.

\- Ok, está bien. Un café me vendría bien. -

\- Perfecto. Sé de un lugar aquí cerca, sígueme.-

Tras una última mirada a mi alrededor me dispuse a seguirle el paso de cerca a Adrien, quien caminaba seguro y a paso constante.

\- ¿No te preocupa que la gente te reconozca? - Pregunté, recordando que en realidad era una persona famosa.

\- Ahora no mucho. La gente está más preocupada por tomarse fotos con vista a la Torre. La mayoría no se espera que un personaje famoso se paseé tan libremente entre tanta gente. Quizás sería un problema si fuese un actor, pero solo las personas que conocen ampliamente de revistas de moda podrían reconocerme, para los demás solo soy una persona más entre muchas otras. -

\- Oh...-

A partir de ese momento guardé silencio mientras caminabamos, sin embargo seguía absorta en mis pensamientos... Había algo raro aquí y no alcanzaba a entender qué era exactamente. ¿Por qué Adrien estaría justo en el mismo lugar que yo? París es grande... ¿Qué probabilidades había?

Su voz... Lo escucho y cada vez me parece más idéntica a la de Chat Noir ¿Por qué antes no?...

¿Es posible que él...?

Dios, el corazón se me está acelerando...

\- ¿Pasa algo? Pareces distraída -

Tanto lo estaba que ni siquiera caí en cuenta de qué tanto habíamos caminado ni de en dónde estábamos. Aún seguíamos cerca de la torre pero no lograba reconocer las calles, las cuales parecían vacías.

\- ... y... ¿la cafetería? aquí no parece haber nada abierto - Pregunté "inocentemente", recordando las especulaciones que Alya había hecho acerca de este hombre.

\- Dime algo... ¿Aún le temes a las alturas? -

\- ¿Qué demon...? ¿Cómo sabes eso? -

De la nada, Adrien sacó un bastón idéntico al que usaba Chat Noir y sin decir o advertir nada, me jaló hacia su cuerpo para rodearme de la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

\- Agarrate bien -

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de gritar o de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente de un momento a otro dejé de sentir el piso bajo mis pies.

Instintivamente apreté los ojos para minimizar la sensación de vértigo pero en cuanto volví a tocar suelo los abrí solo para asegurarme de que estaba en un lugar seguro y me alejé de él inmediatamente. A decir verdad creo que estaba en shock, no logré articular palabra alguna después de eso... Solo pude verlo a él delante de mi, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro y con el bastón que acaba de usar entre las manos.

\- ¿Aún quieres ir a por ese café, Princesa? -

\- Tu...tu, tu... - Confirmo, no puedo hablar.

El rió al verme tartamudear y quiso avanzar hacia mi, sin embargo yo retrocedía un paso cada vez que él daba uno.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me odias de nuevo por obligarte a subir a las alturas? o... ¿Hay algo más que te inquiete? -

Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, unía momentos, situaciones, coicidencias y se sobrecalentaba más y más al darme cuenta de que todo era en realidad muy obvio.

Llegó un punto en el que no pude retroceder más, un muro detrás de mi me detenía y dado que mis reflejos estaban un tanto atrofiados no pude evitar que Adrien me acorralara apoyando uno de sus brazos justo por encima de mi hombro, acercándo su cuerpo al mío, provocándome al instante un escalofrío generalizado que me erizó la piel.

\- Me alegra que hayas sido puntual, te vi llegar ¿Sabes? Esperaba ansioso por ti. -

\- Siempre fuiste tu...- Susurré, apenas pudiendo alzar un poco el volumen de mi voz.

\- ¿Al fin lo entendiste? -

¡No es que no lo haya entendido! ¡Es que apenas si puedo hablar! Adrien Agreste es Chat Noir... y... ¿Ha querido revelarmelo así sin más?

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunté, siendo esa la pregunta más próxima dentro de mis pensamientos.

\- Verte como mi alterego es peligroso, siempre será mejor que me vean contigo siendo Adrien Agreste, tu..."jefe". Dime, Marinette... ¿es que acaso sabiendo quien soy, ya no te intereso? -

De un momento a otro sentí sus dedos recorrer mi cuello para subir hasta mi quijada, acariciandome suavemente y alterándome los sentidos del tal manera que incluso la respiración me fallaba.

Es "gracioso" pensar en que de alguna forma Alya tenía razón...

¿Cómo rayos no me iba a interesar este hombre frente a mi? Aún sin saber que él era Chat Noir ya sentía algo especial en él; esa misma familiaridad que tuve con él como Chat Noir, la comodidad al estar a su lado, la inquietud al mirar sus ojos y el calor que me producía su sonrisa.

**.::Adrien::.**

No hay respuesta ¿Acaso acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida?

No le he mentido en ningún momento, la razón por la que le he dicho quién soy en realidad es para no ponerla en un peligro innecesario. Ya es sido demasiado egoísta como para no pensar en ella, aunque... bueno, de cierta forma hacerlo también es algo egoísta.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo sabes que no iré directo a decirle al mundo quién eres? Poco me conoces -

\- Para eso estamos aquí ¿No? Para conocernos... Quiero saberlo todo de ti, Marinette. Y creo que lo más justo es que tu también lo sepas todo de mi ¿No?-

\- Espera... espera, espera, espera... - Marinette aparató mi mano de su rostro y me miró fijamente. - ¿Me compraste mis diseños solo por que te gusto? -

Ok, temía justamente que ella creyera esto, era fácil que relacionara todo de esa manera, de la misma manera en que lo hizo Chloé...y aunque de cierta forma es cierto, la realidad de las cosas es otra.

\- Por supuesto que no. De verdad eres muy talentosa; mi interés por tus diseños fue genuino. No puedo mentir, Nathaniel y los demás diseñadores respaldan mi idea, incluso Chloé y mi madre han dicho que tus diseños son muy buenos.-

\- ¿En...serio? - Preguntó, esta vez con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

\- No me veo capaz de mentirte. Otra razón más para mostrarme ante ti como realmente soy, por quien realmente soy ¿Podrás aceptarme?-

\- Yo... - Se interrumpió a si misma, notándose que realmente estaba pensando qué decirme. - Ambos sabemos que esto está mal... -

Si, quedó muy en claro la noche anterior y aún con ello nos besamos sin importar nada.

\- Yo no sé qué es lo que tu sientas por mi, lo que sé es que yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, de anhelar aunque sea un beso más... No soy tonto, sé que estás casada, e incluso he hablado con tu esposo y con tu hijo... Y aunque no lo creas me siento tan culpable como debería sentirme... pero es más mi deseo por conocerte, en todos los sentidos, que cualquier otro sentimiento. No sé qué pasó en mi esa noche en que te rescaté, no sé si fue tu valentía o si fueron tus ojos, pero sé que desde esa noche no puedo ni quiero dejar de recordarte.-

Me ha escuchado en silencio y aunque lo niegue, sé que ha suspirado en más de una ocasión. Baja la mirada y se muerde el labio inferior.

_No hagas eso, Princesa, solo provocas más mis ganas de querer besarte._

\- A mi...me pasa lo mismo ¡Y sé que está mal! pero... no puedo ni quiero evitarlo ¿Qué hago? -

\- Si ambos lo queremos... ¿Por qué vamos a negarnoslo? -

En ese momento volví a atreverme a tocar su rostro con mis dedos y alcé su mentón para ver mejor su hermoso rostro. Ella no se opuso y pude notar cómo centraba su atención en mis labios, solo con ese gesto supe que si no lo hacía yo, ella no se atrevería, así que aún temeroso por ser rechazado me incliné hacia ella para hablarle al oído.

\- Déjame conocerte y velar por ti, déjame perderme en ti...-

Nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente y casi puedo asegurar que su corazón se aceleró tanto como el mío. No estaba dicha su respuesta pero la pude ver en sus ojos, en sus labios entreabiertos y en el cálido roce de su mano sobre la mía. Dejamos que nuestros rostros se acercaran, guiados simplemente por el deseo que nos obligaba a ceder por el otro, chocando de una manera tan abrupta como la manera misma en que la vida nos acercó.

Cuando al fin nuestros labios se encontraron supe que estaba condenado a ella, a su voz y a su mirada, al dolor de saber que no era mía y al placer del pecado que la obligaba a cometer.

_Marinette Dupan Cheng, me has enamorado sin siquiera saberlo y eso es algo que solo te hace más increíble. Jamás te lo propusiste y heme aquí, suplicando por un poco de tu amor._

Sin poder evitarlo, dejé que una de mis manos viajara hasta su cintura para amoldarla así a mi cuerpo, deleitándome con lo frágil que parecería aquella curva el final de su espalda; perfecta.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos parecía querer separarse, yo no, claro ¿ella lo haría? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más me dejaría saborear el manjar de sus labios? Dulce y ácido a la vez, como el mejor de los vinos, pero mil veces más embriagante.

Es curioso pensar en que cualquier otro beso que haya dado o recibido en el pasado no se parece en lo absoluto a este, no hay comparación. Generalmente uno lucha por el liderazgo del beso, por dirigir, por controlar... sin embargo este beso es uno totalmente acompasado, uno en el que ninguno de los dos es protagonista; ambos nos complementamos y mantenemos un perfecto ritmo que me hace no cansarme y querer más y más. Desgraciadamente el cuerpo humano no es tan resistente y nos quiere hacer separar solo para poder recuperar el aliento perdido.

Al fin nuestras bocas se separan, ambos mantenemos una respiración entre cortada y difícil de regular. Ella mantiene los ojos cerrados y me permite apreciar sus preciosos rasgos y ese rubor carmesí que se ha extendido por sus mejillas, resaltando esas pequeñas pecas que posee.

\- Eres...verdaderamente hermosa. - Susurro, no pudiendo guardarme aquel comentario para mis pensamientos.

Acaricio sus mejillas y rozo sus labios con mis dedos, ella se deja hacer por mi sin chistar en ningún momento.

\- ¿Por qué el héroe de París se fijaría en mi? ¿Solo por ser... hermosa? - Pregunta sin siquiera abrir los ojos todavía y un suave tono en su voz.

\- Creo que es por que haces los pastelillos que más me gustan de todo París .- Bromeé, lo que hizo que ella abriera sus ojos y me mirara alzando una ceja. - ¿Necesito otra razón?-

\- Qué gracioso - Se quedó, haciendo un mohín gracioso con la boca, acción que me hizo apretujar su rostro ante la ternura que me causó y que ella apretara los ojos en un claro signo de molestía.

\- Eres adorable. - Aún con mis manos apretándo su rostro, le planté otro beso en los labios, sintiéndome dichoso de poder hacerlo.

\- Esto es... raro ¿Sabes? - Marinette tomó mis manos entre las suyas para apartarlas de su rostro y poner cara un tanto más seria.

\- ¿Raro?-

\- Si... digo, hasta hace apenas unos minutos creía que tu... bueno, que solo eras algo así como mi jefe; te miraba y te respetaba como el gran diseñador que eres... - Hizo una pausa, como analizando lo que estaba diciendo. - ... ¡Es decir! ¡No es que ya no te respete, por supuesto que no! o sea... ¡Si te sigo respetando! ¡Eres como un gran modelo a seguir!... también literalmente, je... Y pues...-

\- Marinete...- Le llamé para intentar tranquilizarla, cuando se altera suele soltar todas las ideas que hay en su cabeza sin mucho sentido o de una manera tan rápida que es difícil entenderle.

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Respira...-

\- Si... Perdón - Dijo, agachando la cabeza.

\- Entiendo que te sea raro, a decir verdad no planeaba revelarte mi identidad pero... como dije, creo que es lo mejor y tras pensarlo mucho decidí que debía haberlo. Y... ¡Tadaaa! Tu jefe es Chat Noir. ¡Pero oye! ¿Acaso no te atraía ni un poquito también como ...bueno... - Me señalé - como yo mismo? -

\- Je... bueno... No voy a negarlo, pero... ¿Qué chica no se sentiría atraída por un modelo guapo, diseñador y además dueño de su propia empresa? -

\- Ah claro, tienes razón, hasta yo me siento atraído .- Ambos reímos ante nuestros comentarios sin preocuparnos por nada. - Y bueno, ahora que ya sabes la verdad... ¿Aún me aceptas ese café? -

\- Oh, cierto, el café...-

\- Aunque... para serte sincero... creo que preferiría tomarlo en un lugar más privado. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi departamento? -

No fue difícil notar la tensión que mi petición provocó en ella, sin embargo no lo vi como algo negativo, más bien... me gustaba pensar que se sentía igual de nerviosa que yo al saber que podíamos pasar un rato a solas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Adrien ha revelado su identidad como Chat Noir ¿Habrá sido realmente lo mejor para los dos? ¿Podrán sacar provecho de esto? Ninguno de los dos ha querido dar marcha atrás a lo que sienten y ahora se han metido en una relación que quizás nunca debió ser ¿Cómo terminará?_

A que muchos saben lo que viene para el siguiente capítulo ¿Verdad? :P

Saluditos!


End file.
